Von Rache und Freundschaft
by mona-und-magie
Summary: Die Geschichte der Entstehung der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Um die Jahrtausendwende treffen zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer mit ihren Schülern zusammen. Ihre verschiedenen Geschichten verweben sich miteinander und sie bilden eine kleine Gemeinschaft...
1. Prolog

Der Mond senkte sich über die kleine Ansammlung an Leuten, die dort unten auf der Lichtung standen. Mondlicht verfing sich in den Bäumen und warf düstere Schatten auf den Wolf, der im gleichen Moment an dieser Szene vorbei schlich. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die Anwesenden, spürte aber ein eigenartiges Knistern in der Luft und beschloss, lieber das Weite zu suchen.

Ein Waldkauz war erwacht und suchte im Mondschein nach Beute. Sein dumpfes Schuhu hallte einsam durch die Nacht und jagte ängstlichen Gemütern ein leichtes Unbehagen ein. Dann wurde es ganz still.

- - o - - o - -

Ringsum wurde der Platz mit magischen Fackeln erleuchtet, die alles in ein geheimnisvolles, bläuliches Licht tauchten. Leise hörte man Beschwörungsformeln.

Dichter schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und verdunkelte das wenig vorhandene Licht.

Als sich der Rauch verzog, sah man ein düsteres Wesen, das nun hoch in der Luft schwebte. Wie ein Dunkler Magier war es in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, der seinen Körper verbarg.

Der Magier, der am Waldboden stand, trat vor das Wesen.

Leise aber selbstsicher befahl er ihm: "Du hast allein mir zu gehorchen."

In seinen Worten lag unbeschreibliche Macht.

- - o - - o - -

Das Wesen wendete sich dem Zauberer zu und sah in prüfend an. Wohl wissend, dass er derjenige war, der es geschafft hatte, es in diese Welt zu bringen.

"Wir werden sehen, wer hier wessen Herr sein wird." Der Zauberer hörte diese Worte nicht, spürte sie aber tief in seiner Seele. "Noch werde ich mich Euren Willen beugen. Aber seid Euch meiner nicht zu lange sicher."

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht direkt. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis und meinte nur leise:

"Und so beginnt es..."


	2. Die Schweinehüterin

Eigentlich war sie ein fröhliches Kind. Wer sie sah, inmitten der Schweine, die sich auf die wenigen Kartoffelschalen, die Eicheln und Kastanien stürzten, wusste sofort, dass sie eines der zahlreichen Kinder eines armseligen Tagelöhners war. Ihre zerlumpten Kleider waren schmutzig und sie steckte mit ihren viel zu dünnen, braun gebrannten Beinen in der gleichen Matsche wie die Schweine, die sie mit einer Weidenrute aus dem Stall heraus trieb.

Die kleine Kaitlin Martens war elf Jahre alt und war im Großen und Ganzen mit dem Hüten der Schweine zufrieden. Es war nicht gerade das große Los, wie das ihrer großen Schwester, die einen Schäfer zum Mann hatte, aber sie war zufrieden.

"Los, ihr faulen Schweine!", trieb sie die Tiere aus dem Stall die sich nur widerwillig auf die Weide begaben, "hier gibt's was leckeres zu fressen!"

Was keiner ahnte, der sie sah, war die Tatsache, dass Kaitlin Martens eine Hexe war. Ja, selbst sie ahnte nichts von ihrem verborgenen Talent, bis zu jenem Tag im Mai, als sie wieder mal mit ihren Schweinen draußen vor dem Tor herumtollte.

Es war ein kleiner Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, etwa fünf Jahre alt, der mit aufgeschlagenen Knien, einem Ball aus Lumpen herum rannte und den Ball nach den Schweinen kickte. Die Schwein fanden das allerdings gar nicht gut und rannten dann immer panisch durch die Gegend. Gleichzeitig löcherte der Kleine Kaitlin mit seinen dummen Fragen.

"Warum hat das Schwein so einen dicken Bauch? Warum stinken Schweine so?" ging es in einer Tour.

Es war nur ein ungeschickter Wurf mit dem Ball, der die Schweine - wie so manches Mal zuvor - aufscheuchte, doch dieses Mal war der kleine Ronald der flüchtenden Sau im Weg, die ihn bei ihrer panischen Flucht umwarf, so dass die beiden anderen Schweine über ihn hinweg trampelten.

"Oh nein!", schrie Kaitlin entsetzt auf. Blut spritzte dem Knaben aus einer Wunde am Bauch und er lag bleich und ruhig da.

Kaitlin stürzte auf ihn zu und betrachtete die Blutung. Kurz entschlossen zog sie den Jungen aus dem Matsch und bettete ihn auf das weiche Gras am Wegrand.

Rasch sah sie sich um. Am Waldrand erblickte sie frischen Salbei und pflückte einige Blätter. Sie zog ein paar getrocknete Nieswurz-Blätter aus der Tasche und legte sie auf die Wunde. Dann rannte sie zum nahen Fluss, um kurz darauf mit einem Armvoll Flussgras wieder zu kommen, mit dem sie die Blutung zum Stillstand brachte.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass der Junge fast nicht mehr atmete. "So ein Mist aber auch!", rief sie laut, "wieso hab ich nicht daran gedacht?"

Hastig eilte sie zurück zu der kleinen Hütte und kam mit einer kleinen, roten Blüte wieder, die sie aus einem der Blumenkästen am Fenster gepflückt hatte. "Blutgeranie", murmelte sie, "kann den Tod verzögern." Sie riss einige Blütenblätter ab und schob sie dem Jungen auf die Zunge.

"Und jetzt los zu Helga Hufflepuff!", befahl sie sich selber, hob den Jungen auf die Schulter und eilte mit ihm so schnell sie konnte in den Wald.

Helga Hufflepuff wohnte in einem kleinen Häuschen mitten auf einer Waldlichtung, weit entfernt vom Dorf. Sie galt bei den Dorfbewohnern als merkwürdig und gefährlich. Ja man erzählte sich auch Geschichten über sie, die jedes Mal, wenn sie erzählt wurden, mit weiteren Details ausgeschmückt wurden. Dennoch gingen die Menschen zu ihr, besonders diejenigen, die lange genug bei dem örtlichen Quacksalber und Kurpfuscher ihr Glück versucht hatten. Einige sprachen sogar von Zauberei, obwohl keiner das ernsthaft glauben wollte.

Kaitlin hatte die Kräuterfrau immer mal wieder im Wald getroffen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern im Dorf, hatte sie keine Angst vor der geheimnisvollen Frau mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren und den seltsamen Umhängen und Hüten die sie trug.

- - o - - o - -

Helga Hufflepuff war vor ihrem Häuschen damit beschäftigt, frische Kräuter zu zermahlen und zu einem Sud anzusetzen. Sie lief Kaitlin entgegen, als sie diese kommen sah und nahm ihr das Kind, unter dessen Last Kaitlin beinahe zusammengebrochen war, ab.

"Meine Güte, der sieht aber schlimm zugerichtet aus", bemerkte sie gleich, "hat sein Vater mal wieder...?"

Kaitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Schweine...", begann sie, doch Helga unterbrach sie.

"Los, hilf mir ihn ins Haus zu tragen." Sie nahm den Oberkörper des Jungen und Kaitlin hielt seine Beine. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn ins Haus und legten ihn auf das einfache Lager, das der Hexe zum Schlafen diente.

"Ist er ... tot?", wollte Kaitlin wissen.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Helga und fühlte seinen Puls. Doch ihr Blick verriet, dass sein Zustand mehr als nur besorgniserregend war.

Eine Träne des Mitleids rollte über Kaitlins Wange, dann eine zweite. Fragend sah sie Hufflepuff an.

Die zog nun einen seltsamen Stab aus ihrem Umhang, wedelte ihn vor dem Gesicht des Jungen hin und her und murmelte dazu einen Spruch. Kaitlin konnte das Knirschen und Krachen von Knochen hören, die sich unter Helgas Zauberkraft wieder zusammenfügten, dann war wieder alles ruhig.

"Was...?" Kaitlin starrte Helga verblüfft an. War das möglich? Waren die Geschichten also doch wahr?

"Kannst du ihm das hier zu trinken geben?", bat sie das Mädchen und reichte ihr einen Krug mit einer süßlich duftenden Flüssigkeit.

Kaitlin sah auf den Jungen, der noch immer bewusstlos schien, doch als sie ihm den Krug an die Lippen führte, öffnete er den Mund und trank durstig.

Schließlich schlug er seine Augen auf und sah verwirrt um sich.

"Was ist los", fragte er das Mädchen, "was ist passiert?"

"Du hast einen Tritt von einem Schwein abbekommen", antwortete Kaitlin und grinste, "und Helga Hufflepuff hat dich wieder zusammengeflickt?"

"Hufflepuff, die Kräuterhexe?" Der Junge schien plötzlich sehr besorgt zu sein.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Kaitlin "sie hat dir gerade das Leben gerettet."

Der Junge gab sich mit Kaitlins beruhigenden Worten zufrieden, war aber dann doch erleichtert, als Hufflepuff ihm schließlich erlaubte, nach Hause zu gehen. Als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her, rannte er in den Wald und sah sich nicht um, bis er das Dorf erreichte.

"Du bist ein mutiges Mädchen", sagte Helga zu Kaitlin, als die beiden unter sich waren. "Was hast du mit seinen Wunden gemacht? Die Blutung hat aufgehört und die Wunden haben sich beinahe vollständig geschlossen."

"Ich habe nur getan, was mir meine Großmutter beigebracht hat", entgegnete Kaitlin, "Salbei, Nieswurz, Flussgras, ein paar Blüten der Blutgeranie..."

"Deine Großmutter war eine weise Frau", erklärte Helga, "und sie hatte Recht: du bist eine von uns."

"Du... du hast Großmutter gekannt?" Kaitlin war überrascht. "Und was soll das heißen, ich bin eine von euch?"

"Ich glaube, ich muss dir erst mal alles der Reihe nach erzählen", antwortete Helga freundlich und legte einen Arm um das Mädchen. "Darf ich dir eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"

"Oh ja, gerne", hörte sich Kaitlin sagen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Schweine mittlerweile über alle Berge waren und sie Ärger bekommen würde, wenn sie nach Hause kam.

- - o - - o - -

Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich über dies und das, während Helga für sie beide einen Kräutertee zubereitete. Erst als sie sich in ihrer kleinen Stube gegenüber saßen, berichtete Helga dem Mädchen die ganze Wahrheit.

"Nun, Kaitlin, es ist an der Zeit, dich in unsere verborgene Welt einzuführen", begann Helga. "Du gehörst zu einer Gruppe von Menschen, die ganz besondere Begabungen besitzen. Deine erstaunliche Heilkraft ist mehr, als das Wissen um die Wirkung bestimmter Kräuter und Tränke, sondern eine magische Kraft, die in dir verborgen liegt. Du bist eine Hexe, Kaitlin, so wie deine Großmutter eine Hexe war und ich eine bin."

Kaitlin hatte ihren Worten staunend gelauscht, bei dem Wort "Hexe" war sie jedoch heftig zusammengezuckt und nun sah sie Helga ängstlich an.

"Ja ich weiß", versuchte Helga, die Kaitlins Überraschung bemerkt hatte, sie zu beruhigen, "das kommt jetzt alles ein wenig plötzlich. Aber hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass ab und zu Dinge um dich herum passieren, die du dir nicht erklären kannst?"

"Hm, ja", bestätigte Kaitlin, "neulich hat eins meiner Schweine nicht gehorcht. Ich hab es angeschrieen und plötzlich war es wie am Erdboden festgeklebt. Ich hatte meine Mühe, es wieder loszukriegen. Solche Dinge passieren, wenn ich wütend bin..."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", antwortete Helga. "Deine Großmutter hat deine magischen Talente schon früh erkannt und dir so einiges beigebracht. Wenn sie nicht so früh gestorben wäre, hätte sie dich den Umgang mit dem Zauberstab und alles andere lehren können."

"Zauberstab?" Kaitlin sah Helga fasziniert an. "Du meinst, ich kann mit einem Zauberstab wirkliche Zaubertricks ausführen? Wie der Magier auf dem Jahrmarkt neulich, er hat ein weißes Kaninchen aus seinem Hut herausgezaubert."

"Ich meine keine Tricks, Kaitlin", widersprach ihr die Hexe, "ich meine wirkliche Zauberei. Mit einem geeigneten Spruch kannst du Dinge verwandeln, bewegen, verändern. Es gibt Tränke, die auf magische Weise Krankheiten heilen, die Gedanken verändern oder den Charakter eines Menschen vollkommen verwandeln. Es gibt Zauberer, die mit Tieren sprechen oder auf einem Besen fliegen können."

"Wow, das ist ja..." Kaitlins Begeisterung war so groß, dass ihr die richtigen Worte fehlten. "Du meinst, ich könnte lernen, mit meinen Schweinen zu reden? Ihnen sagen, was sie tun sollen?"

"Oder du könntest einen magischen Schutzzauber um die Weide legen, so dass sie nicht davon laufen können", fügte Helga lachend hinzu.

"Oh stark!", rief Kaitlin aus, "Das musst du mir unbedingt mal zeigen."

"Darüber habe ich gerade auch nachgedacht", antwortete Helga, "du brauchst dringend eine Lehrerin, die dir hilft, deine magischen Kräfte nutzbar zu machen. Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich dich unterrichten, was meinst du?"

"Oh ja!" Kaitlin sprang aufgeregt auf, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: "Aber meine Eltern würden das niemals erlauben."

"Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Helga und lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an.

"Ziemlich sicher", meinte Kaitlin und jetzt sah der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

"Lass es uns erst einmal versuchen", versuchte Helga sie wieder aufzumuntern, "im schlimmsten Fall werde ich ein wenig Zauberei anwenden müssen, um meiner Überredungskunst ein wenig Nachdruck zu verleihen."

Sie setzte ein böses Grinsen auf, so gut sie es mit ihrem gutmütigen Gesicht hinbekam, und nun lachte auch Kaitlin wieder.

"Okay", meinte sie, "lass es uns versuchen. Am besten jetzt gleich. Ich schätze, ich werde sowieso erst mal ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, weil ich die Schweine unbewacht zurückgelassen habe..."

"Mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen", lächelte Helga hoffnungsvoll, "ich schätze, die werden schon wieder von alleine zurück finden."

"Mit deiner Zauberkraft?"

"Nein", lachte Helga, "die Macht der Gewohnheit!"

- - o - - o - -

Kaitlin konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, sich mit Helga auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Aufgeregt lief sie hin und her, während Helga ein paar Dinge in ihren Beutel stopfte.

Endlich waren sie so weit und brachen auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg zurück, den Kaitlin mit dem Jungen gekommen war, doch trotz aller Ungeduld ließ es sich Helga nicht nehmen, hin und wieder am Wegrand anzuhalten, um Kaitlin eine besonders schöne Blume zu zeigen, ein wenig von einem seltenen Kraut zu pflücken oder um dem Laut eines Vogels zu lauschen.

Die erreichten die ärmliche Behausung der Martens und Kaitlin gab Helga ein Zeichen, ihr hinein zu folgen.

"Mama!", rief sie, "ich bin wieder zurück..."

Wie eine Furie sprang ihr eine magere Frau mit bleichen Wangen entgegen.

"Dass du dich nicht schämst, unglückselige Kreatur", schrie sie das Mädchen an und knallte ihr rechts und links eine Ohrfeige an die Wangen, "dass du dich nicht schämst, unsere Schweine im Stich zu lassen! Wenn sie der Nachbar nicht eingefangen hätte, wären sie jetzt fort und wir wüssten nicht, wie wir den Winter überstehen sollen."

"Ronald, der kleine Junge, ist von einem Schwein... getreten worden", gab Kaitlin als Entschuldigung an, "und ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert..."

"Du hast dich um deine Schweine zu kümmern", fuhr sie die Mutter an.

"Kaitlin hat sich liebevoll um den Jungen gekümmert", mischte sich nun Helga in das Gespräch ein, "sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet und ihn halb tot zu meiner Hütte geschleppt."

Kaitlins Mutter hatte die Hexe nun erst bemerkt und sah sie voller Verachtung an.

"Und wer bitteschön, hat Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt?", schrie sie Helga giftig an, "außerdem ist das vollkommen unmöglich. Der Junge ist vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Wald gekommen. Er ist gerannt und gehüpft, so schlimm kann ihn das Schwein also nicht erwischt haben..."

Sie sah Kaitlin und dann die Hexe an, beide schwiegen.

"Oh nein!", rief Kaitlins Mutter aus, "sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Meine Tochter treibt sich mit einer Hexe herum!"

In diesem Moment trat ein muskulöser Mann in das Haus - Kuno Martens, Kaitlins Vater.

"Eine Hexe?"

"Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden", meldete sich nun Helga wieder zu Wort.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit einer Hexe zu besprechen hätte", unterbrach sie Kaitlins Mutter und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

"Ihre Tochter Kaitlin besitzt eine magische Begabung", fuhr Helga unbeirrt fort. "Sie hat das Talent ihrer Großmutter geerbt. Ich möchte Sie bitten, Kaitlin ausbilden zu dürfen, damit aus ihr eine richtige Hexe werden kann."

"RAUS!", brüllte Martens sie aus voller Brust an, "Ich dulde keine Hexen in meinem Haus! Und ich werde schon gar nicht erlauben, dass eines meiner Kinder von einer Hexe verzogen wird. Eine Hexe als Schwiegermutter war schon eine Strafe genug, nun werde ich nicht zulassen, dass meine eigene Tochter sich mit derartigen Teufeleien beschäftigt! Also verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus!"

"Dass wir mit dem Teufel im Bunde sind, ist eine Erfindung der Kirche", lachte Helga, "keine Hexe oder Zauberer hat mit diesem Wesen der dunklen Seite zu tun. Es ist eine Erfindung der Muggel, weil wir anders sind und sie es nicht verstehen."

"Sparen Sie sich ihre Erklärungen", zischte Frau Martens giftig, "und verschwinden Sie endlich!"

"Das werde ich", antwortete Helga ruhig und sah Kaitlin an, die hilflos daneben stand. "Aber ich gehe nicht ohne Kaitlin. Du möchtest doch meine Schülerin werden, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja!", rief Kaitlin begeistert.

Gerade setzte ihre Mutter zu einem Wutausbruch an, als Helga ihren Zauberstab zückte, ihn durch die Luft schwang und einen Spruch murmelte. Augenblicklich war Frau Martens ruhig. Wie angewurzelt stand sie mit ihrem Mann im Hausflur bis Kaitlin mit ihren wenigen Habeseligkeiten das Haus verließ, gefolgt von Helga.

Frau Martens brach weinend zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun mit ihrem Mann alleine war. Kaitlins Vater hingegen verließ ernst und entschlossen das Haus, um den Ortsvorsteher aufzusuchen und ihm eine unangenehme Meldung zu machen.


	3. Rowena und Moira

An diesem schönen Frühlingsmorgen dachte sich Rowena, dass sie es wieder wagen könnte, in die Stadt zu gehen.

Sie hatte die kleine Ortschaft seit dem letzten Vorfall lange nicht mehr betreten. Einer der Stadtschreiber hatte leise etwas von Hexerei gemurmelt und da ihr zu Ohren gekommen war, dass die Inquisition sich im Landkreis aufhielt, wollte sie sich erst mal keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzten. Aber die Kirchenmänner waren weiter gezogen und damit hatte sich die Situation wieder beruhigt. So ihre Hoffnung zumindest.

Zwar genoss sie durch die Gräfin, in dessen "Hofstaat" sie aufgenommen wurde, etwas Schutz, allerdings würde sich die Dame niemals gegen Männer der Kirche stellen. In einem solchen Fall stünde Rowena wieder alleine da.

Gräfin Almina pflegte im Geheimen die alten Werte und ihre Überzeugungen trafen nicht immer auf dieselben der Kirche. Der Graf dieses Schlosses war vor einigen Jahren auf mysteriöse Weise verstorben und so musste sich Almina alleine mit ihren Pflichten durchschlagen. Als sie auf Rowena traf, war sie glücklich, eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben, die ihr bei der Organisation in ihrem kleinen Schloss half. Im Gegenzug richtete sie ihrer neuen Freundin Räumlichkeiten ein, zu denen außer den beiden niemand Zutritt hatte. Dort konnte sich Rowena ungestört ihren Studien widmen. Sie war ebenfalls für die Ausbildung von Moira, der jungen Tochter des Hauses, zuständig. Die Kleine hatte Talent und das musste man einfach fördern.

Rowena nahm sich vor, in der Stadt ein wenig ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen. Außerdem hatte sie von einer "Kräuterkundigen" gehört, die irgendwo im nahe gelegenen Wald wohnen sollte. Könnte es denn wirklich sein, dass es noch eine Andere ihrer Art in dieser Gegend gibt? Aber das würde sie später herausfinden.

Manchmal bereute sie es, in diese abgeschiedene Gegend gezogen zu sein. Sie hätte in Lundenevic bleiben sollen, dort wo es mehrere ihrer Art gab und wo sie sogar eine eigene Straße hatten, die andere nicht betraten. Aber damals dachte sie, es könnte ihre Fähigkeiten verbessern, wenn sie aus dem Trubel raus kam und sich ganz und gar mit ihren Studien befassen konnte. Sie konnte zwar wie vorausgesehen ihre Fähigkeiten verbessern, aber die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war hier draußen viel größer.

Wie so oft fragte sie sich selber, warum diese Christenkirche so sehr alles Magische verfolgte. Sie hetzte die Bevölkerung regelrecht auf. Früher wurden sie zwar nicht sonderlich geliebt, aber die alten Religionen beschrieben ihre Art als Heilkundige. Und die alten Druiden wurden immer wieder um ihren Rat gefragt, weil man ihrer Weisheit und Erfahrung vertraute. Diese Zeiten schienen endgültig vorbei zu sein. Aber sie bemerkte wieder einmal, dass ihre Gedanken vollkommen abschweiften.

Rowena nahm sich ihre Umhängetasche, richtete noch einmal kurz ihre bronze farbige Haarspange und verließ ihre Räumlichkeiten, wobei sich ihr blauer Umhang weit aufbauschte.

Im gleichen Moment machte sich Almina auf, um ihre Freundin zu suchen und ihr eine Besorgnis erregende Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Von weitem sah sie Rowena die Treppe herunter kommen und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

Als beide auf gleicher Höhe waren, nahm Almina ihre Vertraute zur Seite und zog sie in den angrenzenden Raum, damit sie ungestört reden konnten.

"Wie mir scheint, willst du in die Stadt", bemerkte Almina.

Rowena nickte nur kurz und fragte sich, warum Almina so aufgeregt schien.

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Almina sprach ganz leise: "Der Stadtfürst hat Besuch von einem mir sehr unheimlichen Menschen bekommen. Ich habe ihn gestern Abend auf einer Feier zwar nur kurz gesehen, aber das hat mir gereicht. Sein Name ist Graf Rupert von Gwynedd, er hat seinen engsten Berater, einen gewissen Slytherin oder so, mitgebracht. Irgendetwas geht da vor. Wenn du wirklich heute in die Stadt willst, dann sei bitte vorsichtig. Sie erwarten nämlich auch noch irgendein Kirchenoberhaupt."

Rowena dachte kurz nach, aber eigentlich ließen ihre Kräutervorräte keinen Aufschub zu. Sie musste in den Wald, neue sammeln, und in der Stadt noch einige Dinge hinzu kaufen. Nur dort gab es schließlich den einzigen anderen ihrer Art, den sie in dieser Gegend kannte.

"Ich werde schon nicht auffallen, vertrau meinen Künsten!" Sie lächelte und drückte Almina kurz. "Werde bald wieder zurück sein."

Rowena ging aus dem Raum und weiter die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen ging sie zielstrebig auf das große Tor zu und trat hinaus in das grelle Sonnenlicht, das sich in ihrem braunen Haar verfing.

"Rowena!", erschall es auf einmal hinter ihr. Als sie sich umdrehte, wusste sie längst, wer da gerufen hatte.

"Warte doch auf mich!" Völlig außer Atem rannte Moira auf sie zu.

"Bitte nimm mich mit!"

Kleine flehende Augen sahen sie an.

Moira war acht Jahre alt und ein wirklich neugieriges Kind. Ihre Mutter Almira hatte es verzweifelt aufgegeben, alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten und Rowena engagiert, um Moiras Erziehung zu übernehmen. Diese war gerne bereit gewesen die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, als sie erkannte, welche Begabung das Mädchen besaß.

Ihre Mutter hatte es am Anfang für eine Grimasse gehalten, doch als Moira vier Jahre alt war, konnte sie den Gesichtsausdruck jeder beliebigen Person, die sie kannte, perfekt imitieren, die äußere Gestalt konnte sie damals noch nicht annehmen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

"Du sollst nicht immer mit meinem Gesicht herumlaufen", schalt Almina sie, wenn Moira mit ihr böse war und sich vor Wut in eine Karikatur ihrer Mutter verwandelte.

"Ich kann sein, wer ich will", schmollte Moira jedes Mal.

Unter Rowenas Anleitung lernte Moira, ihre Fähigkeit zu verbessern. Sie übten stundenlang und Rowena bestand darauf, dass Moira lernte, sich Details von Menschen, denen sie begegneten, einzuprägen, um sie so genau wie möglich nachahmen zu können. Allerdings war es schwer genug gewesen dem Kind beizubringen ihre Begabungen niemandem zu zeigen.

Einmal wurde im Schloss erzählt, was die Inquisition mit zwei Frauen gemacht hatte, von denen sie glaubten, sie seien Hexen. Die Frauen wurden auf einen Stuhl gefesselt und in einen Fluss geworfen. Sie glaubten, dass nur eine wahre Hexe sich befreien konnte. Eine der beiden ertrank, die andere konnte sich tatsächlich befreien. Leider wurde sie somit in den Augen der Kirche zu einer Hexe und auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Bei all diesen Erzählungen verschonten Rowena und Almina das Mädchen nicht, um ihr klar zu machen, wie gefährlich all dies war. Moira begriff, dass sie niemanden zeigen durfte, was sie konnte.

Dabei war die Verwandlung ihrer Gestalt nicht die einzige Zauberkraft, die Moira besaß. Rowena brachte ihr bei, mit dem Zauberstab, den sie Moiras zu ihrem siebten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, die verschiedensten Verwandlungen auszuführen.

"Warum darf ich heute nicht mit in die Stadt?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage zum dreihundertachtundsiebzigsten Mal an diesem Vormittag.

"Es ist zu gefährlich", antwortete Rowena mit ihrer endlosen Geduld, die wieder einmal gründlich auf die Probe gestellt wurde. "Ich hab dir doch schon dreihundertachtundsiebzig Mal erklärt. Und deine Mutter hat mir eben noch etwas erzählt, was es noch unmöglicher macht.

Das Mädchen schüttelte wütend ihren Kopf, so dass die langen, hellblonden Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, durch die Luft wirbelten.

Die kleine Falte auf Moiras Stirn verriet Rowena, was nun passieren würde, und tatsächlich begann das Mädchen sich ohne Vorwarnung zu verwandeln. Ihre Haare wurden dunkler bis sie ganz schwarz waren, ihr roter Umhang wurde dunkelbraun und ihr Körper wuchs, bis sie die Größe eines erwachsenen Mannes hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später stand vor ihr ein Mönch mittleren Alters, dessen fettige, schwarze Haare wirr in alle Richtungen standen.

"Nein, nein und nochmals nein!", rief Rowena hartnäckig. "Natürlich gibst du mittlerweile einen schönen Mönch ab, das ist außer Frage. Ich glaube allerdings kaum, dass du die Form lange genug halten kannst. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du heute hier bleibst. Und nun akzeptiere ich keine Widerrede mehr, hast du verstanden?"

Nur ungern beendete sie eine Diskussion mit einem Machtwort. Viel lieber diskutierte sie mit klugen Worten, um das Kind zu überzeugen, doch hier war sie selber mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Was würde die Zukunft bringen? Was würde mit ihr und ihresgleichen passieren, wenn sich der Kardinal mit seinen radikalen Ideen durchsetzen würde? Hier stand nicht nur ihre Zukunft auf dem Spiel, hier ging es um das Leben aller, die jene Gabe besaßen. Wenn auch nur ein Außenstehender sehen würde, wie sich Moira verwandelte, gab es eine Katastrophe. Die Leute würden sie wahrscheinlich sofort aufknüpfen oder gar im Fluss ertränken. Rowena hatte dem Kind zwar klar machen können, was für Gefahren in der Welt lauerten, aber sie blieb dennoch ein Kind, dass die Gefahren nicht rechtzeitig erkennen würde; dafür war sei einfach noch zu jung.

"Na, dann werde ich mal nachsehen, was ich noch so machen kann. Mutter wird bestimmt noch ein paar Aufgaben für mich haben, ich dachte, ich könnte dem aus dem Weg gehen."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Rowena um und war froh, das noch abgewendet zu haben. So war es ihr lieber, als wenn die Kleine ihr heimlich folgen würde. Sie passte nun aber genauestens auf, dass sie alleine unterwegs war. Sie würde die Kleine schließlich wieder erkennen, auch wenn sie verwandelt war. Sie wusste schließlich, worauf sie achten musste.

- - o - - o - -

Der Weg in die Stadt war kein schwerer, es ging immer ebenerdig und hier und da sah sie ein paar Bauern auf dem Feld arbeiten. Kurz vor der Stadt traf sie den alten Mann, bei dem sie später noch einkaufen wollte.

"Rowena, meine Liebe", erklang es hinter ihr, "wo willst du denn hin?"

Rowena drehte sich um und freute sich, ein bekanntes Gesicht hier draußen zu sehen.

"Hallo Brian, ich war eigentlich auf den Weg zu dir und deinem Sohn. Ich brauche ein paar Dinge. Danach will ich noch in den Wald."

Der alte Mann blickte sich um und flüsterte dann: "In den Wald? Sei vorsichtig, ein Mann will die Helfer des Kardinals in den Wald schicken. Eine Frau, die sich dort niedergelassen hat, soll seinen Sohn von den Toten wieder geholt haben. Immer diese Muggel, sie wissen auch gar nichts. Ich selber bin auf dem Weg dort hin, um mich zu versichern, dass sie tatsächlich eine von uns ist. Denn wenn sie es ist, sollten wir sie warnen."

Rowena erschrak bei der Erwähnung des Kardinals. Ebenfalls flüsternd antwortete sie: "Du meinst, Kardinal Vincent von Wingham ist hier in der Gegend? Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

"Kennst du ihn?"

Rowena schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, zum Glück nicht persönlich, aber sein Name hat unter uns in Lundenevic eine Menge Schrecken verbreitet. Fast allein seinetwegen wurde unser Viertel mit außergewöhnlichen Schutzzaubern belegt. Er würde uns dort nicht finden, selbst wenn man ihn mit der Nase darauf stoßen würde."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass nun kein einziger Muggel mehr unsere Straße betreten kann?" Schmunzelnd nickt Rowena dem Alten zu und meinte darauf, "Ich glaube, das ist auch besser so. Weißt du, ich denke, ich sollte dich begleiten. Wenn sie eine von uns ist, dann sehen vier Augen es schneller als zwei."

Die beiden gingen ein wenig vom Weg ab und dann in Richtung Wald. Dort brauchten sie nicht lange nach dem kleinen Pfad suchen, der in die Mitte des Waldes führte. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und dann hörten sie auf einmal Stimmen.

Brian zog die junge Frau schnell hinter ein paar Büsche und flüsterte: "Dort vorne müsste es eigentlich gleich sein. Aber warum wird dort... Schau, dort kommen Leute!"

Wie gebannt betrachteten sie die Gruppe, die sich dort näherte. Rowenas Hand verschwand rasch in ihre Tasche und zog ein paar Sturmvogelfedern hervor. Diese streute sie rasch über ihre Köpfe und murmelte einen Spruch. Binnen einiger Sekunden waren sie nicht mehr zu sehen und Brian nickte dankbar.

Vor ihnen näherte sich eine Gruppe mit vier Männern, einer von ihnen war ärmlich gekleidet und die anderen drei trugen Kleidung in den Farben des Kardinals. Hinter sich her zogen sie eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen. Rowena schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit konnte Brian noch ein leises "Helga" vernehmen.

Den beiden Zuschauern blieb keine andere Wahl, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie die beiden abgeführt wurden. Sie wagten nicht einzugreifen, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.


	4. Eine Entscheidung

Salazar Slytherin ging mit seinem Sohn Jaromir Sargas einen Gang hinunter. Schon von weiten konnte man sehen, dass die beiden Vater und Sohn waren. Beide hatten die gleichen langen schwarzen Haare und sie hatten strahlend grüne Augen. Jaromir hatte die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters geerbt, allerdings sah man, dass er eine ganz andere Mimik entwickelte.

Mit dem ihm allein so eigenem Ausdruck sah Jaromir nun seinen Vater fragend an:

"Warum gehen wir nun eigentlich doch zu diesem Kardinal? Ich dachte, du verabscheust ihn. Vater, du weißt wofür ER verantwortlich ist!"

Salazar schaute seinen Sohn eine längere Zeit an und sah wie wütend und aufgeregt er wurde.

"Weißt Du, ohne uns wird ihr Vorhaben erbarmungslos scheitern, sie würden sich eine Stümper suchen, und wer weiß was dieser nichtsnutzige Zauberer alles anstellen würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich eine Ausgeburt einer anderen Ebene freilassen, anstatt das Gewünschte zuwege zu bringen. Wenn ich es allerdings geschickt anstelle, dann glaubt der Kardinal, seine Ziele zu erreichen, obwohl er sich selber dadurch schaden wird. Erst dann wird er das Ende finden, das er verdient. Glaube mir, mein Sohn, er wird seine Strafe erhalten."

Salazar war aber nicht sicher, wie gut er seinen Sohn beruhigen konnte. Er selber musste jegliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, diesen mörderischen Bastard nicht sofort umzubringen. Er würde diesen Menschen sofort und auf der Stelle mit einem einzigen Wink seines Zauberstabes sterben lassen, wenn es nicht ein viel zu kurzes Ende für diesen Mann wäre.

Gedanken formten sich in seinem Kopf. "Nein, er wird leiden müssen, wie sie damals gelitten hat." Er schüttelte die Erinnerung an seine geliebte Frau beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt.

Jaromir nickte, er wusste, dass sein Vater in seinem Innersten genau so litt, wie er selber. Er zog dabei eine kleine Rolle Pergament aus dem Umhang. Er las sich die Liste noch einmal genau durch und prägte sich alles genau ein. "Wo genau willst du eigentlich das Blut eines Einhornes her bekommen?"

"Das, mein lieber Sohn, wird die Aufgabe des eifrigen Barons, aber das heben wir uns für später auf."

Beide gingen noch ein wenig weiter und kamen dann an ihren Räumlichkeiten an. Sie traten beide ein und verschlossen hinter sich sorgsam die Tür. Wie auf Bestellung erschien Tschat, der Hauself der Slytherins, und fragte unterwürfig nach den Wünschen seiner Herrschaft.

"Pack unsere Sachen zusammen und am Ende klettere auch du in deine Truhe. Wir werden verreisen. Du wirst erst wieder herauskommen, wenn wir es dir erlauben, hast du mich verstanden?"

Gebieterisch blickte Salazar den Elfen an und wusste im gleichen Moment, das Tschat eh nicht anders gehandelt hätte.

Mit eingeknickten Ohren trollte sich der Hauself, um alles so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Währenddessen setzten sich Vater und Sohn auf ein paar Stühle. Salazar sah, dass alles schnell erledigt sein würde, und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

- - o - - o - -

Zur gleichen Zeit tobte Kardinal Vincent von Wingham vor Wut. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner breiten Stirn, die er mit einem Seidentuch vergeblich abwischte.

Vor ihm stand Baron Rupert von Gwynedd, einer seiner getreusten Diener. Die dürre Gestalt mit der wächsernen Haut lächelte huldvoll.

"Keine Sorge, Eminenz", versuchte er seinen Herrn zu beruhigen, "dieser Fehlschlag bedeutet noch lange nicht das Ende. Zufällig bin ich auf einen Handwerksmeister gestoßen, der in der Lage ist, Tonkrüge herzustellen, die durchsichtig sind. Ich habe ihm eine Wagenladung Gold für eine Kiste von seinen Krügen versprochen..."

"Sind die Krüge denn auch so stabil wie irdene Krüge?", wollte der Kardinal wissen, "nicht dass sich ihr Inhalt plötzlich selbständig macht und die armen Seelen ihr Martyrium völlig umsonst auf sich genommen haben."

"Ich habe mich selber überzeugt, seine Ware ist erstklassige Arbeit", beteuerte der Baron, "er hat angeblich in Venezia bei einem Meister studiert."

"Dann gib ihm eine Kiste Gold, damit er doppelt so schnell arbeitet", befahl der Kardinal, "und reserviere ihm einen Scheiterhaufen, wenn er geliefert hat; die stümperhafte Missgeburt eines Zauberers vom letzten Versuch kannst Du gleich mit auf den gleichen Scheiterhaufen stellen. Das wird ein schönes Spektakel für das Volk."

"Ihr seid...", grinste Baron Rupert, "teuflisch gut!"

"Spar dir die dreiste Worte!", gab der Kardinal zurück, "schaff lieber diesen Hexenmeister her. Wie war noch mal sein Name?"

"Salazar Slytherin", antwortete der Baron und verbeugte sich vor dem Kardinal. "Ich eile, ihm die Botschaft zu überbringen, ich fürchte nur..."

"Was in drei Teufels Namen?!", fuhr ihn der Würdenträger barsch an.

"Er... redet sich immer wieder eloquent heraus", antwortete der Baron kleinlaut.

" Ich werde ihm schon die Leviten lesen ", polterte der Kardinal weiter, "sag ihm, wenn er sich nicht binnen drei Tagen hier in der Abtei einfindet, werde ich ihm persönlich Feuer unter seinem Hintern machen. Und zwar an seinem Scheiterhaufen!"

"Ich eile, dem Zaubermeister diese Botschaft zu überbringen", beteuerte der Baron und verneigte sich so tief vor dem General, dass sein Hut den Boden streifte. Dann eilte er davon.

"Was für ein unfähiger Schleimer!", murmelte Kardinal Vincent von Wingham und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Weinkrug, der vor ihm stand. "Wie soll man den christlichen Glauben verbreiten, das Volk unterdrücken, einen magischen Dämon erschaffen und den Reichtum Roms vergrößern, wenn man ausschließlich von ignoranten, vollkommen unfähigen, nichtsnutzigen Versagern umgeben ist!"

Vincent schüttete sich noch etwas Wein nach und beschloss sich etwas zu amüsieren; mit einem Wink verschwand der Diener und brachte ihm eine junge Magd, mit der er sich etwas vergnügen konnte.

Es würde eine lange schöne Nacht werden. Dessen war sich Vincent bewusst und grinste hämisch.

- - o - - o - -

Mit einem lauten Gepolter wurden Salazar und Jaromir brutal aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Tschat verschwand sofort, damit man ihn nicht entdecken konnte. Kein Muggel durfte einen Hauselfen je erblicken, so war das Gesetz; und so handelte er nach einem uralten Instinkt diesem Gesetz zu folgen.

Salazar wies seinem Sohn an, die Räume nicht zu verlassen. Er selbst ging zur Tür und öffnete. Draußen stand, wie er es schon erwartet hatte, der gute alte Baron Rupert von Gwynedd. Überheblich wie immer wollte er an seinem Berater vorbei in dessen Räumlichkeiten treten. Salazar versperrte ihm den Weg: "Aber, aber mein lieber Baron. Sie vergessen unsere Abmachung; niemand außer mir und meinem Sohn betritt unsere Gemächer."

Seiner eigenen Überlegenheit bewusst, schaute er Rupert lächelnd an.

"Was wünschen Sie von mir?"

"Der Kardinal lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er keine weitere Verzögerung wünscht. Des weiteren sollten Sie bedenken, dass er Sie unverzüglich an den Pranger der Inquisition stellen wird und Sie und ihren Sohn auf den Scheiterhaufen werfen lassen wird, falls Sie seinen Aufforderungen nicht endlich Folge leisten werden."

Rupert schnappte nach Luft. Er wollte diese Nachricht so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Zwar war dieser Slytherin für ihn offiziell als Berater bekannt und Rupert zog seinen Nutzen aus Ihren Übereinkünften. Er wusste aber genau, wozu Salazar fähig sein konnte.

"Aber mein lieber Baron, wenn der Kardinal so nett um unsere Anwesenheit bittet, werden wir sie ihm nicht vorenthalten. Lassen Sie doch einfach schon mal die Kutsche anspannen, wir werden dann packen und runter kommen." Rupert war ein wenig verwirrt über den schnellen Sinneswandel seines Beraters, allerdings wollte er sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Die Hauptsache war einfach, dass der Kardinal nun endlich seinen Willen bekam.

In sich rein lächelnd drehte sich Salazar um und betrat seine Gemächer. "Tschat, komm heraus und vollende deine Arbeit." Der Elf kroch rasch aus seinem Versteck und packte weiter. Salazar setzte sich zu Jaromir und lächelte:

"Mein Sohn, alles läuft wie ich es geplant habe."


	5. Das Gewitter

Weiter im Norden, jenseits der Mauer, mit der die Römer das Land aufgeteilt hatten, waren zwei seltsam gekleidete Wanderer unterwegs. Sie hatten das Hochland durchquert und hofften nun, vor Anbruch der Dämmerung den Fluss auf der anderen Seite des großen Waldes zu erreichen.

Der Ältere der beiden trug einen Umhang, wie sie die alten Druiden in jener Zeit trugen, doch er war ein Mann im besten Alter. Er trug ein schweres Bündel auf dem Rücken. Der Junge, der ihm folgte, war etwa elf Jahre alt und ebenso schwer bepackt. Auf seiner Schulter saß eine graue Eule. Beide waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, das sie schon eine ganze Wegstrecke beschäftigte.

"Wie lange werden sie dich noch brauchen?", fragte Arminius seinen älteren Begleiter. "Ich meine, wenn der alte Glaube immer mehr an Bedeutung verliert und die Kirche noch mehr Anhänger gewinnt, wird keiner mehr kommen, um dich nach Odins Plänen zu befragen."

Godric Gryffindor, der ältere der beiden, schwieg nachdenklich bevor er seinem Schüler antwortete.

"Du hast recht, Arminius", sagte er, "der neue Glaube wird immer mehr die alten Traditionen und Riten durch Neue ersetzen. Vieles wird sich niemals ändern. Auch bei den Christen gibt es Seher, denen zukünftige Dinge offenbart werden. Andere Dinge jedoch werden sich grundlegend verändern. Kardinal Vincent hat der Zaubererwelt den Krieg erklärt. Er wird nicht ruhen, bis er den letzten unserer Art auf seine Seite gezogen, oder als Hexe verbrannt hat."

"Ich habe gehört, dass es in vielen Abteien bereits Schulen gibt, wo sie ihren Schüler nicht nur Lesen und Schreiben lehren...", berichtete Arminius.

"...so wie ich dir die Zauberkunst lehre und deine Fähigkeiten im Wahrsagen ausbilde?", fiel ihm Godric ins Wort. Sein Zorn war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"In Wirklichkeit zieht sich der Kardinal eine Elite ehrgeiziger und machtgieriger Gefolgsleute heran. Damit will er seinen Einfluss stärken. Er braucht ihre Unterstützung, um das gemeine Volk zu unterdrücken."

Sie betraten eine Waldlichtung und Godric sah sich prüfend um. "Ich wüsste gerne, ob wir hier noch mehr von diesen Affodillwurzeln finden werden", meinte er und durchsuchte das hohe Gras. "Die Kräuterfrau auf dem Markt in Carlisle würde mir ein Vermögen dafür geben."

Arminius hatte unterdessen den Vogel auf einer Schulter gefüttert, der nun über ihren Köpfen kreiste und die Umgebung auf seine Art und Weise erkundete. Schließlich kehrte er zu Arminius zurück und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Was ist los, Flicka?", fragte er den Vogel, "vor was hast du solche Angst?"

'Sturmvögel', antwortete die Eule in einer Sprache, die nur Arminius verstehen konnte. 'Sie brüten dort oben auf dem Hügel.'

"Bleib nur bei mir", beruhigte Arminius das Tier, das immer wieder ängstlich in die Richtung starrte, die sie dem Jungen beschrieben hatte. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Jagd auf dich machen."

Nun wandte Arminius sich an Godric. "Flicka hat Sturmvögel entdeckt", berichtete er, "nicht weit von hier. Ich würde gerne nachsehen, ob ich ein paar von ihren Federn finden kann."

"Meinetwegen", antwortete Godric, der sich über den Eifer seines Schülers freute, "ich werde inzwischen ein paar von diesen Wurzeln ausgraben. Wir sehen uns dann unten am Fluss. Der Vogel kann dir den Weg zeigen."

"Ist gut", antwortete Arminius und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er brauchte länger als er dachte, bis er auf den Hügel geklettert war, auf dem die Eule das Nest der Sturmvögel vermutete. Die Vögel, die wegen ihrer Federn, die sie unsichtbar machten, so selten zu finden waren, kreisten wütend über ihren Köpfen. Arminius hörte nur ihr Kreischen und das Rauschen ihrer Schwingen, und Flicka drückte sich eng an seinen Hals. Arminius schwang seinen Zauberstab und wehrte die großen Vögel mit einem leichten Schockzauber ab.

Das Nest der Sturmvögel fanden sie auf einer großen Eiche. Die Eule wartete in sicherer Entfernung, während Arminius wagemutig in die Krone des Baumes kletterte.

In dem Nest lagen fünf weißlich-gelbe Eier. Die Sturmvögel kreischten wütend, doch Arminius war an ihren Eiern nicht interessiert, wohl aber an den Federn, mit denen das Nest ausgepolstert war. Rasch füllte er seinen Beutel mit den kostbaren Federn und stieg dann rasch wieder vom Baum herunter.

Erfreut über seine reiche Beute machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er war keine halbe Stunde marschiert, als es zu regnen begann. Zuerst kümmerte sich Arminius, der es gewöhnt war, auch bei Regenwetter durch die Gegend zu ziehen, nicht weiter darum, doch nach und nach wurde der Wind immer kräftiger. Das Blätterdach des Waldes, das ihm bis jetzt Schutz vor dem Regen geboten hatte, war nun der Wassermenge nicht mehr gewachsen und der Sturmwind blies ihm den Regen von vorne ins Gesicht.

Er suchte Schutz unter einer Linde, deren Baumkrone ein dichtes Dach bildete. Er hing sein Bündel an einen Ast und lehnte sich an den Stamm.

Doch das Unwetter hatte gerade erst richtig begonnen. In der Ferne grollte der Donner, der rasch näher kam. Bald zuckten die ersten Blitze zwischen den dicken schwarzen Wolken und Arminius überlegte sich, was er für einen Fehler begangen haben hatte, mit dem er Thor so sehr erzürnt hatte, dass er nun seine gerechte Strafe bekam.

Nun lief ihm das Wasser kalt am Rücken hinunter, doch ihm war das in diesem Moment egal. Wenn Thor ihn mit seinem Zorn treffen wollte, war er sowieso bald tot.

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen fuhr ein Blitz in eine Tanne, die ganz in seiner Nähe stand. Arminius war von dem grellen Licht geblendet und seine Ohren von dem Lärm beinahe taub. Der Stamm der Tanne zersprang vor seinen Augen in zwei Hälften und ein riesiger Ast prallte wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf den nassen Boden. Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase, doch das Feuer wurde von dem peitschenden Regen erstickt.

Einen Moment später war alles um ihn herum wieder still. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Arminius, bis das Gewitter sich nach und nach entfernte. Der Regen ließ wieder nach und die Sonne brach durch die Wolken.

- - o - - o - -

"Du hat deinen Glauben verraten!", schrie eine Stimme, die er nicht kannte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Eine Fratze starrte ihn an. Wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen?

"Für diese Sünde wirst du ewig in der Hölle schmoren", fuhr der Mann fort. Arminius erkannte die schwarze Kutte eines Geistlichen.

"Aber...", versuchte Arminius sich zu verteidigen, doch der Schmerz, der nun folgte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Und dann spürte er die Kälte, die langsam in ihm aufstieg und sich wie ein Eispanzer auf seine Glieder legte. Wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, und er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, um dem Tod ins Auge zusehen.

Das schwarze Wesen, das vor ihm stand, war nicht von dieser Welt. Wie ein dunkler Nebel hüllte es alles ein. Bei seinem Anblick verließ ihn der letzte Rest seines Mutes und er hatte das Gefühl, dass all sein Glück von diesem Wesen aus ihm heraus gesaugt würde.

"Zeig ihm, welche Strafe auf ihn wartet!" Er erkannte eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die neben dem Wesen stand und es kontrollierte. Dieser Mann hatte pechschwarze Haare, aber auffälligste in seinem Gesicht waren seine strahlend grünen Augen, die ihn durchdringend ansahen, seine Stimme klang kalt und unerbittlich.

Langsam kam das Wesen näher, wie eine schwarze Wolke hüllte es ihn langsam ein. Tiefe Traurigkeit vermischte sich mit seiner panischen Todesangst. Innerlich schrie er laut auf, als das bösartige Wesen sich schließlich über ihn beugte und ihn mit seinen kalten Lippen berührte.

Es war als würde das letzte bisschen Leben aus seinem Körper gesaugt. Arminius schrie laut auf, noch immer unfähig, sich zu regen.

In diesem Moment schüttelte ihn Godric und weckte ihn aus seinem Alptraum auf. "Beruhige Dich, es war nicht echt." Zitternd sah der Junge um sich.

"Es war als wäre es der Tod persönlich", berichtete er seinem Lehrer als er wieder Ruhe gefunden hatte, "ein Wesen, das aus dem Schmerz und der Angst der Menschen gemacht und als Strafe von dem Gott der Christen auf die Erde geschickt wurde. Odin sei Dank, war das nur ein böser Traum. Und da war dieser Mann, er ..." Der Junge stockte kurz und beschrieb dann alles was er gesehen hatte.

"Ich fürchte, das war nicht nur ein Traum", widersprach ihm sein Lehrmeister, "ich denke es war eine Vision. Du hast die Gabe, Dinge die passieren vorherzusehen. So wie du mir den schwarz gekleideten Unbekannten beschrieben hast, drängt sich mir so langsam der Verdacht auf, dass ungeheure Dinge geschehen werden. Die Vision macht mir wirklich Sorgen!"

Godric nahm seine Tasche und wühlte ein wenig darin herum, kurze Zeit später zog er ein kleines silbernes Ding heraus und fing an, es erst einmal zu säubern. Er murmelte ein paar Beschwörungsformeln, aber nichts geschah. Erst nach ziemlich langer Zeit rührte sich etwas. Ein verschwommenes Bild wurde auf der silbernen Scheibe sichtbar und klärte sich dann auf. "Mein Alter Freund, schön wieder von Dir zu hören, was kann ich für dich tun." konnte man hören.

"Salazar, ich frage mich was ihr so macht und wo ihr seid, wir wollen euch einen Besuch abstatten."

"Eigentlich ist im Moment kein guter Zeit..." es folgte eine kurze Atempause "wir freuen uns auf euren Besuch. Der Spiegel wird dir den Weg weisen."

Das Bild verschwand wieder und Godric sah seinen Schüler an. "Lass uns aufbrechen." Ohne eine weitere Erklärung ging der Ältere los und der Jüngere folgte ihm ohne eine weiter Frage.


	6. Unmöglichkeiten sind Ausflüchte

Rowena war noch immer ganz verstört und regte sich keinen Millimeter. Brian rüttelte sie an den Schultern. "Rowena, komm mein Kind, ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Brian nahm sie am Arm und führte sie nach Hause. Als beide bei Alminas Schloss ankamen, lief ihnen schon Moira entgegen.

"Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Ach, und hallo Brian."

Moira schaute ihre Mentorin an. "Brian, was ist denn mit Rowena los, sie ist so still!" Brian wandte sich an die Kleine und meinte nur: "Geh und informiere deine Mutter, dass wir rauf kommen."

Moira drehte sich um und lief los.

Als die Beiden oben ankamen, lief ihnen Almina schon entgegen. "Was ist denn los? Moira meinte, dass irgendetwas mit Rowena sei."

Sie sah von Brian zu Rowena und wieder zurück. "Kommt, lasst uns erst mal in deine Räume gehen. Dort werden wir ungestört sein."

Als die Vier in Rowenas Räumen angekommen waren, sagte Rowena: "Ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen, wir hätten Helga und das Mädchen von ihnen nicht einfach so abführen lassen dürfen."

Sie blickte die anderen recht verzweifelt an.

"Und was hätten wir deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Alles, was wir gemacht hätten, hätte uns selber in Schwierigkeiten gebracht", erwiderte Brian abrupt.

Almina unterbrach das Gespräch frühzeitig. "Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht erst einmal erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"

"Verzeih, ich war so aufgebracht, dass ich vergaß, euch von der Situation zu erzählen." Rowena berichtete was Brian und sie selber dort vor hatten und später dann mitbekamen. "Sie ist tatsächlich eine von unserer Art, ich habe sie nämlich erkannt. Ich selber habe mit ihr zusammen damals in Lundenevic bei einem Zauberer studiert. Bei ihr war ein kleines Mädchen, das scheinbar ihrer Schülerin war."

Moira meldete sich bei der Erwähnung des Mädchens zu Wort. "Oh, es gibt noch mehr hier in der Gegend, die wie ich die Magie lernen?"

Rowena betrachtete Moira gutmütig an. "Ja, mein Kind, es gibt eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer, die wie ich jemanden ausbilden. Allerdings ist es nicht immer einfach in diesen Zeiten, ein junges Talent auszubilden. Wir müssen immer und überall aufpassen, dass wir nicht entdeckt werden."

Die Kleine war so aufgeregt von der Neuigkeit, dass ein anderes Mädchen in der Nähe ebenfalls so wie sie selber eine Schülerin war, so dass sie die Ereignisse ganz vergaß. Gerade als sie weitersprechen wollte, unterbrach Rowena sie und widmete sich wieder Almina und Brian.

"Wir müssen etwas tun. Wir müssen sie da rausholen. Koste es was es wolle, Helga ist meine Freundin und ich habe noch nie einen Freund im Stich gelassen."

Brian legte der jungen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das weiß ich doch. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden. Ich werde in die Stadt zurückgehen und nachsehen, wo mein Sohn Ronon ist. Wir werden ihn losschicken, damit er auskundschaftet, was sie mit den beiden vorhaben."

Brian sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und reichte den anwesenden Damen die Hand. Moira gab er einen Kuss auf die Stirn und meinte: "Vergiss die Gedanken, die du hast, höre lieber auf deine Mutter und Rowena."

Moira schaute in überrascht an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich wollte doch gar nicht... gut, ich werde gehorchen." Brian nickte lächelnd, hob die Hand zum Gruß und verließ das Schloss.

"Woran hast du schon wieder gedacht? Du weißt doch, dass man vor Brian nicht viel verbergen kann." Almina schaute ihre Tochter an und erwartete eine Antwort. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal ohne Antwort an diesem Tage abspeisen lassen. Einseitige Diskussionen hatten sie heute Morgen bereits oft genug mit ihr.

"Also, ich dachte man kann keine Gedanken lesen, ich wollte doch gar nichts machen, habe nur gedacht, ... ach vergesst es."

Almina lächelte. "Brian kann auch keine Gedanken lesen, mein Schatz, so einfach geht das nicht. Aber er kann fühlen, was du fühlst. Damit erkennt er dann, woran du denken könntest, und meist liegt er dabei richtig."

Rowena hing derweil ihren Gedanken nach. Sie reagierte nicht auf jenes, was da gerade gesprochen wurde. Auf einmal aber schaute sie auf und meinte: "Lasst uns erst einmal abwarten, was Ronon zu sagen hat, wenn er da ist."

Als Rowena diesen Namen aussprach, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Als ihre Freundin dies sah, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Du magst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Rowena, die das Thema wechseln wollte, meinte nur: "Lass uns doch erst mal einen Tee trinken, das wird unsere Nerven beruhigen, während wir warten."

Almina schüttelte den Kopf, aber akzeptierte diesen Wechsel. "Ich werde Tee anrichten lassen."

- - o - - o - -

Sie saßen im Salon und tranken einen Kräutertee als Ronon den Raum betrat. Brians Sohn war groß und sein Körperbau war durch sein Handwerk sehr muskulös. Er war zwar wie sein Vater in magischen Dingen bewandert, konnte allerdings davon nicht leben und so hatte er schon früh das Schmiedehandwerk erlernt. Seine Kunst war bis in die umliegenden Städte hinein bekannt und geachtet. Die Leute vermuteten niemals, er würde auch nur im Geringsten etwas mit Hexerei zu tun haben, und so hatten er und sein Vater den besten Schutz.

Die beiden Frauen standen auf, um ihren Gast und Freund zu begrüßen. Moira saß in einer Ecke. Sie war, wie so oft, in ein Buch vertieft und ließ sich von dem eintreffenden Mann nicht unterbrechen.

"Ronon, es ist schön, dich wieder einmal in meinem Hause begrüßen zu dürfen, allerdings könnten die Umstände erfreulicher sein."

Ronon begrüßte Almina freundlich und betont höflich, Rowena allerdings schenkte er sein schönstes und breitestes Lächeln und sagte: "Ja, die Umstände könnten besser sein. Aber es ist wie immer eine Freude, Euch zu sehen. Und dich, meine liebe Rowena, sehe ich sowieso viel zu selten."

Rowena lächelte ebenso zurück und bemerkte: "Mein lieber Ronon, es wäre ja nicht so, dass du nicht weißt, wo du mich hättest finden können."

Almina amüsierte sich ein wenig über die beiden, wie sie sich gegenseitig neckten; sie musste sie aber leider in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen.

"Erzähl uns, was du in der Stadt erfahren hast, damit wir weitere Schritte planen können."

Mit einer Handbewegung wies sie den jungen Mann an, er solle sich setzen.

"Nein, nicht hier, bitte", lehnte Ronon ab. "Wie mir scheint haben auch hier manche Wände Ohren."

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand in diesem Hause ein Wort an andere richten würde, um uns zu schaden. Viele hier haben eine Vergangenheit und wollen nicht, dass diese an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Somit sind wir sicher."

Aber Ronon ließ sich nicht umstimmen und daher gingen die drei Erwachsenen in die Bibliothek, die einen besonderen Schutzzauber besaß, und ließen Moira allein zurück.

Ronon berichtete über die Ereignisse, die sich in der Stadt überschlugen. "In einem Eilverfahren wurde diese Helga und ihre Schülerin hinter verschlossenen Türen der Hexerei für schuldig erklärt. Sie sollen morgen auf dem Scheiterhaufen hingerichtet werden. Wunderlich ist nur, dass es keine öffentliche Hexenprüfung gab, normalerweise verzichtet der Kardinal auf diese scheußliche Zurschaustellung nicht."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Die Eltern des Mädchens versuchten zwar, ihre Tochter frei zu bekommen, allerdings ohne jeden Erfolg. Der Vater des Mädchens hatte zwar im Sinn, dass Helga Hufflepuff aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, allerdings hatte er die Konsequenzen für seine Tochter wohl nicht bedacht."

Beide Damen hörten den Erklärungen zu und Rowena schüttelte nur den Kopf. Almina nickte, "Es nützt nichts über das ‚Was wäre Wenn' zu diskutieren. Ihr müsst deine Freundin da rausholen. Allein das zählt, über alles weitere werden wir uns später Gedanken machen."

Rowena sah ihre Freundin an. Sie wusste das Almina niemanden auf dem Scheiterhaufen sehen wollte. Allerdings würde sie nie ihren Stand in der Gesellschaft in Gefahr bringen. Sie war in einer Zwickmühle. Ronon verabschiedete sich und versprach, jede Neuigkeit zu berichten. Den Frauen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als für den Rest des Tages ihren normalen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.

- - o - - o - -

Später saßen Rowena und ihre kleine Schülerin zusammen in Rowenas kleiner Kammer und beschäftigten sich mit Moiras Verwandlungskunst. "Du musst trainieren, länger deine veränderte Gestalt zu behalten", ermahnte Rowena ihre Schülerin.

"Ich weiß, ich dachte nur nicht, dass wir heute noch etwas machen, nachdem was vorhin vorgefallen ist.", maulte Moira ungeduldig.

"Es ist müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wir können heute nichts mehr ausrichten und dann kannst du auch üben." Rowena machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die für die Kleine bedeutete, dass dieses Thema beendet war. Sie wies ihre Schülerin an, weiter zu üben. Moira verwandelte sich und kurze Zeit danach wieder zurück.

"Und du musst dich mehr auf die Details konzentrieren", fuhr ihre Lehrerin fort. "Der Ritter war schon sehr gruselig, aber sein blonder Pferdeschwanz hätte dich verraten."

"Oh weh", seufzte das Mädchen, "den hab ich schon wieder vergessen..."

"Es kann bedeuten, dass man dich am nächsten Baum aufknüpft, wenn sie dich dabei erwischen. Du musst einfach daran denken, dass die Leute Angst vor Dingen haben, die sie für übernatürlich halten." Rowena nahm sich derweil einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie beobachte ihre Schülerin bei ihren Versuchen und versank dabei in Gedanken.

Als Moira beim Üben ihre Mentorin ansah, bemerkte das Mädchen, dass Rowena nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. Sie machte ihr Gesicht nach, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu bekommen. Als dies keine Früchte zu tragen schien, beschloss sie drastischere Maßnahem zu ergreifen. Moira blieb still stehen und überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Gestalt nahm die eines Mannes der Kirche ein. Mit tiefer Stimme polterte sie: "Junge Frau, kommen sie sofort mit."

Abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen, hob Rowena irritiert den Kopf und starrte Moira an. Lange blickte sie dem vermeintlichen Priester ins Gesicht.

"Mein Schatz, du bist genial", rief Rowena, sprang auf und umarmte sie. Moira verlor die Form und wurde wieder das kleine blonde Mädchen.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Moira erstaunt.

Die Frau nahm sie an den Schultern. "Du kennst den Baron? Kannst Du ihn nachmachen? Ach nein, das wäre nicht richtig. Es ist unmöglich, dich da mit hinein zu ziehen."

Moira überlegte ein wenig und machte einen ersten Versuch. Rowena schüttelte den Kopf, Moira ebenfalls. "Unmöglichkeiten sind Ausflüchte steriler Gehirne. Schaffe deine eigenen Möglichkeiten", begann sie zu zitieren, "hast du etwa vergessen, was du mich selber gelehrt hast?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen", antwortete Rowena. "Ist in Ordnung, aber dann muss alles perfekt sitzen. Komm, ich erkläre dir, was ich mir vorstelle."

Die beiden übten und probten den ganzen restlichen Tag. Keiner der beiden ließ sich von Rückschlägen unterkriegen; sie unterbrachen nur für das Nachtmahl, das Almina ihrer Freundin und ihrer Tochter brachte.

"Was habt ihr hier den ganzen Tag gemacht?", fragte die Mutter ihre Tochter neugierig.

"Wir haben nur ein wenig Verwandlung geübt. Ich werde schon sehr viel besser."

"Übertreibt es aber nicht, und geht recht bald zu Bett. Es ist schon sehr spät."

Beide lächelten zustimmend als Almina wieder den Raum verließ.

"Warum hast Du nicht gesagt, was wir hier gemacht haben?" Rowena sah ihre Schülerin fragend an.

"Mutter ist immer viel zu besorgt", antwortete Moira ernst, "ich will nicht, dass sie weiß, was wir morgen vorhaben."

"Na gut, ich weiß nicht ob das so richtig ist, aber in Ordnung."

Moira fing an wieder zu üben, wurde aber von einem herzhaften Gähnen unterbrochen.

"Ich denke, es ist genug für heute, geh nun schlafen."

Moira sah Rowena mit ernstem Gesicht an. "Darf ich heute ausnahmsweise hier bleiben?", bat sie.

Rowena blickte dem Mädchen mitfühlend in die Augen. "Na gut, bleib heute Nacht hier."

Beide machten sich zum Schlafen gehen fertig und legten dann ihre müden Häupter auf zwei weiche Kissen.

"Gute Nacht, meine Kleine", aber Moira hörte es schon gar nicht mehr, sie war schon längst eingeschlafen.


	7. Hexenverbrennung

Ruhig und friedlich lag die Stadt in der Morgensonne da. Nach dem Regen in der Nacht war der Himmel nun blau und die Morgensonne kündigte einen heißen Frühlingstag an.

Langsam kam Leben in die Stadt. Am Brunnen trafen sich die Menschen, um Wasser zu schöpfen. Die Wege füllten sich mit Menschen, die zu Fuß den Markt erkunden wollten; andere wiederum führten mit ihren Ochsenkarren ihre Ware zum Verkauf.

Der Wochenmarkt war der wichtigste Treffpunkt für die Menschen aus der Stadt und Umgebung. Bauern waren oft tagelang hierher unterwegs um ihr Obst, Getreide oder Vieh zu verkauften.

Hier boten Händler ihre Ware feil, verkauften die Fischer ihren letzten Fang und warben die Gaukler und Musikanten um Publikum. Die Menschen aus der Stadt versorgten sich mit Vorräten für die nächsten Tage und Wochen, feilschten um den günstigsten Preis für die Ware und erzählten sich lautstark oder hinter vorgehaltener Hand die neusten Geschehnisse.

Unter der Herrschaft des Barons war die Stadt erblüht und viele zu plötzlichem Wohlstand gekommen, auch wenn bei einigen gemunkelt wurde, dass nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein könnte.

An die einstigen römischen Besetzer erinnerte nur noch ein verlassenes Kastell, das als Gefängnis für den Abschaum der Gesellschaft verwendet wurde, und die Mauer, welche die Stadt umgab.

Viele Häuser um den Marktplatz waren in den letzten Jahren von ihren wohlhabenden Besitzern ausgebaut und verschönert worden. Stattliche Villen waren entstanden, die sich von weitem von den strohgedeckten Häusern unterschieden, in denen das gemeine Volk in den Außenbezirken lebte. Selbst eine Kirche war entstanden, um dem Volk die neue Religion, die mit den Römern ins Land gekommen war, nahe zu bringen.

- - o - - o - -

Dieser Freitagmorgen unterschied sich nicht von den anderen Markttagen, wenn man von der kleinen Gruppe absah, die ihren Weg von dem römischen Kastell an der Kirche vorbei und auf den Marktplatz beschritt.

Es waren Soldaten des Barons und ein Vertreter des Kardinals, welche drei Gefangenen in die Stadt brachten, um unter den Augen der schaulustigen Öffentlichkeit ihre verdiente Strafe durch Verbrennung auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu vollziehen.

Rasch umringten die Menschen die kleine Gruppe und starrten auf die drei Gefangenen, die in schweren Ketten auf den Platz gezerrt wurden.

Der erste von ihnen war ein Dieb und stadtbekannter Taugenichts, den viele schon kannten. Seine Haare und Lumpen waren dreckig und verwahrlost und seine Augen blitzten zornig und bösartig, so dass kleine Kinder zu weinen begannen und viele Zuschauer eine Gänsehaut bekamen.

Die zweite Gefangene war eine Frau, offensichtlich eine Hexe. Ihre Kleidung und ihr Äußeres passten zu der Vorstellung, die viele von einer Hexe hatten, und im Gegensatz zu dem Gefangenen vor ihr, war sie ruhig und gelassen, als würde sie die bevorstehende Prozedur nicht so richtig ernst nehmen.

"Es ist die Kräuterhexe Helga Hufflepuff", flüsterten sich die Menschen zu und rasch verbreiteten sich die verschiedensten Geschichten, die über sie erzählt wurden, im ganzen Ort.

Bei der dritten Gefangenen handelte es sich schließlich um ein junges Mädchen, das viel jünger als ihre elf Jahre aussah. Sie war barfuss und ärmlich gekleidet. Trotz ihres erbärmlichen Aussehens war sie hübsch und mit ihren verweinten Augen hatte sie viele Sympathien auf ihrer Seite.

"Sie steckt mit dem Teufel im Bunde", erzählten die einen.

"Sie hat einen Jungen vom sicheren Tod gerettet", wussten andere und viele Geschichten, die über Kaitlin an jenem Morgen erzählten, waren ebenso aufregend, wie sie falsch waren.

Der Zug endete auf einem freien Platz des Marktes. Hier waren bereits drei Pfähle in den Boden berammt worden. Am Fuß der Pfähle war Holz zu Scheiterhaufen aufgeschichtet, das nur noch darauf wartete, entzündet zu werden.

Jeder der drei Gefangenen wurde nun an einen der Pfähle gebunden, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Der Dieb wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen das Anbinden und fluchte ganz fürchterlich. Das kleine Mädchen allerdings fing ganz leise an zu weinen und man hörte wie die Frau leise auf sie einredete.

- - o - - o - -

In gebührendem Abstand versammelte sich nun das Volk, das nun voller Sensationsgier darauf wartete, Zeuge einer spektakulären Bestrafung zu werden.

Die Soldaten stellten sich schützend um die Scheiterhaufen. Wie oft war es schon passiert, dass Aufständische eine Hinrichtung unterbrochen hatten. Doch heute sah nichts nach einer meuternden Menge aus; die Rädelsführer solcher Aufstände waren größtenteils selber dem strafenden Feuer zum Opfer gefallen.

Ein Herold des Barons trat vor und richtete das Wort an die Menge, die sogleich neugierig verstummte.

"Als Bevollmächtigter des Barons Vincent von Gwynedd verkündige ich hiermit, dass diese drei gegen Gott und die Obrigkeit für schuldig befunden worden sind, und nun durch die heilige Flamme der Inquisition geläutert werden sollen."

Unter den Zuhörern begann ein Gemurmel, dass der Redner ungeduldig zu beenden versuchte. Ein alter Mann trat plötzlich vor die Menge und schrie: "Sie verdienen ein ordentliches Gericht! Niemand darf ohne eindeutige Beweise verurteilt werden! Ich protestiere gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit!"

Der Beauftragte des Barons winkte ein paar Soldaten heran, dann befahl er: "Ergreift ihn und stellt ihn für vierundzwanzig Stunden an den Pranger!"

Die Soldaten gehorchten dem Befehl, während das Volk johlte und pfiff, doch sie ließen sich nicht davon abhalten, ihren Befehl auszuführen. Grob packten sie den Alten und zerrten ihn davon.

Nun trat ein Geistlicher vor das Volk. Er trug eine brennende Fackel in der Hand. Die Menschenmenge verstummte und hielt gespannt den Atem an.

"Und so frage ich Euch noch ein letztes Mal, wollt ihr euch von euren Sünden frei waschen? So wiederruft die ketzerischen Handlungen, die ihr begangen habt und bekennt euch zum christlichen Glauben."

Ihm schrie unendliches Schweigen entgegen und so begann er seine Litanei, "In nomini patri et filii et spiritu sanctu, somit übergeben wir nun dieses Fleisch dem läuternden Feuer, um unserer unschuldigen Seelen willen. So werde Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub."

Mit einem angewiderten Blick sah er auf die Gefangenen, dann gab er den Soldaten ein Zeichen. Drei von ihnen kamen zu ihm herüber, entzündeten ihre Fackeln an seiner und warteten neben den drei Scheiterhaufen auf den Befehl des Herolds, das Feuer zu entzünden.

- - o - - o - -

Keiner hatte das Mädchen gesehen, das sich aus der Menge gelöst hatte und zu dem Herold des Barons und dem Geistlichen getreten war, denn ein Schutzzauber verhinderte, dass jemand ihr Beachtung schenkte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verwandelte sie sich unerwartet von dem jungen Mädchen mit dem blonden Pferdeschwanz und den freundlichen Augen in einen beleibten Mann Mitte fünfzig mit strengem Blick, schwarzen streng gescheitelten Haaren und einem kostbaren Mantel mit pelzbesetztem Kragen verwandelte.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs löste Rowena den Tarnzauber und die Menge erstarrte vor dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Barons Vincent von Gwynedd mitten auf dem Hinrichtungsplatz.

Obwohl ihr Herz vor Aufregung wie wild schlug, setzte Moira, die in der Gestalt des Barons vor der Menge aufgetaucht war, das finsterste Gesicht auf, das sie zustande brachte, und begann im nächsten Moment an, vor Wut zu schnauben und zu toben.

"Ihr Narren", schrie er den Herold und den Geistlichen an, "wer hat euch die Anweisung gegeben, diese fleißigen und redlichen Leute aus meinem Volk öffentlich zu diffamieren und sie hinter meinem Rücken zu ermorden?! Mir liegt keine Klage gegen diese Menschen vor."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, während sie nach Worten suchte, und der Geistliche begann, sich zu verteidigen.

"Aber Baron, ihr selbst hab gestern angeordnet, diese Hexen dem läuternden Feuer...", begann er.

"Schweig er!", unterbrach ihn Moira abrupt und der Geistliche verbeugte sich devot, als hätte er einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Moira warf ihm noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dann versicherte sie sich, dass der Herold des Barons ebenfalls keine Anstalten mehr machte, ihm zu widersprechen, und wandte sich an die Soldaten.

"Bindet sie los!", befahl er ihnen, "und lasst ihnen die Kutsche dort. Bringt sie, wohin sie wollen, aber beeilt euch!"

Die Soldaten beeilten sich, den Befehl auszuführen. Der Herold des Barons winkte die Kutsche herbei, die für ihn selbst bereit stand, und gab dem Kutscher Anweisungen. Verduzt und mit zitternden Knien stiegen Helga, Kaitlin und der dritte Gefangene in die Kutsche und erst als Helga in der Nähe der Kutsche Rowena erblickte, die ihr zuzwinkerte, verstand sie, was gerade passiert war.

Mit knallender Peitsche fuhr die Kutsche an und war rasch verschwunden, wie auch der Baron ganz plötzlich den Blicken der Menge entzogen war und irgendwo in der Menschenmenge ein blondes Mädchen mit einem Pferdeschwanz auftauchte, das sich vor Lachen die Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Umherstehenden zu erregen.

- - o - - o - -

Helga und Kaitlin rasten inzwischen mit der Kutsche durch die engen Gassen. Neben ihnen saß der dritte Gefangene, ein gewöhnlicher Dieb, der die beiden Frauen argwöhnisch musterte.

"Wohin?", fragte der Kutscher seine Fahrgäste. Helga gab ihm Anweisung, sie vor das Stadttor zu bringen und dort abzusetzen. Ihrem Mitgefangenen war es egal, und so lenkte der Kutscher seine Pferde nach Süden, eine lange Straße entlang, bis sie schließlich das Stadttor erreichten.

Die Kutsche hielt und die beiden stiegen aus. Kaitlin bemerkte, dass ihre Knie zitterten, als sie wieder auf der Straße stand.

"Lass uns verschwinden", meinte Helga, "du kannst sowieso nicht mehr nach Hause. Und ich schon gar nicht."

Sie waren keine zehn Minuten gegangen, als hinter ihnen Rowena und Moira auftauchten. Helga erkannte Rowena und wartete am Wegrand auf die beiden.

"Hallo Rowena", begrüßte sie die Hexe, "ihr seid gerade noch im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht."

"Grüß dich, Helga", beantwortete Rowena den Gruß, "schon damals in Lundenevic hattest du das Talent, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Beide Freundinnen begrüßten sich herzlich mit einer Umarmung.

"Und du warst mehr als einmal meine Retterin", lächelte Helga. Sie wendet sich Moira zu und sagt: "Doch ich glaube, dieses Mal habe ich mein Leben vor allem dir zu verdanken, kleiner Baron."

Moira errötete und sah zu Boden.

"Meine Schülerin Moira", stellte Rowena sie vor.

"Und das ist meine Schülerin Kaitlin", erklärte Helga und berichtete Rowena und Moira rasch, was geschehen war.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten hier verschwinden", meinte Rowena schließlich und bot Helga und Kaitlin an, die Nacht im Schloss der Gräfin zu verbringen.


	8. Zuflucht und Verfolgung

Die Gräfin Almina hatte bereits von der Rettung der bei den Hexen gehört und war nicht gerade glücklich, als Rowena sie bat, Helga und Kaitlin für ein paar Tage bei sich beherbergen zu dürfen.

"Der Baron wird sehr wütend über den Vorfall sein", erklärte sie, "nicht zuletzt, weil er schon mehrfach zum Spott des Volkes geworden ist. Wenn sich rumspricht, dass ich einer Hexe zur Flucht verholfen habe, bin ich mit dran."

Rowena versicherte ihrer Freundin, dass die beiden nicht lange bleiben würden und weil Moira ihre Mutter so nachdrücklich bearbeitete, war Almina schließlich einverstanden Sie nahm der Hexe aber das Versprechen ab, nichts zu tun was Moiras Sicherheit gefährdete.

Helga und Kaitlin betraten schließlich Rowenas kleine Kammer. Hier gab es neben dem Bett nur einen Stuhl, eine Truhe, in der Rowena ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte, und einen wackeligen Tisch, auf dem ein Stapel beschriebener Bögen Pergament lag. Es stand dort ein Kessel, in dem Rowena einige Beutel getrockneten Kräutern aufbewahrte, und einige Flaschen mit seltsam schimmernden Flüssigkeiten standen um den Kessel herum.

"Ich habe mir bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich hier besonders häuslich einzurichten", meinte Rowena als Helga ihre Unterkunft kritisch betrachtete. "Aber nun werde ich euch auch ein bisschen Platz schaffen müssen."

Sie zog aus ihrem Beutel ein Stück Kohle und zeichnete damit an die gegenüber liegende Wand ein mannshohes Rechteck. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, während sie den Stab auf die Wand richtete. "Camere Expando!"

Aus dem Rechteck wurde eine Tür, die Moira begeistert öffnete. Sie betraten eine Kammer, die nicht viel größer als Rowenas Kammer war. Auch sie besaß ein Bett, einen Stuhl und einen Tisch.

"Fühl dich wie zuhause", sagte Rowena zu Helga, die dankbar ihre neue Unterkunft ansah.

"Den musst du mir beibringen", meldete sich Kaitlin zu Wort, "ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch. Meine Familie bewohnt eine winzigen Hütte..."

Sie verstummte traurig als ihr einfiel, dass sie so schnell nicht mehr nach Hause konnte.

Rowena bemerkte ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Das ist nicht schwer", lachte sie, "wenn du willst, zeig ich es dir. Und noch ein paar viel bessere Tricks."

"Au ja!", rief Kaitlin begeistert und bedankte sich höflich.

"Und wo möchtest du schlafen?", fragte Rowena das Mädchen.

"Ach bittet bitte, Rowena, darf Kaitlin bei mir schlafen?", meldete sich nun Moira zu Wort.

"Wenn deine Mutter einverstanden ist...", antwortete Rowena und Helga nickte.

Moira sah zu dem größeren Mädchen auf. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief sie unternehmungslustig, "komm mit, wir fragen sie gleich!"

Und damit waren die beiden Mädchen verschwunden.

"Es würde den beiden Mädchen gut tun, eine Freundin zu haben, so wie wir beide es sind", bemerkte Rowena.

Helga umarmte ihre Freundin und sagte: "Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht gesehen, die Umstände hätten allerdings besser sein können."

"Danke, Rowena", sagte Helga dann noch zu Rowena, "du hast was bei mir gut."

"Ist schon okay", lachte Rowena, "wir waren in Lundenevic Freunde, lass uns das gemeinsam durchstehen und Freunde bleiben. Und wenn du Moira in Kräuterkunde unterrichtest, zeige ich Kaitlin im Gegenzug, wie man mit dem Zauberstab umgeht und sich die Welt mit Sprüchen so gestaltet, wie man sie will."

"Das finde ich eine hervorragende Idee", stimmte Helga ihrer Freundin zu, "zwei Hexen sind besser als eine. Und zwei Schüler sind schon eine halbe Klasse."

Beide lachten bei diesem Gedanken und gingen in Helgas neue Kammer, um es dort ein wenig gemütlicher zu machen.

- - o - - o - -

Am anderen Morgen war Rowena früh auf und machte sich daran, ihre Vorräte zu überprüfen.

"Ich habe fast keine Sturmvogelfedern mehr", berichtete sie Helga, die wenig später erwachte und zu ihr ins Zimmer kam.

"Das ist schlecht", antwortete Helga, "ich möchte die Gastfreundschaft der Gräfin nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen. Sie werden weiter nach mir suchen, und wenn sie mich hier finden, kostet es sie Kopf und Kragen."

"Uns wird hier so schnell niemand finden", antwortete Rowena zuversichtlich. "Dennoch hast du vollkommen recht: Wir sollten einen kleinen Vorrat der wichtigsten Dinge anlegen, damit wir im Notfall rasch verschwinden können. Und dazu werde ich mich heute noch auf den Markt begeben, um zu sehen, ob Brian mir vielleicht das eine oder andere organisieren kann."

"Aber es ist langsam wirklich gefährlich", wandte Helga ein. "Wenn dich jemand gesehen hat..."

"Das glaube ich kaum", lächelte Rowena.

Helga war nicht glücklich über Rowenas Plan, doch nach einiger Diskussion stimmte sie der Freundin schließlich doch zu und ließ sie gehen.

Im Morgengrauen schlich Rowena aus dem Schloss und folgte einer Gruppe Bauern, die mit ihrem Gemüse auf den Weg zum Markt waren.

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie die Stadt. Rowena wunderte nicht über die verschärften Kontrollen am Stadttor, sondern schützte sich selber mit einem einfachen Schutzzauber, der bewirkte, dass sich die Wachleute am Tor nicht für sie interessierten und sie das Tor unbehelligt passieren konnte.

Brian stand bereits an seinem Marktstand, als Rowena bei ihm eintraf. Als einfacher Bauer getarnt, verkaufte er auf dem Markt Schnaps und Obstbrand. Darüber hinaus hatte er eine ganze Reihe magischer Tränke in seinem Sortiment, die jedoch für die Muggel unter den Marktbesuchern wie "normale" Spirituosen aussahen.

"Hallo Brian", begrüßte sie den alten Mann, "gut dass ich dich hier treffe."

"Guten Morgen Rowena", antwortete Brian, "du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Es wird hinter vorgehaltener Hand über dich gesprochen. Ich habe gehört, dass man dich bereits mit der missglückten Hexenverbrennung in Verbindung bringt. Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kommen. Also tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und verschwinde, bevor sie als nächstes versuchen, dich zu verbrennen!"

"Ähem", Rowena und Brian hatten den groß gewachsenen Mann in dem Druidenumhang nicht bemerkt, der nun zu ihnen getreten war. Hinter ihm stand ein Junge, etwa elf Jahre alt, auf dessen Schulter eine Eule saß.

Rowena und Brian fuhren erschrocken herum. Wer war der Fremde, der ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte? Rowena fasste unter ihrem Umhang und ergriff sicherheitshalber ihren.

"Keine Angst", beruhigte er die beiden, "ich habe nichts gehört. Und ich werde keinen von uns an die Römer oder sonst jemanden verraten!"

"Dann sei uns gegrüßt, Fremder", antwortete Brian, der sich als erster wieder gefasst hatte. "Darf ich Euch in unsere Schmiede einladen?"

Godric nickte und sie gingen alle zusammen zu der Schmiede, die ganz in der Nähe des Marktstandes war. Dort wies Brian seinen Sohn kurz an, sich um den Stand zu kümmern. "Darf ich ebenfalls von meinen erlesenen Bränden und Tränken etwas anbieten?"

Bevor der Fremde antworten konnte, hatte er eine Flasche Firewhiskey in der Hand und goss drei kleine Gläser damit voll.

"Mein Name ist Brian", sagte er und erhob sein Glas. "Auf euer Wohl, Fremder!"

"Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor", antwortete der Druide und nahm das angebotene Glas, "und das ist mein Schüler Arminius."

Rowena konnte es nicht fassen, dass Brian diesen Fremden einfach so mitnahm, aber er hatte normalerweise ein untrügliches Gespür für andere Menschen.

"Rowena", meinte die Hexe schließlich und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Tut mir leid, aber wir sind alle schrecklich nervös..."

"Kein Problem", antwortete Godric und sie tranken von dem Firewhiskey.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass der Vorfall, den ich vorhin nicht überhören konnte, nichts mit einer gewissen Hexe zu tun hat, die ich im Moment vergeblich suche", fuhr Godric fort. "Ihr Name ist Helga Hufflepuff."

Rowena zuckte zusammen, als er Helgas Namen nannte, so dass sie sich fast an dem magischen Whiskey verschluckte, und Godric starrte sie an.

"Verzeiht", fügte er hinzu, "hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Rowena sah ihn an. Plötzlich kamen ihr wieder Zweifel, ob sie dem Fremden vertrauen konnte. "Woher kennt ihr diese Frau?", fragte Rowena den Fremden. Doch Brian kam einer Antwort zu vor. "Ich kenne die Dame", antwortete Brian für sie, "wenn du willst, kann ich ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie ist im Augenblick..."

"...verreist", beendete Rowena den Satz und hielt ihren alten Freund am Arm fest. "Ihr habt uns immer noch nicht gesagt woher ihr Helga kennt."

"Dann sind die Gerüchte wahr und ihr beide müsst Freunde von Helga sein.", folgerte Godric.

Der Druide wandte sich an Rowena. "Ich kenne Helga seit einiger Zeit. Wir tauschten schon diverse Informationen aus."

Er blickte wieder zu Brian und sagte: "Richte ihr aus, dass ich Affodillwurzeln für sie gesammelt habe, und mein junger Freund hat Sturmvogelfedern gefunden, die er ihr zum Kauf anbieten möchte."

"Sturmvogelfedern?", fragte Rowena interessiert. Vorbei war ihre ganzes Misstrauen. "Ich wäre ebenfalls daran interessiert, einige zu erwerben."

Rasch waren sich Godric und Rowena über den Handel einig, und Rowena versprach Godric, Helga von ihrem Zusammentreffen zu berichten.

"Richte ihr meine herzlichsten Grüße aus", bat er die Hexe, "und ich wünsche ihr alles Gute. Und wenn sie meine Unterstützung braucht, kann sie sich gerne mit mir in Verbindung setzen."

Er überreichte Rowena einen seltsamen Stein, der grünlich schimmerte und in der Mitte eine Vertiefung hatte.

"Das ist ein Callme", erklärte er ihr, "damit kann Helga jederzeit mit mir in Verbindung treten.

Damit verabschiedete er sich von Brian und Rowena und machte sich mit Arminius wieder auf den Weg.

"Glaubst du, wir können ihm vertrauen?", fragte Rowena ihren Freund.

"Ich glaube schon", antwortete Brian zuversichtlich.

Wie immer hatte Brian mit seiner Einschätzung vollkommen Recht. Dennoch bemerkte auch er die Gefahr nicht, die ihnen von ganz anderer Seite drohten. Auch Rowena entging es, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss der Gräfin machte, dass ihnen ein zerlumpter, zwielichtiger Kerl folgte, der ihr von der fehlgeschlagenen Hexenverbrennung in Erinnerung hätte sein müssen...

- - o - - o - -

Keine Stunde später wurden Kaitlin und Moira vom Lärm der herannahenden Soldaten aufgeschreckt. Fassungslos starrten sie aus dem Fenster.

"Los, wir müssen hier verschwinden!", rief Moira und die beiden Mädchen rannten hinunter zu Rowena und Helga, die sicher gerade über die Begegnung mit dem Druiden unterhielten.

Am Tor hörte man die Soldaten poltern "Öffnet das Tor, wir suchen in diesem Haus Frauen, die sich der Hexerei schuldig gemacht haben. ÖFFNET DAS TOR"

- - o - - o - -

Rasch suchten die beiden Hexen ein paar Sachen zusammen, dann ergriffen sie zwei Besen, die in Rowenas Schrank für solche Notfälle bereit lagen, und rannten so schnell sie konnten die steile Treppe des Turms empor.

"Wir müssen die anderen warnen!", rief Moira und zögerte.

"Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen, sie suchen nur uns", widersprach ihr Rowena, "aber wenn man uns hier findet, ist Almina auch in Gefahr. Sie werden alle in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie sehen, dass niemand von uns hier ist. Also lass uns verschwinden!"

Noch ehe die Soldaten das Innere des Schlosses erreicht hatten, saßen die Hexen mit ihren Schülerinnen auf den Besen und verschwanden so schnell sie konnten.

In einiger Entfernung betrachteten sie das Schloss, das rings von Soldaten umgeben war. Als schließlich schwarze Rauchwolken aufstiegen, begann Moira zu schluchzen und die anderen versuchten sie vergeblich zu trösten, dabei ging es ihnen allen nicht viel besser.

Bald stand das ganze Schloss in Flammen, die wütend in die Luft züngelten.

"Kommt, lasst uns gehen", meinte Rowena schließlich, "wir können nichts mehr für sie tun."

Tiefe Trauer umhüllte die junge Frau, sie drückte Moira fest an sich um das Mädchen, aber auch sich selber zu trösten. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Das dieses kleine Mädchen nun mehr für sie war, als nur eine Schülerin. Rowena war nun alles, was Moira noch geblieben war.


	9. Das Experiment

Nicht weit von der Stadt hatte der Graf seine Burg. Die Festung sah schon von außen gruslig aus. Dicke, schwere Mauern schützten sie gegen Angriffe der Feinde, und der kahle Fels, auf dem die Burg errichtet war, sah nicht gerade einladend aus.

Noch schrecklicher waren die Geschichten, die man sich in der Umgebung über den Grafen und die Burg erzählten. Geister wollte man gesehen haben, die auf der dort umherspukten; dunkle Reiter, die in der Nacht durch den schwarzen Wald jagten. Die nächtlichen Schreie armer Seelen, die in dem Verließ gefoltert wurden, konnte man weit hören.

- - o - - o - -

In dieser Nacht warf der Vollmond ein besonders grusliges Licht auf die Burg. Tief unten in den Gewölben saß Baron Rupert von Gwynedd in seinem Laboratorium und studierte in einem alten, magischen Pergament. Die Aufzeichnungen waren mit einer Geheimtinte notiert, die er sichtbar machte, in dem er sie in einem verzauberten Spiegel las. "Dunkle Zauber zu Beherrschung der menschlichen Seele" lautete der Titel.

Es klopfte an der Türe. "Herein!", rief er unwillig. Ein Diener trat ein und kündigte einen Besucher an.

"Schick ihn herein", befahl der Baron, "und ab sofort möchte ich von niemandem mehr gestört werden, selbst wenn es der Papst persönlich wäre."

Der Diener verbeugte sich unterwürfig tief und verließ das Zimmer. Wenig später trat Salazar Slytherin ein.

"Guten Abend, mein Freund!", begrüßte ihn der Baron. Salazar nickte zur Begrüßung nur flüchtig mit dem Kopf und murmelte ein "Guten Abend, Baron."

"Ich hoffe du hast mir beschafft, was ich dir aufgetragen habe", polterte der Baron streng.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer nickte und öffnete eine Kiste, die er bei sich hatte. Sieben gläserne Krüge, die jeweils ein Maß füllten und mit einem Deckel verschlossen werden konnten, brachte er hervor.

"Die ersten sieben habe ich heute erhalten", berichtete Salazar nicht ohne Stolz, "weitere fünf bekomme ich nächste Woche. Ihr seht, euer Gold war gut angelegt."

"Das will ich auch hoffen", dröhnte der Baron, "schließlich wächst das ja auch nicht auf Bäumen!"

"Aber ich dachte, ihr hättet die Formel angewendet, die ich euch gelehrt habe...", antwortete Salazar.

"Schweigt!", polterte der Baron wütend, "ihr habt mich mit diesem unsäglichen Zauberspruch zum Narren gemacht. Wie soll ein vollkommen gestresster Mann, der gleichzeitig die Macht an sich reißen, seine Feinde bekämpfen und einen wahnsinnigen Kardinal in Schach halten muss, auch noch die Zeit finden einen derart komplizierten Zauber einzuüben?!"

Salazar unterdrückte ein Grinsen und wechselte das Thema. "Dann können wir heute damit beginnen, das benötigte," er machte eine unnötig lange Pause, "Material zu extrahieren?", fragte er den Baron.

"Ich habe mein Verließ extra auffüllen lassen", grinste der Baron und Salazar durchzuckte ein kalter Schauer, als er sich an die kalte, gefühllose Gewalt des Barons erinnerte.

"Na dann...", meinte Salazar betont ruhig, "so lasst uns mit dem Experiment beginnen."

- - o - - o - -

Das erste Opfer, das der Baron herein führen ließ, war ein Bauer, etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, braun gebrannt und muskulös. Doch seine Augen waren glasig und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Arme und Beine waren mit schweren Ketten gebunden und auf dem nackten Oberkörper waren deutlich die blutigen Spuren schwerster Misshandlungen erkennbar.

"Das Geheimnis der Extraktion menschlicher Gefühlsregungen", las der Baron aus dem magischen Pergament, "besteht darin, die Essenz in seiner größt möglichen Reinheit und Konzentration zu produzieren und in einem magischen Gefäß aufzufangen."

"Das habt ihr bereits fünf Mal gelesen", antwortete Salazar trocken.

"Ja und?", erwiderte der Baron, "hast du vielleicht einen Plan, was das konkret bedeutet? Ich meine, außer dass ich ihm Schmerzen zufügen muss."

Der Gefangene sah ihn mit panischem Blick an. Seine Angst musste unermesslich sein.

Der Baron nahm eine Peitsche zur Hand und schlug auf ihn ein. Salazar schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ihr verwechselt Schmerzen mit Angst", erklärte er selbstbewusst. "Mit seinen Schmerzen fangen wir nicht viel an. Seht Ihr, seine Angst ist von ihm gewichen, nun sind es Schmerz und Wut, die ihn beherrschen."

"Pest und Cholera!", schimpfte der Baron und schlug dem Bauern mit der Faust ins Gesicht, "wieso jagt ihm das keine Angst ein?!"

"Holt sein Weib", schlug Salazar vor, "schlagt sie, wenn ihr Spaß daran habt. Ihr werdet sehen, seine Angst wird sich rasch wieder einstellen."

"Teufel, Slytherin", polterte der Baron, "ihr seid so unsagbar schlau. Ohne euch hätte ich niemals die Chance, diesen Zauber auszuführen." Als Salazar dies hörte, stimmte er zu, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Rupert rief seine Soldaten, die vor der Türe warteten, und gab ihnen einen knappen Befehl. Kurze Zeit später zerrten sie eine ebenfalls schrecklich zugerichtete Frau herein. "Legt sie auf die Streckbank!", befahl der Baron, "ich werde mir jetzt ihre Knochen einzeln vornehmen."

Der Gefangene ließ einen gequälten Schrei los, doch der Baron kümmerte sich schon nicht mehr um ihn, sondern begann, die Frau auf der Streckbank zu quälen.

Salazar betrachtete den Baron voller Abscheu. Wie konnte man sich so an den Qualen hilfloser Menschen ergötzen? Kopfschüttelnd nahm er das erste Glasgefäß zur Hand und ging auf den armen Bauern zu.

Die Angst des Mannes war nun deutlich zu spüren. Panisch sah er zu, wie der Baron seine Frau quälte, die sich nun vor Schmerzen wand.

"Timor Extrakto!", murmelte Salazar und richtete den Zauberstab auf den zitternden Mann, während er das offene Glas in der anderen Hand hielt.

Ein silbernes Leuchten breitete sich über dem Kopf des Gequälten aus, das sich langsam schwarz färbte. Wie eine Wolke aus Rauch verdichtete sich die magische Essenz, die Salazar nun mit seinem Zauberstab aufnahm und in das Glas füllte. Wenig später hatte er das erste Glas gefüllt und der Mann war tot.

"Mist, jetzt ist er hinüber", beschwerte sich der Baron und rief seine Soldaten.

"Nehmt ihn mit", befahl er mit zornerfüllter Stimme, "und bringt mir den Jungen her!"

Der Junge, den die Soldaten als nächstes in das Laboratorium führten, sah ähnlich mitleiderregend aus, wie die anderen Gefangenen. Seine Augen waren verheult und er warf hilfesuchende Blicke auf Salazar.

"Ein kleines Kind?", wandte sich Salazar mit einem ziemlich spöttischen Unterton an den Baron. "Wollt ihr an ihm Eure Überlegenheit demonstrieren oder hat Euch der Kleine etwas getan?"

"Schweigt", fuhr in der Baron mit hasserfülltem Blick an. Er ist vom Bösen besessen, nachdem ihn die kleine Hexe aus der Hölle zurück geholt hat."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer grinsenden Fratze und dröhnte: "Kinder sind rein in ihrem Glauben und in ihren Gefühlen. Soll uns das Kind doch lehren, was Höllenangst ist."

Er zerrte den Jungen auf die Seite des Labors und band ihn mit Stricken an einen hölzernen Balken. Dann zog er ein Schwert hervor und begann, den Jungen einzuschüchtern.

Salazar stand daneben und schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Was versuchte dieses heimtückische Ungeheuer mit dieser feigen Tat zu demonstrieren? Seine eigene Allmächtigkeit? Seine grausame Besessenheit von einer unersättlichen Gier nach Macht und Überlegenheit, die in Salazar Unbehagen und Abscheu hervorrief.

Mit einem weiteren gläsernen Krug stand er neben dem Baron, um dessen grausames Werk zu unterstützen und die Angst des Jungen für ihren teuflischen Plan zu extrahieren. Doch als der erste Schnitt, das erste Blut den Jungen starr vor Angst aufschreien ließ, fiel das Glas zu Boden und zerbarst mit einem lauten Klirren.

"Bist du von allen Geistern verlassen?", schrie ihn der Baron ungnädig an. "Ihr werdet mir das Glas ersetzen."

"Das Gold, mit dem ihr es erkauft habt, wurde von meiner Hand erschaffen", antwortete Salazar, "doch das Grauen, das geplant ist, soll nicht ebenso meine Handschrift tragen, wenn ihr es aus dem Leiden und Tod unschuldiger Kinder erschafft."

"Du wagst es, so mit deinem Herrn zu sprechen?", tobte nun der Baron. "Habe ich dich nicht aus größten Schwierigkeiten befreit? Hat dein Gedächtnis vielleicht unter der Aufregung des Experiments ein wenig gelitten, ich könnte dir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen..."

"Meinem Gedächtnis geht es gut", erwiderte Salazar, "und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist mein Schuld bei euch bereits um ein vielfaches bezahlt worden. Ihr werdet euch also in Zukunft einen anderen suchen müssen, der eure Drecksarbeit erledigt. Das Experiment ist zwar durchaus interessant, aber Kinder werde ich dafür nicht missbrauchen."

Der Baron wandte sich langsam zu ihm um. Salazar war überrascht, dass kein Wutanfall seine Worten folgte. Allerdings kannte er den Baron, so dass er darauf gefasst war, als dieser den Zauberstab zog und auf ihn richtete. Rupert wollte ihn mit einem Fluch treffen, hatte aber nicht mit seinem Gegenüber gerechnet.

"Expelliarmus!", rief Salazar, der um einiges schneller, seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und entwaffnete seinen Gegner mit einem einzigen Wink.

Wehrlos stand der Baron vor ihm und hob langsam die Hände.

"Das war... nur ein kleiner Scherz", meinte er lahm und spielte die Situation runter.

Salazar starrte voller Abscheu in sein dreistes Gesicht.

"Geht mir aus dem Weg", warf er ihm voller Verachtung ins Gesicht und als der Baron nicht sofort reagierte, warf er ihn mit einem leichten Schockzauber zu Boden.

"Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er den Jungen.

"Ronald", antwortete der Junge und sah Salazar freundlich an, während dieser ihm die Fesseln mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes durchtrennte.

"Geh nach Hause, Ronald", sagte Salazar freundlich zu ihm und half seiner Mutter von der Folterbank.

Auf den Jungen gestützt verließen Mutter und Sohn die Burg des Barons und machten sich im gespenstischen Licht des Mondes auf den Weg.


	10. Nur noch Trümmer

Die beiden Frauen mit ihren Schülerinnen waren auf ihrer Flucht in die umliegenden Berge geflogen. Dort gab es einige Höhlen und in einer hatten sie Zuflucht gesucht. Wären die Umstände bessere, dann hätten sie sicherlich die schöne Aussicht auf den großen See genossen. Für all dies hatten die Vier unvermeidlicherweise keine Augen.

Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden, die Dunkelheit hüllte sie alle vier ein und verdeckte so einige Tränen.

Helga stand auf und brach als erste das allgemeine Schweigen. "Rowena", sagte sie knapp und leise. Mit einer kurzen Geste wies sie ihre Freundin an, ihr aus der Höhle zu folgen. Die beiden Mädchen waren inzwischen eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen und bekamen von all dem nichts mit.

"Rowena, wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir nun tun wollen", fuhr Helga fort. "Auch hier können wir nicht lange bleiben."

Ihre Freundin nickte und meinte dann: "Du hast Recht. Trotzdem sollten wir noch einmal zum Schloss zurück. Moira sollte sich verabschieden können und auch ich möchte diesem Ort Lebewohl sagen. Für mich ist es ebenfalls zu einem Zuhause geworden."

Rowena ließ die Hände in ihre Tasche gleiten und stutze auf einmal. Helga schaute sie fragend an.

"Was ist los?" Kopfschüttelnd zog Rowena einen kleinen, grünen Stein heraus.

"Woher hast du denn das Callme?", wollte Helga erstaunt wissen.

Rowena reichte es ihrer Freundin. "Der Druide, den ich kurz erwähnte, gab es mir für dich. Sein Name ist Godric Gryffindor. Ich habe das Callme in der Aufregung ganz vergessen."

"Godric gab es dir? Er ist der Druide, den du erwähntest? Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"

"Ja, ich hätte es dir ja schon eher erzählt, aber wir wurden vorhin etwas unsanft unterbrochen. Wenn du dich bitte erinnern möchtest?!"

"Nein, daran möchte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern." Helga nahm das Callme in ihre Hand und legte ihren Daumen in die Vertiefung in der Mitte. Sofort wurde der Stein heiß und fing an zu leuchten.

"Ich kenne Godric schon einige Zeit. Wir haben oft lange Gespräche geführt, wenn wir uns trafen. Er kann uns sicherlich in unserer Situation hilfreich sein. Zwei sind besser als einer und bei dreien, kann schon gar nix mehr schief gehen. Das Callme wird ihn zu uns führen. Wenn er noch nicht so weit weg ist, dann kommt er sicherlich so schnell wie möglich her. Wir müssen nur noch ein klein wenig warten."

Sie setzte sich hin. "Weißt du, wir sollten uns mehr so Orte schaffen, wie in Lundenevic", überlegte sie, "dann müssten wir nicht immer diese Situationen durchstehen."

Rowena setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und antwortete: "Du hast Recht, aber wo?"

- - o - - o - -

Nur knapp eine Meile entfernt spürte Godric eine Wärme, die sich in seiner Tasche ausbreitete. Er griff hinein und zog sein Callme heraus. Lächelnd hielt er es eine kurze Weile in der Hand und weckte dann seinen Schützling.

"Wir müssen los. Eine Freundin braucht uns." Verschlafen machte sich Arminius auf, seinem Lehrer zu folgen. Beide wanderten in die Dunkelheit. Gleichwohl wohin der Stein sie führen würde, folgten sie ihm.

- - o - - o - -

Oben auf dem Berg bemerkten die beiden Frauen, wie von unten zwei Personen den Berg erklommen. Rowena nahm ihren Zauberstab, denn sie wollte vorbereitet sein. Nicht noch einmal würde sie zulassen, dass etwas passierte.

Als die beiden Menschen näher kamen, fasste Helga sie am Arm und meinte: "Das ist Godric, alles in Ordnung."

Sie ging näher zum Rand, um ihrem Freund zu zeigen, wo sie waren. Der Mond spendete gerade eben so viel Licht, so dass Godric und sein Schüler oben die beiden Frauen sehen konnte. Er winkte nach oben und sie machten sich weiter daran, dort hinauf zusteigen.

An der Höhle angekommen, begrüßten sich alle herzlich. Helga fing an, Godric von der Situation zu erzählen und dabei machten sie es sich vor der Höhle gemütlich. Arminius wurde von seinem Lehrer in die Höhle geschickt, damit dieser dort ein wenig weiter schlafen konnte.

Rowena zauberte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ein paar Getränke her und verteilte sie. Die drei fingen an, sich über die Situation und die Geschehnisse zu unterhalten.

Als der Junge die Höhle betrat, sah er die beiden Mädchen schlafen und legte sich in einiger Entfernung auch hin. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, dass Moira und Kaitlin schon lange nicht mehr schliefen und dies nur vortäuschten. Sie öffneten nach einiger Zeit die Augen und setzten sich auf. Schauten erst sich und dann den dort liegenden Jungen neugierig an.

"Wer ist das wohl?", fragte Kaitlin ihre neue Freundin.

"Keine Ahnung"

"Sollen wir ihn fragen?"

"Mhm, ich weiß nicht."

"Frag du ihn, ich mag nicht."

"Na gut, aber du bleibst neben mir."

"Ist in Ordnung."

Moira schob sich leise an den Jungen heran. "He du, wer bist denn du?", fragte sie ihn.

Arminius schlief noch nicht und hatte das Geflüster mit angehört. Er schaute die beiden Mädchen an und setzte sich wieder auf.

"Ich bin Arminius und das da draußen ist mein Lehrer Godric. Wir folgten so einem komischen Stein. Er meinte vorhin, eine Freundin bräuchte uns. Aber eigentlich wollte mein Lehrer irgend wen anderes aufsuchen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was daraus geworden ist. Und wer seid ihr?"

Moira und Kaitlin stellten sich einer nach der anderen höflich vor.

"Und die beiden Frauen da draußen?", fragte Arminius.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich unschlüssig an. Moira war schließlich von Rowena eingebläut worden, mit niemandem über so manches zu reden.

"Lasst und zu den anderen raus gehen", schlug sie vor und ignorierte seine Frage. Sie stand auf und ging hinaus. Die beiden anderen Kinder nickten und folgten ihr.

Draußen bemerkten die drei Erwachsenen, dass sich die Kinder nicht dazu entschließen konnten zu schlafen. Rowena brachte noch drei heiße Krüge Butterbier zum Vorschein und reichte sie den Kindern, die gerade aus der Höhle traten. Alle drei nahmen es dankend entgegen und setzten sich zu den Erwachsenen auf die Steine. Rowena stellte die beiden Mädchen vor. Godric übernahm das gleiche für seinen Lehrling.

"Was sollen wir nun machen?", fragte er die beiden Frauen.

Die beiden schauten ihn an und Rowena sagte dann: "Wir wollten noch mal zur Ruine. Was hältst du davon?"

Godric meinte darauf: "Das ist in Ordnung, aber wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Zum Glück hat Arminius noch Federn übrig. Die werden wir parat halten. Und die Zauberstäbe bleiben in Reichweite."

Rowena nickte. "Ich werde einen kleineren Tarnzauber auf uns legen, der wird nicht lange halten."

Godric antwortete daraufhin: "Später müssen wir unsere Kräfte vereinen, so dass jeder noch so kleine Vorteil genutzt werden kann."

Und so waren sich die Erwachsenen einig und wiesen ihren Schülern, an ihnen zu folgen. Die Gruppe wanderte so im Dämmerlicht den Berg hinunter und betrat unten den Wald.

Moira erschrak, als sie sah, wohin sie gingen. "Nachts in den Wald ?? Rowena, nein, das geht nicht. Du hast immer gesagt, dass wir nachts nicht in den Wald dürfen."

Die Frau nahm das Mädchen in den Arm und zog sie an ihre Seite.

"Das ist schon ok. Wir sind so viele, da passiert schon nichts. Es wird uns kein Geschöpf der Nacht angreifen, wenn wir so viele sind."

So ganz beruhigt war das Mädchen nicht, vertraute aber Rowena. Aber auch Kaitlin war der Wald nicht geheuer.

"Im Dorf sagen sie immer, dass nachts hier Geister und böse Kreaturen umher gehen."

Godric ging zu Kaitlin und meinte: "Das ist abergläubisches Geschwätz. Geister gibt es hier im Wald keine. Aber es gibt durchaus andere Kreaturen der Nacht, welche die Muggel im Dorf fürchten. Allerdings werden die Elfen ihren Teil für diese Gerüchte beitragen." Lächelnd schaute er die anderen an.

- - o - - o - -

Schweigend gingen sie ihren Weg weiter und erreichten nach circa einer Stunde das andere Ende des Waldes. Sie traten vorsichtig aus dem Schutz des Blätterdaches und sahen in der Nähe des Waldes die noch leicht qualmende Ruine.

Bei diesem Anblick fing Moira schrecklich an zu schluchzen, erst jetzt wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß klar. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Mutter verloren, sondern alle, mit denen sie groß geworden war. Ihr Zuhause lag in Trümmern. Rowena hob ihr Mädchen hoch und trug sie das letzte Stück. Schon lange hatte sie das Mädchen nicht mehr getragen, eigentlich war sie zu groß geworden, aber all dies war nun egal.

Fassungslos gingen sie durch das Tor und sahen sich um. Nicht alles war zerstört worden, aber die Tore aus schwerer Eiche und jegliches Dachgebälk war verkohlt. Rowena setzte die Kleine auf den Rand des Brunnens im Innenhof und trocknete ihre Tränen.

"Du musst nun stark sein, Moira, denk daran, dass ich immer für dich da bin." Sie küsste das noch schluchzende Kind auf die Stirn.

"Bleib du hier, ich werde mal schauen, was übrig ist."

Moira nickte und blieb auf dem Brunnen sitzen. Rowena ging zu den anderen.

Kaitlin wollte zu ihrer neuen Freundin, aber Helga hielt sie zurück. "Lass sie für einen Moment alleine, sie muss damit erst einmal klar kommen." Sie und ihre Schülerin gingen in Richtung Schlossgarten um zu schauen, was dort übrig geblieben war. Rowena, Godric und Arminius gingen die Stufen hoch auf die Schlossmauer, um von dort einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.

Im Innenhof war es sehr still, nur hin und wieder hörte man ein leises Schniefen. Hinter Moira schaute eine Gestalt auf das Mädchen und beobachtete sie. Ganz leise kam die Erscheinung näher.

"Weine nicht, mein Kind."

Moira erschrak und schnellte herum. Dort sah sie ein graues Wesen, das auf sie zu schwebte.

'Nein, das kann nicht sein. Sie ist nicht mehr da.' Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken beiseite und überlegte, ob sie nach Rowena rufen sollte. Ihre Neugierde wurde aber immer größer.

"Schatz, erkennst du mich denn nicht?" Das Wesen kam näher und nun erkannte Moira das Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

"Mama?" Wieder fingen die Tränen an zu fließen.

"Ja mein Kind, ich bin bei dir." Sie schwebte neben Moira und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens. Moira blickte auf die graue, durchsichtige Hand, fühlte aber keine Berührung. Stumm verweilten beide nebeneinander. Tröstend alleine durch die Nähe des anderen.

Oben auf den Zinnen sah Arminius in den Hof.

"Wer ist die graue Dame da unten bei Moira?"

Godric und Rowena stürzten fast gleichzeitig zum Rand und schauten hinunter.

"Das kann nicht sein."

Der Zauberer schaute seine neue Kameradin fragend an. "Wer ist der Geist da unten?", wollte er wissen.

"Sie sieht aus wie Almina, die Herrin dieses Schlosses", antwortete Rowena.

"Aber ich dachte, sie wäre ein Muggel."

"Das habe ich auch die ganze Zeit angenommen. Aber wenn dem so wäre, dann würden wir sie ja da unten nicht stehen sehen."

Alle drei stiegen die Stufen zum Hof so schnell es ging wieder hinunter.

Rowena eilte auf den vermeintlichen Geist zu. "Sag mir sofort... nein, das kann nicht sein. Almina! Wie ist das möglich?"

Sie blickte ihrer früheren Freundin in die Augen, diese schaute betreten zu Boden.

"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Niemals hätte ich auch nur gedacht, dass meine Entscheidung, bei meiner Tochter zu bleiben, sie zu beschützen, solche Auswirkungen haben würde."

Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihrer Kleinen und dann zu den anderen.

"Als die Soldaten das Schloss angriffen, galt mein einziger Gedanke meiner Tochter. Ich war von Flammen eingeschlossen und schloss einfach meine Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete... naja, ihr seht es ja."

Rowena schaute genauso verwirrt wie Almina drein. "Almina, wie kann das sein. Nur Hexen und Zauberer können ihr Selbst hier verweilen lassen. Aber du bist doch keine von uns."

Almina schaute verlegen drein. "Ro, ich habe es dir nie erzählt, niemand wusste es jemals. Auch ich habe gewisse Talente gehabt. Als Kind passierten so einige Sachen, ohne dass ich es wollte. Ich lernte, sie zu unterdrücken und nutzte nie mehr meine Talente. Wer hätte es mich denn auch lehren sollen. Deshalb wollte ich ja für meine Tochter nicht das gleiche Schicksal."

Rowena konnte es gar nicht glauben, was sie da alles hörte.

Fassungslos hörte auch Godric zu und meinte dann: "Ja, das ist das Übel, welches wir durchmachen. Wer soll die Kinder vor ihrem Schicksal bewahren, wenn sie keiner unterweist?!"

Die drei Damen stimmten ihm zu.

"Wir können uns hier in dem Schloss für die Nacht und ein paar Tage einrichten. Hier wird erst mal niemand nach uns suchen", sagte Godric. "Ich habe dort oben einige Teile des Schlosses gesehen, die unversehrt geblieben sind. Mit ein paar Schutzzaubern dürfte das gehen."

Und so machte sich die Gruppe mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen neuen Begleitung auf, sich ein wenig häuslich niederzulassen.


	11. Der Letzte im Bunde

Salazar schritt wütend und zielstrebig aus der Burg. "Was glaubt dieser Bastard eigentlich, wer er ist. Wie kann er so mit mir reden", schnaufte er. "Sich selber meinen Herrn nennen", murmelte er weiter vor sich hin, als er auf direkten Wege zu seinem Sohn war.

- - o - - o - -

Direkt als er bei seinem Sohn ankam, wollte er die Anweisung geben, dass sie wieder alles zusammen packen könnten. Er betrat das Zimmer und sah seinen Sohn und den Elfen auf verschlossenen Koffern mitten im Raum sitzen. "Was ist denn hier los? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr es hier schon gemütlich gemacht hättet, aber... um so besser", stellte er fest.

"Vater, ich dachte wir warten erst mal den heutigen Abend ab. Mein Gefühl trügt mich nicht, wie ich in deinem Gesicht sehe." Salazar nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und wies beide an, sich zu erheben. Er schrumpfte das Gepäck, so dass es in einen kleinen Beutel passte. "Du wirst unsere Sachen nehmen und uns folgen, aber dich darf wie immer keiner sehen, denke daran", sagte er zu dem Elf "und wir beide verlassen diesen Ort, Jaromir, komm."

Mit nur einer kurzen Frage folgte der Sohn seinem Vater: "Wohin werden wir nun gehen?"

"Also das werden wir sehen. Wir suchen uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen und ich werde mal schauen, ob ich Godric erreiche. Er hatte ja vor einiger Zeit Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen und wollte in unsere Richtung wandern."

Jaromir nickte und folgte weiterhin. So gingen beide durch die Nacht in Richtung Wald. Dicht gefolgt von Tschat, der immer darauf bedacht war, von niemanden gesehen zu werden. Als nun beide im Wald auf einer Lichtung ankamen, machten sie Rast und Salazar holte ein kleines silbernes Ding heraus und fing an, es zu säubern. Er murmelte ein paar Beschwörungsformeln, aber nichts geschah. Erst nach ziemlich langer Zeit rührte sich etwas. Ein verschwommenes Bild wurde auf der silbernen Scheibe sichtbar und klärte sich dann auf.

"So schnell sehen wir uns wieder Salazar", konnte man hören. Jaromir rückte näher heran, um auch einen Blick zu erhaschen. "Was kann ich für dich tun mein Freund?"

"Du sagtest beim letzen Mal, dass ihr euch in unsere Richtung bewegt. Wir wollten wissen, ob ihr schon in der Nähe seid, dann könnten wir uns treffen."

"Salazar, wir befinden uns hier in einer Ruine, in der Nähe eines großen Waldes. Und einen riesigen dunklen See kann man von hier oben sehen. Sagt dir das was?"

"Ja mein Freund, ich kann mir vorstellen, wo ihr seid. Wir werden dort hin kommen. Bis später."

"Ja, bis später", antwortete Godric und steckte seine silberne Scheibe wieder weg.

Salazar steckte seine Scheibe ebenfalls wieder sorgsam in seinen Beutel und wies seinen Sohn und den Elfen an, ihm zu folgen. "Aber eine Ruine? Ich dachte dort steht ein Schloss... war aber schon länger auch nicht mehr in der Gegend hinter dem Wald."

Sie wanderten durch die Stille und nur manchmal scheuchten die Wanderer das eine oder andere Tier auf.

- - o - - o - -

Nach ein paar Meilen blieb Salazar stehen und sagte: "Sei leise, ich habe dort was gehört." Jaromir blieb stehen und lauschte wie sein Vater in die Nacht.

"Dort...!" Tschat kam schnaufend neben seinem Herrn zum stehen. "Da sind Kobolde, sie beobachten uns", sagte er leise.

"Kobolde?", keuchte Jaromir. Sein Vater legte ihn beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter.

"Hol deinen Zauberstab raus. Sei nur bereit, wir sind wohl in ihr Gebiet eingedrungen."

Langsam gingen sie weiter, aber immer auf der Hut, es könne ein Kobold erscheinen. Bereits als sie glaubten, nichts würde mehr geschehen, stand plötzlich einer der Kobolde vor ihnen. Er stand einfach so da und starrte die Eindringlinge an.

"Ihr beiden bleibt hier stehen", sagte Salazar zu seinen Begleitern. Und so ging der Magier alleine zu dem Kobold-Schamanen, um mit ihm zu reden. Dabei registrierte er genau, wie viele andere Kobolde in der Nähe waren.

'Es sind zu viele für einen Kampf, das kann ich Jaromir nicht zumuten', dachte Salazar, 'ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen.'

- - o - - o - -

"Womit können wir Euch helfen?", fragte Salazar den Kobold freundlich. "Verzeiht wenn wir unbeabsichtigt in Euer Gebiet eindrangen."

Der Kobold schaute den Magier misstrauisch an. "Was wollt Ihr hier?", war die knappe Frage, die zu hören war.

"Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise. Unser Weg ist beschwerlich und um den Wald herum zu gefährlich, da überall die Häscher des Kardinals herumschleichen." Salazar sah den Kobold an und glaubte, ein böses Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, als er den Kardinal erwähnte.

"Wer sagt mir, dass Ihr nicht zu seinen Häschern gehört? Man kann niemandem trauen, einem Zauberer schon gar nicht."

"Glaubt mir einfach wenn ich sage, dass dem nicht so ist. Das einzige, was wir wollen, ist die Freigabe des Weges." Salazar griff in seinen Umhang und holte einen kleinen Beutel Gold heraus. "Wir bezahlen Euch auch dafür, wenn es notwendig ist."

Als der Kobold das Säckchen mit dem Gold klimpern hörte, grinste er gierig. "Wenn dem so ist. Geht. Aber lasst Euch gesagt sein, dies ist unser Teil des Waldes. Bleibt fern von hier, legt Euch nicht mit uns an." Der Kobold fuchtelte drohend mit seinen Händen und schnappte sich das Gold.

"Wir werden uns daran halten. Ihr werdet uns hier nicht mehr wieder sehen." Salazar wies seine Begleiter an, ihm zu folgen. Alle drei verließen die Kobolde und gingen in Richtung Waldrand.

"Vater, warum hast du ihnen Gold gegeben?" Jaromir schaute seinen Vater kopfschüttelnd an.

"Sie werden nicht lange Freude an diesem Gold haben", sagte Salazar fies grinsend. "Es ist Leprechan Gold, es wird sich auflösen ... so in etwa einer Stunde. Dann werden wir nicht mehr in ihrer Reichweite sein. Ich habe allerdings nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. Na ja, war und wird nicht unsere letzte Begegnung mit diesen unterbelichteten Geschöpfen sein. Hatte dieses Mal allerdings keine Lust auf eine größere Konfrontation. Nicht heute Nacht."

Während dessen gingen sie weiter und sahen von weitem eine Ruine. "Aber das war doch mal ein Schloss", sagte Salazar erstaunt, "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Godric wirklich diesen Ort meint."

- - o - - o - -

Hoch oben auf den Zinnen beobachtete Arminius die beiden Ankömmlinge und dieser sprintete sofort los und suchte nach seinem Lehrer. Diesen fand er unten im Hof.

"Godric, von dort unten kommen zwei Leute", sagte er und die anderen schauten nervös drein.

"Beruhigt euch, es werden nur Salazar und sein Sohn sein, Freunde von mir." Godric ging zum Tor, um seinen alten Freund und dessen Sohn zu begrüßen. Als sie voreinander standen, klopften sich die Männer freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und umarmten sich.

"Es ist schön, dir endlich wieder in die Augen schauen zu können, der Spiegel ist ein nettes Hilfsmittel, aber nichts gegen ein gutes Gespräch unter Freunden. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht", sagte Salazar zu Godric.

"Ich kann dem nur zustimmen, mein Freund. Kommt. Ich stelle euch die anderen vor. Wir haben gute neue Freundinnen gefunden. Dort vorne im Hof stehen sie mit ihren Schülerinnen."

Sie gingen in den Innenhof und Godric wandte sich dabei an Jaromir. "Du bist ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Mein Schüler kann bestimmt vieles von dir lernen."

Jaromir lächelte Godric an und erwiderte: "Ja, das denke ich mir."

Godric stellte alle nacheinander vor und alle zusammen begaben sich in die Küche des Schlosses, die vom Feuer wie durch ein Wunder komplett verschont geblieben war. Dort prasselte bereits ein angenehmes Feuer und Tschat begann sofort sich nützlich zu machen.


	12. Die ersten Tage der Gründer

Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer und auf dem Fußboden saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt die beiden Mädchen und waren schon fast eingeschlafen. Arminius und Jaromir unterhielten sich in einer anderen Ecke, blieben aber ebenfalls in der Nähe des Kamins und der Wärme.

Die beiden Hexen und die beiden Zauberer saßen an dem großen Tisch, der inmitten der Küche stand, und diskutierten über ihre augenblickliche Lage.

"Ich denke, wir sollten diesen Ort durchaus weiter nutzen", sagte Rowena nach einer Weile. Helga nickte zustimmend.

"Hier wird uns niemand vermuten, die Inquisitoren haben hier ja 'den Teufel ausgetrieben', wie sie immer zu sagen pflegen", meldete sich Godric zu Wort.

Salazar hörte dem Ganzen nachdenklich zu. "Ihr habt alle Recht, wir können diesen Ort nutzen, eigentlich wird es auch Zeit, dass wir uns irgendwo niederlassen können ohne immer über die Schulter zu blicken. Dafür sollten wir diesen Ort aber ein klein wenig besser schützen, denn ansonsten kann keiner von uns hier in diesem Schuttha..." Godric sah Salazar fragend an, dieser fuhr fast unbeirrt fort, "also in dieser Schlossruine ein ruhiges Auge zumachen. Es müssen Schutzzauber gesprochen werden."

Niemand der anderen bemerkte den skeptischen Blick, den Godric seinem Freund zuwarf.

"Also ich kenne nur wenige davon, aber trage gerne meinen Teil dazu bei", sagte Helga zu den anderen.

"Wir müssen alle unseren Teil dazu beitragen, ich selber kenne ein paar Verwirrungszauber, die Leute davon abhalten würden, in die Nähe zu kommen. Sie würden einfach ganz urplötzlich an etwas anderes denken. Mit etwas Hilfe werden sie bestimmt stark genug sein, um ein größeres Gebäude wie dieses hier zu umspannen."

Salazar nickte bei diesen Vorschlägen und winkte Tschat, seinen Elfen zu sich heran.

"Geh und hole mir das schwarze Buch mit der silbernen Schrift." Der Elf lief sofort los, um seinem Herrn das gewünschte Buch zu bringen. "In diesem Buch werden seit Generationen der Slytherins große Zauber gesammelt. Hier sollten wir durchaus ein paar nützliche Dinge finden können."

Er schlug es auf und Godric, der neben ihm saß, schaute mit in das Buch hinein. Es war ein sehr dickes Buch, in dem alle Buchstaben fein säuberlich mit silberner Tinte geschrieben waren. Kleine Illustrationen konnte man zwischen den Zeilen und an den Rändern sehen. Teilweise bewegten sie sich sogar.

Sie blätterten in dem Buch, lasen hier und dort und fanden nach einiger Zeit ein paar gute Zaubersprüche.

- - o - - o - -

Nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit erhoben sich die beiden Damen, um sich zurückzuziehen, und Rowena sagte: "Wir werden nun die Kinder in ihre Schlafräume bringen. Ich habe vorhin noch Räume mit dem Camere Expando hergerichtet. Jeweils die beiden Jungs und die beiden Mädchen werden sich ein Zimmer teilen. Für uns habe ich ebenfalls Räumlichkeiten vorbereitet."

Die beiden Herren erhoben sich höflich. Rowena und Helga brachten daraufhin die Kinder in ihre Schlafgemächer. Währenddessen machten es sich Salazar und Godric wieder am Tisch bequem, rückten dabei aber näher an das Feuer ran, das nun langsam auszugehen drohte. Godric nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete es auf den Kamin und murmelte leise: "Incendio". Das Feuer wurde wieder größer und stob Funken in die Höhe. Und so saßen sie noch lange und redeten über alles, was passiert war.

Godric fragte nach einer Weile ganz direkt: "Was willst du wegen des Kardinals unternehmen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du ihn für seine Tat ungeschoren davon kommen lässt. Dafür, mein Lieber, kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

Salazar sah sein Gegenüber nicht an. "Salazar! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du Eleanors Tod einfach so ungesühnt lässt. Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie geliebt hast."

Es trat eine Weile Schweigen ein, dann sah Salazar Godric an. Ganz leise zischte er: "Glaube mir, ich werde ihn umbringen für seine Bluttat. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Er wird nicht ohne Schmerzen davon kommen, dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt."

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und in seinen Augen lag purer Hass.

Godric legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich bitte dich nur, sei vorsichtig. Dieser Mann hat mächtige Freunde in Rom. Auch ich würde ihn am liebsten brennen sehen. Eleanor war mir eine gute Freundin, so wie du auch. Aber überstürze nichts."

Und so saßen die beiden Männer noch da und hörten schweigend dem prasselnden Feuer zu. Nach einer ganzen Weile rafften sie sich endlich auf und traten hinaus in die Nacht.

"Ein paar einfach Schutzzauber sollten uns die erste Sicherheit bieten", sagte Godric und so hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und versetzten die Luft um sie herum in bunte Wirbel. Als diese verblasst waren, meinte Salazar: "Gut, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Dann werden wir alles weitere bereden." Sie verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht und gingen in ihre Gemächer.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar betrat nach diesen langen Gesprächen seinen Raum, die Rowena für ihn nach seinem Wunsch hin in den Kerkern des Schlosses eingerichtet hatte. Hier unten war es ruhig und friedlich. 'Es wird sich hier unten leben lassen', dachte er, 'morgen aber werden wir das Gebäude doch wohl wieder in Ordnung bringen müssen. Es ist ja kein Zustand.' Mit verschlossener Miene legte er seine Kleider ab und zog sich für die Nacht um. Tschat hatte wie immer bereits alles bereitgelegt. Er legte sich auf das Bett und ließ seine Gedanken kreisen. Bald darauf fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er träumte von bevorstehenden und doch für ihn so wichtigen Taten, die auf ihn zukamen.

Salazar bemerkte nicht, dass er während der ganzen Zeit von einer grauen Gestalt beobachtet wurde. Die 'graue Dame' schwebte von einem Raum zum nächsten, um überall nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ganz am Ende ihres Weges begab sie sich in das Zimmer, das von Kaitlin und Moira bewohnt wurde, und blieb dort bis zum nächsten Morgen, um über ihre Tochter zu wachen. Von all dem bekam niemand etwas mit, denn Almina blieb stumm.

- - o - - o - -

Im Zimmer der Jungen lagen Jaromir und Arminius wach. "Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Jaromir den jüngeren Jungen.

"Es ist so ungewohnt", antwortete Arminius. "Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal in einem Bett geschlafen habe. Godric und ich sind immer unterwegs gewesen. Mal war es eine Höhle in den Bergen, mal ein Platz im Wald oder im Winter mal im Heu bei einem Bauern."

"Godric ist ziemlich außergewöhnlich", stellte Jaromir fest, "er ein wirklich talentierter Zauberer und Seher, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht ganz so talentiert ist wie mein Vater. Aber er ist viel besser als diese Kräuterhexe."

"Ach, ich mag Helga", widersprach Arminius, "sie hat ein gutes Herz. Kaitlin hat mir einiges über sie erzählt."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut für dich ist, ständig mit diesem armseligen Mädchen rumzuhängen", fuhr Jaromir fort. "Salazar meint, sie hat kein reines Zaubererblut. Stattdessen könnten wir Freunde sein."

"Das könnten wir", stimmte Arminius ihm zu. "Aber Kaitlin... wir verstehen uns prima. Und was ihre Herkunft angeht, die ist mir egal."

"Na ja", meinte Jaromir hart, "du musst dich entscheiden, auf wessen Seite du stehst."

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und Arminius meinte schon, dass Jaromir eingeschlafen wäre. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er ein leichtes Seufzen und schließlich fragte er ihn: "Warum kannst du nicht schlafen? Irgend etwas quält dich, nicht wahr?"

"Ich muss an meine Mutter denken", antwortete Jaromir und schluckte.

Arminius schwieg daraufhin und ließ Jaromir mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte und entschied, dass es besser sei zu schweigen.

- - o - - o - -

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelte die Sonne mit ihren Stahlen die Schlafenden in ihren Betten wach. Tschat werkelte schon sehr lange in der Küche herum und war froh, dass er nun endlich wieder einen Haushalt zu führen hatte. Und so bereitete er das Frühstück für alle mit den Eiern und einigen anderen Vorräten, die er in der unterirdischen Vorratskammer noch entdeckt hatte.

Vom Duft frisch gebackenen Brotes angelockt, trafen die ersten in der Küche ein und nahmen Platz. Der Hauself setzte jedem sofort einen Becher dampfend heißen Kräutersaft vor.

"Du solltest das trinken, das ist gesund", sagte er zu Moira, als diese angeekelt das Gesicht verzog.

"Uah, wirklich? Müssen wir das trinken?"

"Ja, das solltet ihr", sagte Rowena als sie den Raum betrat. Moira nickte gehorsam und setzte den Becher an ihre Lippen. Als die ersten Tropfen in ihren Mund liefen, schüttelte sie sich leicht und trank dann einen richtigen Schluck.

"Zufrieden?", sagte sie leicht genervt zu Rowena und als diese mit den Augen rollte, nahm auch Kaitlin einen nicht gerade begeisterten Schluck.

Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt kamen die anderen hinzu und bekamen das gleiche vorgesetzt. Nicht gerade begeistert tranken sie doch alle letzten Endes diesen gesunden Trank.

"Wir sollten nun uns diesen Ort so her richten, so dass wir uns frei und ohne bedenken hier Bewegen können", sagte Godric, als er ein Stück Brot und etwas Käse aß.

"Ich selber habe gestern Abend noch über Schutzzauber nachgedacht. Wenn wir alle unsere Kräfte bündeln, dann können wir diesen Ort vielleicht genauso schützen, wie die Gasse in Lundenevic", erklärte Rowena. "Wir hätten dann endlich einen sicheren Ort für uns und unsere Schützlinge."

Die anderen nickten und stimmten Rowena zu. Helga wurde ganz aufgeregt und sagte: "Heißt das nun, dass wir uns alle vier hier häuslich niederlassen werden? Das wäre ja großartig. Wir könnten uns ja gegenseitig beim Unterrichten unserer Schüler helfen. Dann bekämen sie eine umfassende Bildung, denn nicht jeder von uns ist auf allen Gebieten überragend."

"Das stimmt wohl, meine liebe Helga", erwiderte Rowena und grinste, "du zum Beispiel wärst in Verwandlungen die denkbar schlechteste Lehrerin. "Du kannst ja nicht mal nen Frosch in einen Apfel verwandeln..."

"Dafür kannst du Elfenkraut nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Löwenzahn unterscheiden", konterte Helga.

Rowena und Godric lachten und sie fingen an, über diese Idee zu diskutieren.

Salazar besah sich die Kinder 'Ob es sich wirklich lohnt, solchen Kindern wie dieser Kaitlin unser Wissen nahe zu bringen? Sie hat zu lange unter Muggeln gelebt. Was kennt dieses Mädchen schon von unseren Bräuchen ...'

Godric unterbrach seinen Freund in seinen Gedanken. "Wie ist deine Meinung dazu? Was hältst du von dieser Idee?" Godric kannte Salazars Ablehnung, Muggelkindern Zauberei zu lehren. Oft hatten sie über dieses Thema hitzige Diskussionen geführt, waren aber letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Salazar blickte auf und sah Godric lange an, dann schweifte sein Blick von ihm ab und überflog die anderen Anwesenden. 'Jaromir könnte durchaus von den Geschicken und dem Wissen, das hier versammelt ist, profitieren. Ein Versuch ist es wert', dachte er.

"Ich denke, dass wir es durchaus probieren könnten", antwortete er wortkarg.

"Das soll uns genügen", Godric nickte Salazar zu. "So lasst uns raus gehen und dafür Sorge tragen, dass wir hier nicht gestört werden."

Die vier gingen aus der Küche hinaus ins Freie und ließen ihre Schüler beim Frühstück zurück. Sie fingen an, einen großen Bannkreis um die Schlossruine zu ziehen, den kein Muggel überschreiten konnte.

Rowena schwang ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen feinen Silberregen hoch in die Luft steigen. Er verteilte sich über der Schlossruine und legte sich wie feiner Neujahrschnee über die vom Ruß geschwärzten Mauern. Bald war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Alle werden nun nur noch von weitem eine Ruine sehen, egal was wir an diesem Gebäude verändern. Und das beste wird sein, niemandem wird es komisch vorkommen, sie haben ja alle von dem Brand gehört."

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und taten es ihr gleich, um so ihren Zauber zu verstärken. Alle gaben ihr bestes, um das Gelände so gut es ging zu schützen, und so brauchten sie eine längere Zeit, um auch nicht den kleinsten Fehler zu begehen.

Als sie den letzten Zauberspruch gesprochen hatten, betrachteten sie ihr Werk. "Nicht schlecht", meinte Godric, "man könnte meinen, dass hier seit hundert Jahren kein Mensch mehr gewesen ist."

"Ganz gut", stimmte Helga ihm zu. "Aber eins fehlt noch dringend: ein Dach!"

"Das, meine neuen Freunde", sagte Godric, "werde ich übernehmen." Godric schwenkte den Zauberstab und die verkohlten Balken wurden wieder rußfrei. Sie wuchsen und fügten sich wieder zu einem Dach zusammen. Wie von Geisterhand erschienen Schieferschindeln die sich in Reih und Glied auf den neuen Dächern aneinander reihten.

"Für den großen Saal habe ich auch schon etwas im Auge, das aber wird noch ein wenig an Vorbereitung erfordern. Erst einmal sollte das dort genügen. Wir werden keine nassen Häupter bekommen." Er lächelte und wies alle mit einer kleinen Geste an sich sein Werk anzusehen.

Die anderen nickten und betrachteten ihr Gesamtwerk. "Na dann lasst uns mal wieder reingehen. Es muss noch viel getan werden", sagte Rowena. Und so gingen die vier Freunde alle nebeneinander in Eintracht in ihr neues Heim.


	13. Zaubertränke und Elfenjagd

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem sie mit dem Unterricht begannen. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Die Morgensonne weckte die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die bereits aufgeregt ihrem ersten "richtigen" Schultag entgegensahen.

Nach dem Frühstück, das Tschat ihnen vorbereitet hatte, trafen sich alle - Schüler und Lehrer - in einem der Kellerräume des alten Schlosses, das ein wenig an ein Verließ erinnerte. Salazar hatte hier seine Tränkeküche eingerichtet. Hier verwahrte er die Zutaten, die er gesammelt hatte, und braute die ungewöhnlichsten Zaubertränke zusammen. In dem hinteren Raum hatte er einige kupferne Kessel und Krüge für die Schüler vorbereitet.

"Ein feierlicher Moment", begann Salazar als alle ruhig auf ihren Plätzen saßen, "unser erster Schultag. Wir haben beschlossen, unsere Zauberkräfte zu bündeln und euch in allem zu unterweisen, was wir euch lehren können. Jeder von uns wird in zwei verschiedenen Fächern unterrichten, jeweils für zwei Stunden in der Woche. Helga hat einen Plan gezeichnet, auf dem ihr ersehen könnt, wer euch wann in welchem Fach unterrichtet. Ich selbst werde euch in Zaubertränke und in der Kunst des Zauberkampfes unterrichten. Godric wird euch in Wahrsagen und Zaubertheorie unterrichten. Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen werdet ihr von Rowena lernen und Helga wird euch die Kräuterkunde und die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beibringen."

Die Lehrer stellten nun der Reihe nach ihre Fächer vor und erklärten ihren Schülern, was sie darin erwartete. Nachdem sie alle ihre Künste vorgestellt hatten, verabschiedeten sich Godric, Helga und Rowena und Salazar begann seine erste Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke.

"Die Kunst der Zubereitung eines Zaubertrankes", begann er zu dozieren", kommt vollkommen ohne das Aufsagen seltsamer Sprüche und dem Herumschwenken des Zauberstabes aus. Sie vereint das uralte Wissen um Kräuter, Stoffe und Essenzen mit den neuen Erkenntnissen der Alchemie. Sie führt uns über das Wissen um verborgene, magische Kräfte zu jener Heilkraft, die in allen Lebewesen steckt."

Er ging zu Kaitlin und Moira hinüber, die seinen Worten aufmerksam lauschten, und sah ihnen in die Augen.

"Hier geht es nicht um überirdische Mächte oder eine magische Begabung", fuhr er fort und sah dabei Moira an., "Vielmehr geht es hier um alte Rezepte und Zutaten, um geheimes Wissen, das von Generation zu Generation in unseren Kreisen weitergegeben wurde. Ihr werdet dieses Wissen mit Fleiß trainieren und es mit Sorgfalt anwenden. Dafür wird es euch in die Lage versetzen, die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer zu kontrollieren. In einem Zaubertrank liegt die Macht über Leben und Tod, Liebe und Abscheu, Ehre und Schande."

Wieder machte er eine Pause, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Schließlich fuhr er fort: "Also, lasst uns mit der ersten Übung beginnen. Jaromir schreibt ein Rezept an diese Wand. Ihr werdet die Zutaten zusammenstellen und den Trank nach seinen Anweisungen zubereiten."

Eine der Wände war dunkler als die anderen. Das lag aber nicht daran, dass sie im finsterten Winkel des Raumes lag; Salazar hatte sie mit einem Zauber geschwärzt. Jaromir hielt ein weißes Stück Stein in der Hand und begann, die Rezeptur von einem alten Stück Pergament an die Wand zu schreiben.

"Trank der lebenden Toten", las Moira stolz den anderen vor. Sie war froh, dass Rowena sie auch in der Kunst des Lesens und Schreibens unterrichtet hatte.

"Affodillwurzeln?", las sie weiter. "Sud von gekochtem Wermut, die Essenz aus Baldrianwurzeln, den Saft einer Schlafbohne."

Im Handumdrehen waren die Schülerinnen und Schüler dabei, die Zutaten aus den Vorratsbehältern, Dosen und Krügen zusammen zu suchen. Jaromir, der die meiste Erfahrung bei der Zubereitung von Zaubertränken besaß, hatte als erster seinen Kessel auf dem Feuer stehen und die anderen machten es ihm nach so gut sie konnten nach. Eifrig rührten sie in dem brodelnden Gebräu und gaben die zerkleinerten Affodillwurzeln und den Saft der zerdrückten Schlafbohne in die Flüssigkeit.

"Vorsichtig rühren!", ermahnte Salazar Arminius, der vor lauter Aufregung zu hastig rührte und dabei einiges von dem Trank verspritzte, "wenn wir nächste Woche den Pyromania-Trank üben, darfst du kein noch so winziges Tröpfchen davon verschütten!"

Schließlich hatten es aber alle geschafft, den Trank zu brauen, zu filtern und in ein Fläschchen zu füllen. Zufrieden betrachtete Salazar seine Schüler und lobte die Ergebnisse. Er beendete die Unterrichtsstunde mit einem weiteren Vortrag über das vorsichtige Rühren beim Zubereiten eines Trankes. Erst dann schickte er die vier hinauf in den Hof, wo bereits Helga auf sie wartete.

- - o - - o - -

"Willkommen bei unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Kräuterkunde", begrüßte Helga ihre Schülerinnen und Schüler. "Nicht nur für die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken, auch zum Heilen von Krankheiten stellt uns die Natur eine ganze Menge von Kräutern, Pilzen und Früchten zur Verfügung. Es gibt Moose, mit deren Hilfe sich schwere Verletzungen behandeln lassen oder Beeren, deren Gift in großen Mengen tödlich ist, in winzigen Konzentrationen jedoch Wunder wirken kann. Ich werde euch lehren, diese auf dem Feld und im Wald zu erkennen und zu sammeln. Gemeinsam werden wir hier im Hof ein paar wichtige Kräuter anbauen, die wir für den täglichen Gebrauch benötigen."

Sie ermahnte nun ihre Schüler, denjenigen Teil des Waldes zu meiden, der von den Kobolden beansprucht wurde, dann endlich sagte sie: "Jetzt habe ich lange genug geredet. Lasst uns mit der Kräutersuche beginnen. Nun braucht jeder einen Besen."

In einer zerborstenen Mauer, die den Schlosshof umgab, lehnten fünf Besen, die sie rasch verteilte. "Ich hoffe, ihr seid des Fliegens mächtig?", meinte sie. Die meisten nickten und nahmen sich einen Besen, nur Kaitlin zögerte.

"Ich... ähm... bin noch nie selber geflogen", sagte sie.

Helga gab den anderen ein Zeichen, sich im Kreis um die beiden aufzustellen, und stellte sich neben Kaitlin auf.

"Stell dich neben den Besen, so wie ich", leitete sie das Mädchen an. Kaitlin legte ihren Besen neben sich auf den Boden und sah zu Helga hin, die nun ihren Besen mit einem "Auf" aktivierte. Mit einem Ruck sprang er ihr in die Hand und zuckte hin und her, als müsste man ihn festhalten, damit er nicht von ganz alleine davon flog.

Zögernd probierte Kaitlin dasselbe mit ihrem Besen. Erst beim dritten Versuch, als sie schon beinahe die Geduld verlor, bewegte sich der Besen und schnellte mit einem Satz nach oben. Instinktiv zog sie die Hand zurück.

"Fang ihn ein!", rief Helga ihr zu und Kaitlin packte den Besen fest.

"Prima", lobte die Lehrerin, "und nun kannst du aufsteigen." Sie machte es vor und Kaitlin gelang es ohne große Mühe, sich ebenfalls auf ihren Besen zu setzen.

"Und nun kann's losgehen", erklärte Helga. "Zieh den Besenstiel langsam nach oben. Ja, so ist gut..."

Kaitlin bewegte den Stiel vorsichtig und langsam begann sie auf ihrem Besen in die Luft zu schweben.

"Okay, jetzt nach vorne richten", gab Helga ihr die nächste Anweisung. Kaitlin strahlte, als sie langsam über den Hof schwebte, und Helga gab den anderen ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen. "Passt auf, dass wir nicht zu hoch fliegen", ermahnte sie ihre Schüler, "damit uns die Muggel nicht sehen."

Sie flogen nicht weit und landeten am Waldrand, wo sie ihre Besen in einem Maisfeld versteckten.

"Am Waldrand wachsen einige nützliche Dinge", erklärte Helga, "aber für die meisten Kräuter müsst ihr tief in den Wald gehen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich euch unterweisen und erklären worauf ihr achten müsst, wenn ihr in den Wald geht. Und bis dahin werden wir uns am Waldrand, auf den Feldern und an den Hecken und Bächen austoben."

Sie verteilte an alle einige Sammelbehälter, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und forderte sie auf, ihr zu folgen.

Bereits nach einigen Metern bleib sie stehen und bückte sich nach einem weißen, völlig unscheinbaren Blümchen, das auf der Wiese wuchs. "Wer von euch weiß, was das hier ist?" Sie pflückte die Pflanze und zeigte es ihren Schülern.

"Anemone", antwortete Kaitlin wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Wer das ganze Jahr gesund zu bleiben will, soll die ersten drei Blüten, die er im Frühling findet, essen."

"Richtig", antwortete Helga. "Die Anemone hat ihren Namen von dem lateinischen Wort für Wind oder Seele. Im allgemeinen werden sie auch Windröschen genannt und sie zählen zu der Gattung der Hahnenfußgewächse. Anemona war einer Sage nach eine Nymphe am Hofe der Göttin Flora. Als sie sich in Floras Gatten Zephyr verliebte, hat Flora sie aus Eifersucht in eine Blume verwandelt. Zur Heilung aller Geisteskrankheiten ist diese Kraut unerlässlich."

Das nächste, was sie fanden, war Baldrian. Auch diese Zauberpflanze kannte Kaitlin, und die anderen Schüler warfen sich schon vielsagende Blicke zu, als sie munter verkündete: "Baldrian oder auch Elfenkraut sorgt für einen guten und tiefen Schlaf."

Sie wanderten eine ganze Stunde am Waldrand entlang, fanden mal hier ein Pflänzchen, dort eine magische Beerenart, Farne mit Heilkräften, ja sogar einen Fliegenpilz, dessen Gift sie für die Zubereitung einiger Zaubertränke verwenden konnten.

Als sie sich schließlich auf den Rückweg machten, forderte Helga sie wieder auf, stehen zu bleiben. "Wer weiß, für was diese Pilze zu gebrauchen sind?", fragte sie und zeigte auf einen Kreis von zwei Metern, der von einer ganzen Menge beigefarbener Pilze gebildet wurde.

"Ein Hexenkreis", meinte Arminius. "Wer ihn betritt, stirbt."

"Ein lächerlicher Aberglaube", lachte Helga.

"Ein besonderes gefährliches Gift?", vermutete Jaromir.

"Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Helga geheimnisvoll.

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Kaitlin.

"Ein magischer Heilpilz?", riet Moira.

"Alles falsch", lachte Helga, "unser Abendessen. Sammelt alle Egerlinge, die ihr finden könnt. Wir werden Tschat bitten, uns eine wohlschmeckende Suppe zuzubereiten."

- - o - - o - -

Tschat war gerade dabei, verkohlte Holzreste und herausgebrochene Steine aus einem der halb zerstörten Räume zu schleppen, als die Gruppe mit den Pilzen zurück kamen.

"Meister Salazar hat Tschat aufgetragen, ein Klassenzimmer vorzubereiten", meinte Tschat, als sie dem Elfen die Pilze brachten und er war durch nichts zu bewegen, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

Helga zuckte mit den Achseln und begann selber, das Feuer zu schüren und die Pilze in einem Kessel zu schmoren.

Jaromir aber sah ihr ärgerlich dabei zu. Solche Arbeiten hielt er für Hexen als nicht angemessen, und so sprach er seinen Vater darauf an.

"Tschat ist mit der Arbeit hier überfordert", berichtete er, "wir werden bald eine weitere Hauselfe brauchen."

Salazar überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: "Vielleicht hast du recht, Jaromir. Wir sollten uns noch ein oder zwei Elfen besorgen. Lass uns nach dem Essen in den Wald gehen, um Elfen zu jagen."

Godric schloss sich ihnen an, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Wald machten.

"Die Elfen wohnen in kleinen Erdhöhlen", erklärte Salazar seinen Begleitern, "manchmal auch in kleinen Laubhütten im Dickicht. Sie sind von Natur aus eher Scheu, aber ihre Neugier kann man sich zunutze machen, um sie aus ihrem gut getarnten Versteck herauszulocken."

Er brachte eine einfache, aus Holz geschnitzte Flöte zum Vorschein und begann, darauf eine kleine Melodie zu spielen.

Godric und Jaromir lauschten erstaunt. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Salazar solche musikalischen Begabungen besaß. Andächtig lauschten sie dem Klang der Flöte, der durch den dichten Wald schallte.

Kurze Zeit später konnten sie um sich herum noch etwas anderes wahrnehmen: sie waren nicht alleine. Nur das leise Knacken trockener Zweige, ein kaum zu hörendes Rascheln des trockenen Laubs verriet die Ankunft der Elfen, die neugierig dem Klang der Flöte gefolgt waren. In sicherem Abstand hörten sie den Klängen zu und als sie sich in Sicherheit wähnten, kamen sie langsam näher und näher.

Salazar ließ sich nichts anmerken. Godric hielt den Zauberstab in der Tasche seines Umhangs griffbereit in der Hand und Jaromir versuchte verzweifelt, seinem Lehrer mit unauffälligen Handzeichen zu signalisieren, dass sie Zuhörer hatten.

Eine der Elfen stand schräg neben Salazar, eine zweite dicht dahinter. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Salazar die beiden und als sie nahe heran gekommen waren, riss er mit einem Ruck den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und schleuderte einen leichten Schockzauber in ihre Richtung.

Rasch hatten die drei Jäger ihre Beute umringt und banden den Elfen die Füße mit einem Strick zusammen.

"Enervate!", rief Godric den am Boden liegenden Elfen zu, die sich benommen aufrichteten, aber vergeblich zu fliehen versuchten.

Nun richtete Salazar erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die Elfen. "Servo perpetuo!", beschwor er sie und Jaromir wurde es ziemlich unheimlich, als sein Vater den Fluch aussprach.

Die Elfen fielen vor Salazar nieder und krochen auf ihn zu. "Oh Meister, wir wollen tun, was du sagst!", fing die eine Elfe an zu betteln.

"Taira tut alles was Ihr befehlt!", fuhr die kleinere der beiden Elfen fort.

Nun nahm Salazar den Elfen die Fesseln ab und befahl ihnen, mitzukommen. "Folgt uns zurück in unserer Behausung", sagte er zu ihnen. "Ihr werdet meiner Hauselfe Tschat helfen, für unseren Haushalt zu arbeiten, zu kochen und zu putzen. Und ich befehle euch, den anderen Meistern und unseren Schülern ebenfalls zu gehorchen und ihnen zu dienen.

Die beiden nickten eifrig und folgten dann den dreien zurück in ihr neues Zuhause. Jaromir aber schaute auf dem Rückweg seinen Vater fragend an. "Warum müssen wir sie mit einem Zauber an uns binden? Ich dachte immer, ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt sei das dienen und dass sie es gerne machen."

"Das stimmt auch, aber wenn wir keine Zauber über sie aussprechen würden, sie somit an uns binden würden, dann könnten sie unsere Geheimnisse weitertragen. So sind sie durch alte Gesetze an uns gebunden und wenden sich niemals gegen uns."

Jaromir nickte daraufhin, diese Antwort schien ihm zu genügen.

- - o - - o - -

Die Elfen erwiesen sich schnell als wunderbare Hilfe für die kleine Gemeinschaft. Taira entpuppte sich als begabte Küchengehilfin, während Tora sich lieber im gröbsten Schmutz am wohlsten zu fühlen schien und ohne zu klagen half, einen Raum nach dem anderen von Schutt und Asche zu befreien.

Eines der neuen Zimmer, das zunächst weder Fenster noch Dach besaß, wurde ihr neues Klassenzimmer, in dem der Unterricht in Zaubertheorie, Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen stattfand.

Rowena begann ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verwandlungen mit einer einfachen Übung. Sie verteilte einige Steine an die Schüler und erklärte: "Unsere erste Übung wird darin bestehen, die Form der Steine zu verändern. Wenn ihr das beherrscht, wenden wir uns komplizierteren Dingen zu. Ihr werdet euren Steinen Füße zaubern und sie auf dem Tisch tanzen lassen. Wir werden den Stein zum Quaken bringen und schließlich einen Zauber trainieren, mit dem ihr die Steine in Frösche verwandelt."

Die Kinder grinsten und sie verteilten eifrig die Steine untereinander.

"Okay, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe zur Hand", rief Rowena ihnen zu, "doch zuerst werde ich euch den Zauber vormachen. Seht her, ich richte den Stab auf den Stein und mache dabei eine Handbewegung - etwa so." Sie wedelte mit dem Zauberstab herum, so dass die Spitze einen Halbkreis in Richtung des Steines beschrieb. "Locker aus dem Handgelenk heraus."

Sie sah den Schülern zu, die das nun mit ihren eigenen Zauberstäben nachmachten.

"Sehr schön, Moira", lobte sie das Mädchen, "nicht so verkrampft, Kaitlin!" Sie wiederholte noch einmal die Handbewegung, dann fuhr sie fort: "Und nun sagt ihr deutlich und entschlossen den Spruch: Lapismobili!"

Ihr Stein machte eine Satz nach vorne und hüpfte auf dem Tisch herum bis Rowena den Zauber mit einer raschen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes wieder beendete.

"Okay, sprecht es mir nach: Lapismobili."

Die Schüler wiederholten den Spruch im Chor und dann begannen sie, den Spruch und die Handbewegung zusammen auszuführen, um den Stein in Bewegung zu versetzen.

Moira gelang es als erste, den Stein zu bewegen, wenngleich er nur eine Fingerbreite zur Seite rutschte. Die anderen hatten mehr Schwierigkeiten, aber auch sie schafften es bis zum Ende der Stunde, ihren Stein wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen zu bewegen.

"Das ist viel schwieriger, als es aussieht", stöhnte Jaromir.

"Du hast recht", stimmte Arminius ihm zu, "und es ist ganz schön anstrengend."

"Ihr werdet sehen, mit ein wenig Übung kommt euch dieser Zauber bald ganz einfach vor", versprach ihnen Rowena und lächelte. "Okay, Schluss für heute. Morgen wieder um die gleiche Zeit. Schätze, wir werden morgen alle Steine quaken hören!"


	14. Schatten in der Nacht

Der Vollmond warf ein gespenstisches Licht auf den finsteren Wald und die langen Schatten, die sein Schein auf den feuchten Waldboden malte, rief alte Geschichten über Trolle und Waldgeister wach.

Das Mondlicht durchbrach die Finsternis, welche die Welt wie ein Mantel umhüllte. Sie spendete den Menschen friedliche Ruhe nach einem mühevollen Tag.

Ein Waldkauz war erwacht und suchte im Mondschein nach Beute. Sein dumpfes Schuhu hallte einsam durch die Nacht und jagte ängstlichen Gemütern ein leichtes Unbehagen ein.

"Auf was hab ich mich nur eingelassen", seufzte das Mädchen flüsternd, das zu so später Stunde mit schwindendem Mut durch den Wald unterwegs war.

"Du wirst es nicht bereuen", antwortete der gleichaltrige Junge ebenso leise, "so etwas hast du in deinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen."

"Aber wehe du hast mich angelogen", gab das Mädchen zurück, "und dein Geheimnis ist die ganze Aufregung nicht wert!"

Der enge Pfad war zu Ende und die beiden mussten sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp schlagen.

"Du wirst schon sehen, Kaitlin", antwortete Arminius, der den Wald wie seine Westentasche zu kennen schien. "Bleib immer dicht hinter mir, damit wir uns nicht verlieren."

"Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" Kaitlin wurde zunehmend nervöser. "Ohne dich wäre ich hier sowieso verloren..."

"Psst", bedeutete Arminius dem Mädchen und blieb lauschend stehen. Kaitlin stellte sich dicht hinter ihn und ängstlich lauschten sie auf die Geräusche in der Dunkelheit.

Da drüben, nicht weit von ihnen, schien etwas unterwegs zu sein. Erst undeutlich, dann immer klarer waren Schritte zu hören, die langsam näher kamen. Ängstlich drückte sich Kaitlin von hinten an den Jungen, der nicht viel größer war als sie.

Sie fröstelte, obwohl sie die dicke gestrickte Jacke für den Winter über ihren Sachen trug. Warum nur hatte sie seinem Drängen nachgegeben und war ihm mitten in der Nacht in den finsteren Wald gefolgt?

Die Schritte kamen näher und näher und plötzlich durchbrach das laute Heulen eines Wolfes die Stille des Waldes.

Ein Wolf. Ganz in ihrer Nähe. Kaitlin wollte sich umdrehen, um zu fliehen, doch Arminius hielt sie zurück. "Bleib ruhig", zischte er ihr fast tonlos ins Ohr. Kaitlin schlang einen Arm um ihn und blieb starr vor Angst und mit pochendem Herzen stehen.

Die Schritte entfernten sich und sie hörten das leise Knacken von kleinen Zweigen und das Rascheln von Laub, als der Wolf in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Kaitlin atmete auf. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, löste sich Arminius von ihr und gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihr weiter zu folgen.

Sie schlichen noch etwa zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald bis sie die Waldlichtung erreichten.

"Bleib dicht hinter mir", flüsterte Arminius dem Mädchen zu, "und mach keinen Mucks!" Kaitlin nickte stumm.

Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, zog Arminius Kaitlin hinter einen dichten Busch in Deckung. Mucksmäuschenstill kauerten sie in ihrem Versteck und beobachteten vorsichtig, was sich im Schutz der Nacht auf der Waldlichtung abspielte.

- - o - - o - -

Ringsum wurde der Platz mit magischen Fackeln erleuchtet, die alles in ein geheimnisvolles, bläuliches Licht tauchten. Einige schwarz gekleidete Gestalten liefen rege hin und her. Den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens bildete ein mannshoher Bretterverschlag, und Kaitlin war wirklich beeindruckt, als die schwarzen Gestalten schließlich das große Tor öffneten und sie einen Blick ins Innere werfen konnte.

Dort stand ein lebendiger Drache.

Er war etwa zehn Meter hoch und trampelte nervös mit seinen baumdicken Beinen auf dem Boden herum. Sein mit schuppigen Stacheln besetzter Schwanz wedelte unternehmungslustig hin und her, und seinen rot leuchtenden Augen entging keine Bewegung der Männer, die um ihn herum liefen. Kam ihm einer zu nahe, versuchte er nach ihm zu schnappen oder spie ihm eine Feuerfontäne entgegen.

Ehrfurchtsvoll betrachteten ihn Arminius und Kaitlin aus ihrem sicheren Versteck. Fast war die ganze Angst des beschwerlichen Weges auch bei Kaitlin vergessen.

Die Männer versuchten mit langen Stangen den Drachen in die gewünschte Richtung zu bugsieren, doch der hatte ganz andere Pläne. Einige Male zerbrach er die Stangen wie Streichhölzer und hätte um ein Haar zwei der Männer mit einem Fußtritt zertrampelt.

Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung regten sich einige Männer. Man konnte eine kleine Gruppe ausmachen, die sich um einen kräftigen Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang scharten, um ihm die Lage zu berichten und seine Befehle entgegen zu nehmen.

Eine dunkle Kutsche, deren Fenster mit dicken Vorhängen verhängt war, fuhr vor. Zwei Diener sprangen vom Kutschbock und rissen dem hohen Herrn die Türe auf. Ehrfürchtig kam ihm die Gestalt in Schwarz entgegen und küsste den Ring an seiner Hand.

'Der Kardinal', dachte Kaitlin. 'Was hat denn der hier verloren?' Fassungslos betrachtete sie den geistlichen Herrn.

Doch dann stieg aus der Kutsche des Kardinals eine weitere, ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus. Er hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, als fürchtete er, erkannt zu werden.

Er trug ein Gefäß, das in der Dunkelheit schwach silbrig schimmerte und das er so behutsam behandelte, als wäre es ein überaus wertvoller Schatz.

"Ihr habt es also tatsächlich geschafft, einen Drachen zu besorgen", sagte er anerkennend zu dem Kardinal und Arminius überlegte sich, warum ihm die Stimme so seltsam bekannt - und doch so fremd vorkam.

Der kräftig gebaute Zauberer antwortete nicht, sondern gab seinen Männern ein Signal. Diese trieben nun den Drachen an, um ihn durch das Tor in die äußere Umzäunung des Drachengeheges zu treiben. Endlich hatten sie den Drachen so weit, doch dieser war nun richtig wütend und spuckte Feuer in alle Richtungen.

Der Kardinal und sein Helfer zogen sich zurück und beobachteten das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung. Unter dem Schutz eines starken Abwehrzaubers und einem eisernen Schild ging der Kapuzenmann auf den Drachen zu und hielt ihm das Gefäß entgegen, dessen Deckel er in dem Moment öffnete. Als der Drachen seine Schnauze auf ihn richtete und einen Feuerstoß in seine Richtung blies, traf die Flamme das Gefäß nur knapp.

Dichter schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und verdunkelte das wenig vorhandene Licht.

Die Beobachter befürchteten schon das Schlimmste für den Magier, doch der hatte sich rechtzeitig geduckt und war dem Feuer ausgewichen.

Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, sahen sie das graue Wesen, das nun über dem Drachen schwebte. Wie ein dunkler Magier war es in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt, der seinen Körper verbarg.

Die Männer in seiner Umgebung wichen zurück, als hätten sie einen furchtbaren Schrecken gekriegt, selbst der Drache wich dem Wesen aus.

Die ersten begannen wegzurennen, andere folgten und bald war das halbe Lager auf der Flucht vor dem neu erschaffenen Wesen.

"Halt, bleibt stehen", rief der Magier, der kein anderer als Baron Rupert war, und lief auf die in Panik geratenen Flüchtenden zu, doch die schienen ihn gar nicht zu hören..

Dann stand er vor dem Wesen und kaltes Grauen packte ihn. Zitternd sank er zu Boden. Gerade als das Wesen sich über ihn beugte, um ihm den Todeskuss zu geben, schoss der Zauberer mit dem Kapuzenmantel einen Schockzauber auf das Wesen, das von seinem Opfer abließ.

Der Magier, der am Waldboden stand, trat vor das Wesen.

Leise aber selbstsicher befahl er ihm: "Du hast allein mir zu gehorchen."

In seinen Worten lag unbeschreibliche Macht.

- - o - - o - -

Das Wesen wendete sich dem Zauberer zu und sah in prüfend an. Wohl wissend, dass er derjenige war, der es geschafft hatte, es in diese Welt zu bringen.

'Wir werden sehen, wer hier wessen Herr sein wird.' Der Zauberer hörte diese Worte nicht, spürte sie aber tief in seiner Seele. 'Noch werde ich mich Euren Willen beugen. Aber seid Euch meiner nicht zu lange sicher.'

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht direkt. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis und meinte nur leise

"Und so beginnt es..."

- - o - - o - -

Kaitlin zitterte vor Kälte und Angst. "Lass uns verschwinden", flüsterte Arminius ihr ins Ohr und nahm sie an der Hand. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie in die Nacht und durch den finsteren Wald nach Hause.

Wenig später standen sie vor den Türen zu ihren Schlafräumen. Kaitlin zögerte einen Moment, und Arminius wartete darauf, was sie ihm wohl noch sagen wollte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten das lieber für uns behalten", meinte sie zögernd, "ich meine, wir hätten niemals alleine da draußen sein dürfen..."

"Und wir sind Zeugen von schrecklichen Dingen geworden", antwortete Arminius. "Andererseits... wer weiß, was sie mit dem... diesem gespenstischen Wesen vorhaben."

"Das will ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen", flüsterte Kaitlin und fröstelte.

"Vielleicht können wir das verhindern", überlegte Arminius, "aber nur, wenn wir die Unterstützung von Godric und den anderen haben. Ich denke, ich werde ihm morgen alles erzählen. Keine Angst, ich werd schon nicht sagen, dass du dabei warst."

"Das macht mir nichts", gab sie zurück, "aber du hast vielleicht recht. Lass uns morgen mit den anderen darüber reden."

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und krochen in ihre Betten; an Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken. Kaitlin konnte immer nur an das geheimnisvolle Wesen denken, das nun in der Gewalt des Kapuzenmanns war. Und Arminius dachte immer wieder an seinen Traum. "Zeig ihm, welche Strafe auf ihn wartet!", hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder.

- - o - - o - -

Wie sie vereinbart hatten, trafen sie sich am nächsten Morgen und nahmen Godric beiseite. Gewissenhaft berichteten sie dem Zauberer von ihrem nächtlichen Erlebnis, und er hörte ihnen aufmerksam, aber sehr besorgt zu.

Als sie geendet hatten, sah Godric sie erst einmal nachdenklich an.

Schließlich begann er: "Ich brauche vermutlich nicht betonen, dass ich nicht sehr glücklich bin, zu erfahren, dass unsere Schüler nachts alleine durch den dunklen Wald schleichen. Ich denke jedoch, der Schrecken, den euch das Erlebnis eingejagt hat, ist Strafe genug. Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr in der Lage seid, daraus die richtige Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen. Derartige Abenteuer sind nicht ohne Grund für Schüler nicht akzeptabel."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der Arminius und Kaitlin betroffen ihre Schuhe ansahen.

"Dennoch bin ich froh, dass ihr mit dieser Sache zu mir gekommen seid", fuhr er fort, "und ich bin euch dafür sehr dankbar, denn ich bin zutiefst alarmiert über das, was ihr mir geschildert habt. Kardinal von Wingham hat bereits deutlich gemacht, dass er der Zaubererwelt nicht freundlich gesonnen ist. Nun hat er sich durch die Unterstützung zweier magischer Helfershelfer in die Lage versetzt, einen Krieg gegen uns zu führen, um uns zu vernichten. Waren seine Hexenverbrennungen bisher nur sporadische Aktionen gegen unsere Art, so müssen wir jetzt womöglich mit einer systematischen Verfolgung rechnen."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick lang und Arminius war der erste, der den Mut fand, etwas zu sagen.

"Dann gibt es keine Möglichkeit, etwas gegen das... geheimnisvolle Wesen - was auch immer es ist - auszurichten?", fragte er seinen Lehrer.

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", antwortete Godric nachdenklich, "aber wir werden es herausfinden müssen. Und wenn wir wissen, mit was wir es zu tun haben, können wir uns daran machen, einen geeigneten Gegenzauber zu entwickeln."


	15. Missverständnisse und Vorurteile

Arminius versorgte wie jeden Tag seine Eule, brachte ihr frisches Wasser und reinigte den Platz in dem kleinen Turmzimmer, wo sie sich tagsüber meist aufhielt.

"Sie ist wirklich ein schönes Tier", erklang Kaitlins Stimme hinter ihm. Das Mädchen kam gelegentlich zu ihnen hinauf, um sich die Eule anzuschauen.

"Manchmal vermisse ich meine Schweine", fuhr sie fort, "dabei waren sie schmutzig und ziemlich töricht."

"Aber du hast für sie gesorgt", antwortete Arminius, der die Eule gerade mit einigen Käfern und Würmern gefüttert hatte. "Godric meint, es wäre gut, für ein Tier die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Außerdem sind Eulen schlaue und zuverlässige Tiere mit einem guten Orientierungssinn. Unterwegs haben Godric und ich uns oft über die Eule kurze Botschaften zukommen lassen, um einen Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren oder um von einem besonderen Fund zu berichten."

"Ich finde es ungewöhnlich, dass deine Eule Briefe transportiert. Aber es ist ein schöner Vogel", sagte Kaitlin die sich der Eule vorsichtig genähert hatte und ihr behutsam das Gefieder streichelte.

- - o - - o - -

Am nächsten Tag gingen die Schüler mit Helga in den Wald, um Moorhuhneier zu suchen. Die Suche stellte sich als äußerst schwierig dar, obwohl sie im feuchten Boden sogar eine Spur der überaus scheuen Tiere entdeckt hatten.

Stattdessen fanden sie in einem Dickicht Tollkirschen und pflückten erfreut einen halben Korb voll, denn Salazar wollte mit ihnen im Zaubertränke-Unterricht einen Trank gegen Vergesslichkeit brauen, zu dem man die Tollkirschen dringend benötigte.

Moira hörte das ängstliche Quieken als erste. "Pst", zischte sie den anderen zu und lauschte, "hört ihr das auch?"

"Klingt wie ein junges Ferkel", meinte Kaitlin.

Sie folgten dem Geräusch und fanden ein kleines Wildschwein, das verletzt in einem Schlammloch saß. Sein linkes Hinterbein war gebrochen und blutete stark. Der Frischling quiekte und schrie vor Schmerz und schaffte es nicht, sich mit eigener Kraft aus dem Loch zu befreien.

"Ach du armes Kerlchen", rief Kaitlin voller Mitleid aus und ohne Rücksicht auf Schlamm oder Blut zog sie das Ferkelchen aus dem Matsch und nahm es auf den Arm.

Zum Glück fanden sie nicht weit entfernt eine Stelle, wo ein blutstillendes Moos wuchs, mit dem Kaitlin zunächst die Wunde am Hinterbein des Tieres versorgte.

In ihrem Arm beruhigte sich das Ferkel und Kaitlin nahm es mit sich nach Hause.

Helga sah das gebrochene Beinchen besorgt an. "Au weh, das wird nicht leicht", meinte sie. "Hoffentlich befindet sich die Bache nicht auch noch in der Gegend, aber die Mutter des Kleinen wird wohl ein Jäger erwischt haben. Sonst hätte sie ihr Junges nicht alleine gelassen. Dann nimm den kleinen Kerl halt mit, dann kannst du gleich mal lernen, wie man einen gebrochenen Knochen richten kann."

Als erstes richtete sie den Zauberstab auf das Bein und murmelte "Ferula", um das Bein mit einem festen Verband zu fixieren.

"So, und nun brauchen wir einen Skele-Trank", fuhr sie fort, "damit der Knochen wieder zusammen wachsen kann. Ich schätze, die erforderlichen Zutaten finden wir unten in Salazars Tränkeküche."

Sie wies die Schüler an, ihr wieder zurück ins Schloss zu folgen und alle folgten ihr. Nur Jaromir blieb einen Moment stehen, er meinte im Dickicht einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, es fühlte sich für ihn an, als würden sie beobachtet. Er schüttelte dieses Bild dann aber als Hirngespinst ab und drehte sich wieder um, lief dann Helga und den anderen nach.

- - o - - o - -

Hinter den Bäumen, drückte sich ein schwebender Schatten wieder weiter ins Zwielicht des Waldes. Dies war keine gute Gelegenheit seinen Hunger zu stillen, er würde noch ein wenig warten müssen.

- - o - - o - -

Jaromir und Arminius halfen bereitwillig, den Trank zuzubereiten, und Kaitlin schaffte es mit viel gutem Zureden, das Schweinchen dazu zu bringen, das Gebräu einzunehmen.

"So mein kleiner Schmutzfink", lachte sie als das Ferkel den Trank mit ein paar Eicheln und Kartoffelschalen geschluckt hatte, "jetzt wird erst mal gebadet. Schätze wir beide haben es dringend nötig."

Der gebrochene Knochen wuchs in den nächsten Tagen tadellos zusammen und bald sprang der kleine Frischling fröhlich durch die Gegend. Kaitlin taufte es auf den Namen Tainja und seit dem Tag folgte es ihr überall hin und selbst während des Unterrichts saß es geduldig unter dem Tisch und wartete zufrieden, bis Kaitlin wieder Zeit zum spielen hatte.

Rowena und Salazar waren nicht sehr begeistert, ein Tier während ihres Unterrichts dabei zu haben, aber Godric und Helga redeten auf beide ein und meinten, dass es nicht schaden könne. Und somit konnte Rowena sich zwar nicht damit anfreunden, aber sie tolerierte das Tier. Salazar betrachtete es allerdings weiterhin mit viel Argwohn, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu. Ein vornehmes Schweigen schien ihm hierbei angebrachter.

- - o - - o - -

Als Kaitlin und Moira früh morgens mit dem kleinen Tier im Hof spielten, wurde das Ferkel aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich panisch und rannte so schnell es konnte in den Stall am Rande des Innenhofes. Als die beiden Mädchen nachschauen wollten, was das Tier so erschreckt hatte, sahen sie an einem großen Stein eine kleine, schwarze Schlange. Beide schrieen vor Schreck so laut, das Jaromir und Arminius fix hinzu kamen und beruhigend auf die Mädchen einredeten. Arminius konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum diese Mädchen immer so ein Aufheben wegen Schlangen, Mäuse oder anderem Getier machten.

Jaromir verstand dies bei dieser kleinen Schlange erst recht nicht und beugte sich behutsam zur Schlange hinunter. Als er Aug in Aug mit der Schlange war, hörten die anderen ein bedrohliches Zischen.

Jaromir hingegen hörte ein leises: "Lasssss micchhh, ichhh will doch nurrrr ssschlafffffen." Jaromir aber redete in Parsel auf die Schlange ein und nahm sich dem Tier an.

Die anderen starrten ihn regelrecht an und Arminius fand als erster wieder Worte: "Du kannst Parsel sprechen? Nur wenige beherrschen die Sprache der Schlangen."

Jaromir drehte sich um und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: "Also das ist in unserer Familie nichts Besonderes. Mein Vater beherrscht dies ebenfalls und meine Großmutter war eine Meisterin in dieser Sprache." Beeindruckt nickte Arminius und kam näher, um sich Jaromirs Schlange nun genauer anzusehen.

Die Mädchen gesellten sich etwas abseits und fingen an zu tuscheln. Kaitlin sagte leise, so leise, dass niemand es hören konnte, außer Moira: "Schlangen sind Tiere des Bösen, und meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass nur Diener des Satans mit Schlangen sprechen könnten."

Moira starrte ihre Freundin entsetzt an und sagte ihr: "Aber das sagt uns doch nur die Kirche, ich meine, dass Schlangen böse wären und so. Ich finde sie einfach nur eklig." Aber Kaitlin ließ sich nicht so einfach vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Bei dem Mädchen saß die Erziehung ihrer Eltern einfach zu fest, ihre Vorurteile waren zu tief verwurzelt.

- - o - - o - -

Als es dunkel wurde, bewegte sich der Schatten ganz alleine, leise, heimlich, am Rande der kleinen Ortschaft auf ein Haus zu.

Sein Hunger wurde immer größer und war immer noch nicht gestillt.

In diesem kleinen Haus saß ein Bauer mit seinem Hund gemütlich am Feuer und genoss die Ruhe, die er in diesem Moment ohne seine Frau und seine 4 Kinder hatte. Alle waren an diesem Abend bei der Mutter seiner Frau und so konnte er mal wieder ganz alleine für sich das Kaminfeuer genießen.

Der Schatten verdunkelte von außen das Fenster und der Bauer schrak auf. Normalerweise erhellte noch der Mond ihre kleine Behausung, aber es wurde schlagartig dunkel.

Das letzte, was man an diesem Abend aus dieser kleinen Hütte vernahm, war das jämmerliche Geschrei eines Mannes, der um sein Leben fürchtete.

- - o - - o - -

Am nächsten Morgen stürmte Ronon ins Haus und suchte nach seinem Vater, den er wie so oft bei seinen Kräutern fand.

"Vater wir müssen hier weg. Sie verdächtigen dich, mit dem Teufel im Bunde zu sein und einen Dämon auf die Bauern losgelassen zu haben."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Brian seinen Sohn an. "Wie kommen die Leute auf eine so absonderliche Idee?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass sie die Möglichkeit bekommen, es zu erklären. Du kennst ja ihre Vorurteile gegen alles Fremdartige", antwortete Ronon, als er ein paar Dinge in einen Sack stopfte.

Als Brian ihm Recht gab, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, zog sich ebenfalls einen Sack heran und mit einem Wink waren die nötigsten Dinge eingepackt.

"Wie oft habe ich Dir gesagt, das es mit einem einfachen Aufrufzauber schneller geht", tadelte Brian seinen Sohn fast scherzhaft, als er sah wie umständlich er seine Sachen packte.

Ronon sah seinen Vater an und antwortete: "Wie du in einem solchen Moment Scherze machen kannst, ist mir unbegreiflich."

Beide gingen sie durch ihren Fluchtgang, der unter ihrem Haus begann und weit vor der Stadt wieder ans Tageslicht führte.

"Was wollen wir nun tun?", fragte Ronon seinen Vater.

"Wir werden uns auf die Suche nach Rowena machen. Die Inquisitoren haben sie damals nicht finden können. So stand es zumindest in der Nachricht, die uns erreichte. Sie hat immer eine offene Tür für uns. Ich vermute, dass sie noch immer auf der Ruine sein werden. Sonst hätten sie uns benachrichtigt." Als Brian sah, wie Ronons Gesicht bei Rowenas Namen zu strahlen begann, lächelte er leise in sich hinein. Wie recht ihm doch eine Verbindung der beiden war.

Und so stapften sie durch den Wald auf dem Weg zur Ruine und machten dabei einen großen Umweg. Sie hatten nicht vor, Rowenas Versteck durch ihre Dummheit aufs Spiel zu setzen, und verwischten ihre Spuren sorgfältig.

- - o - - o - -

Oben auf der Burg sah Salazar auf seine kleine Marmorkugel, die er so verzaubert hatte, dass sie ihm eine drohende Gefahr ankündigte. Sie zeigte ihm an, wenn jemand den äußeren Ring der Schutzzauber erreichte und schimmerte in einem hellen grün. Er nahm sie in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zu den anderen.

Er fand Godric draußen, hoch oben in den Zinnen des Schlosses. Salazar trat zu ihm und hielt ihm stumm die Marmorkugel hin. Sein Freund nickte stumm und deutete auf die beiden, die gerade den Hügel unten vom Wald empor stiegen.

Godric ging auf die andere Seite und machte sich bei Rowena bemerkbar. Rowena stieg sofort zu den beiden Männern hinauf und fragte: "Was bringt euch beide denn hier oben so aus der Reserve?"

"Dort unten nähern sich zwei Männer und unsere Zauber scheinen auf sie anders zu wirken, als erwartet" erwiderte Salazar und sein Blick erschien fast besorgt. Rowena sah hinunter und wurde ganz aufgeregt, als sie ihre beiden Freunde erkannte.

"Das ist in Ordnung, sprecht die Zauber, so dass sie hereintreten können. Es sind Freunde."

Salazar sah Rowena mit seinem typischen misstrauischen Gesicht an. "Bist du sicher? Können wir ihnen trauen?"

"Aber natürlich", versicherte ihm die junge Frau, "wenn du ihnen noch nicht traust, verstehe ich das, aber mein Urteil sollte dir mittlerweile doch schon mehr Wert sein."

Salazar und Godric sahen sich an und dann wieder Rowena. Fast synchron hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen einen Spruch, so dass die Ankömmlinge näher heran treten konnten.

Rowena lief die Treppen hinunter und trat vor das Tor, um ihre alten Freunde zu begrüßen. Sie umarmten sich herzlich und Rowena führte sie ins Schloss. Nun hatten auch Brian und Ronon eine sichere Zuflucht gefunden. Lange waren sie in die Gemeinschaft der Muggel integriert, aber irgendwann überwogen auch die Vorurteile, die man gegen diesen alten Kauz und seinen Sohn schon immer hegte.


	16. Salazars Rache

Salazar wurde langsam ungeduldig, er konnte den Abend nicht mehr erwarten. Heute Abend sollte es soweit sein, er würde dem Kardinal gegenüber treten. Dieser wollte ihm für seine Hilfe danken; dafür, dass er nun die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken mit seiner 'Teufelskreatur' versetzen konnte, und somit immer mehr Leute fest in die Arme der Kirche treiben konnte. Zum Unglück des Kardinals wusste dieser nicht das Salazar ganz andere Pläne verfolgte. Wüsste Wingham, wen er da um Hilfe gebeten hatte oder wer ihm an diesem Abend noch gegenüber trat, hätte sich dieser Mann wohl niemals auf diese Angelegenheit eingelassen.

Salazar selbst hatte dieses Treffen so arrangiert, dass er mit dem Kardinal alleine sein würde. Niemand würde sie heute stören. Endlich würde dieser Bastard seiner Strafe nicht entgehen. Schon lange malte sich Salazar aus, was er alles tun könnte, wie er den Mörder seiner geliebten Gattin leiden lassen würde. Um die Kreatur, dessen Name ihn selber manchmal kalt erschauern ließ, würde er sich später kümmern. Sie würde es schon nicht wagen, sich gegen Ihn zu stellen, wenigstens nicht heute Nacht, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er stand an einem Fenster in einem der Türme und sah aus dem Fenster. Er sah wie sich die Sonne ganz langsam dem Horizont näherte und die Welt um sich herum in ein güldenes Licht tauchte. Sobald es dunkel wurde, würde er sich unbemerkt auf den Weg machen. Die anderen würden nichts bemerken.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar sah nicht den Mann, der ihn von unten beobachtete. Godric blickte eine ganze Weile den Turm hoch und beschloss nach einiger Zeit, seinem Freund dort oben einen Besuch abzustatten. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg hinauf und ging die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Wieder einmal bewunderte Godric, was sie aus diesem Gebäude alles schon gemacht hatten. Nachdem sie ihre Zauber auf die Ruine gelegt hatten, arbeiteten sie täglich daran, mehr aus diesem Schloss zumachen. Viele neue Räume entstanden, Rowena fing sogar an die Treppen zu verzaubern, so dass sie sich in Bewegung setzten, sobald jemand auf ihnen stand. Helga gefiel dies gar nicht, ihr wurde regelmäßig schlecht und zog es vor, Umwege über einige Nebentreppen zu gehen oder schuf ein paar Geheimgänge, als Rowena letztendlich auch die Nebentreppen verhexte.

Godric dachte auch wieder über seine Idee nach, mehr Schülern auf diesem Schloss die Möglichkeit zu geben, Zauberei zu lernen, aber die Diskussionen über die Auswahl gestaltete sich mit Salazar immer noch sehr schwer.

Als er endlich hoch oben im Turm angekommen war, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht bewusst die Treppen empor gestiegen war, sondern seine Gedanken ihn komplett eingefangen hatten. Dies hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr erlaubt, aber hier in diesen Mauern fühlte er sich sicher genug für so etwas.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar bemerkte, dass jemand hinter ihm im Turmrondell stand, sah aber weiterhin hinaus auf die untergehende Sonne.

"Warum stehst du hier oben so alleine?", fragte Godric.

"Ich denke nur nach."

"Lass mich an deinen düsteren Gedanken teilhaben", erwiderte Godric.

Salazar drehte sich um und schaute Godric an. "Was bringt dich auf die Idee, meine Gedanken wären düster? Ich lasse lediglich meinen Geist schweifen." Salazar hob eine Augenbraue als würde er keine weitere Antwort erwarten.

"Versuche es doch gar nicht erst. Den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt dich etwas so sehr, so dass du ständig abwesend warst. Selbst deinem Sohn konntest du diesmal nicht täuschen."

"Dem kann ich schon lange nichts mehr vormachen. Wie du unschwer erkennen konntest, ist er erwachsen geworden, schneller als mir lieb war. Der Tod seiner Mutter hat ihn sehr verändert."

"Das habe ich sehr wohl bemerkt, mit seinen 16 Jahren ist er ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden", sagte Godric. "Aber was genau in dir vorgeht, verschweigst du mir."

"Ich denke, das ist auch besser so, du würdest es nicht gut heißen."

Godric schaute in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers und runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, nun gut. Ich kann dich schlecht dazu zwingen, allerdings könntest du es mir erzählen. Damals erzählten wir uns ja auch so viel und ließen den anderem am eigenen Leben teilhaben."

"Du willst es unbedingt wissen, oder?", erhob Salazar seine Stimme leicht.

'Ich werde heute Nacht diesen Bastard, diesen Mörder treffen und ihn seine Sünden büßen lassen. Da werden ihm all seine Ablassbriefe nichts helfen. Für das, was er getan hat, wird er in seine eigene Hölle gehen' dachte Salazar.

Doch als er seinen Freund dabei anschaute, wusste er, das dieser es niemals zulassen würde. Godric hatte seine Prinzipien. Auch er selbst hatte einiger dieser Prinzipien mal geteilt, doch er wurde bitterlich enttäuscht und somit schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Ich glaube ich brauche heute Abend einfach nur etwas frische Luft um die Ohren, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen", log Salazar.

Godric schüttelt seinen blonden Schopf und trat ans Fenster. "Nun gut, aber rede mit mir, wenn du deinen Kummer los werden willst."

Godric gab sich mit dieser Aussage zufrieden, als er das nun wieder sehr verschlossene Gesicht Salazars sah. "Nun gut, dann geh halt und befrei dich von all diesen düsteren Gedanken.

Salazar nahm seinen Umhang und nickte Godric zu, als er ihn sich umlegte. Dieser hob zum Abschied die Hand. Salazar tat es ihm gleich und nahm sich den Besen, der an der Wand gelehnt war, sprach einen Tarnzauber und flog in den Nachthimmel davon.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar landete unweit der Kapelle und ging das letzte Stück zu Fuß.

"Lumos", sagte er leise und das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erhellte seine Umgebung; dann sah sich genau um, er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich alleine sein würden. Vor der Kapelle stand lediglich eine Kutsche mit dem Diener, der die Pferde lenkte. Salazar hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein fast unhörbares "Stupor."

Der Kutscher sank in sich zusammen und würde sie nun nicht mehr stören können.

In der Nähe der Kapelle sah er einen Schatten, der im Dunkel lauerte. Auf diesen Schatten hatte er sich den ganzen Abend gedanklich vorbereitet. Er musste Stärke zeigen. Durfte sich keiner Schwäche ergeben. Die Kreatur würde es ausnutzen und sich gegen ihn stellen noch bevor er sein Ziel erreichte.

Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Wesen war, wies er es mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen. Wie verabredet schwebte es hinter ihm her und hielt den gewünschten Abstand ein.

Salazar betrat die Kapelle und schaute sich um. Die Pracht, welche die Christenkirche meist zur Schau stellte, war in dieser einfachen Kapelle nicht zu erkennen. Es war ein einfaches Gotteshaus des Volkes und sehr schlicht gehalten.

Er schritt durch den Vorraum und dann durch die langen Bankreihen. Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, mischte sich mit dem mageren Kerzenschein. Im östlichen Teil der Kapelle befand sich eine kleine Tür, diese führte zur Krypta dieses Gebäudes. Vor der Tür sagte er zu dem schwebenden Wesen: "Bleib hier bis ich dich rufe." Das Wesen antwortete nicht, sondern erhob sich theatralisch etwas höher in die Luft, um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Sein Umhang verwandelte sich kurz in grauen Dunst und sah kurz darauf wieder aus wie vorher.

Salazar betrachtete es als gegeben, dass es dort warten würde, bis es gebraucht würde. Er selbst trat durch die Tür und ging die Stufen hinab in das Gewölbe, das an den Seiten mit Fackeln beleuchtet war.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar blickte Vincent von Wingham mit kalten Augen an. Hinter ihm schwebte immer noch die dunkel verhüllte Gestalt. Er wollte sich eigentlich Zeit lassen, diesen jämmerlichen Muggel mit seiner unseligen Herkunft quälen und ihn erniedrigen.

Er wollte das diesem Bastard sein Ende ganz bewusst wurde, noch bevor es ihn einholte.

Seine Wut hatte ihn allerdings übermannt und so stand er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand vor der am Boden kauernden Gestalt und zischte ihn an.

Tief in seinem Inneren breitete sich Kälte aus und ließ ihm das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. 'Sind dies die Schatten des Hasses, die mein Herz nun ganz erkalten lassen?', dachte er sich. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Dieser Mann durfte nicht so einfach davon kommen. Aber es wäre so einfach, ihn sofort zu töten. Es folgte eine lange Zeit des Schweigens, in der man nur den Mann am Boden vor Angst wimmern hörte.

"Wofür brauchtest Du mich, wenn Du ihn nun selber töten willst. Du willst, dass er leidet? Dann, Magier, überlass ihn mir. Er wird nicht mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst sein und in sich selber für den Rest seiner Tage gefangen bleiben."

Salazar hörte wieder tief in seinem Inneren diese Stimme und wusste, dass sie zu dem dunklen Wesen gehörte. Durch ihn breitete sich auch diese fast unerträglich Kälte aus. Auch das wurde ihm wieder langsam bewusst, als er seine Wut runterschrauben konnte, um wieder etwas klarer denken zu können.

"Also gut, aber lass ihn leiden, nimm ihm seine Seele, nimm sie ihm ganz langsam."

Wingham kroch über den Boden und versuchte sich der Gewalt dieser Teufel, denn in seinen Augen waren sie das beide, zu entwinden.

"Bleib gefälligst hier und büße für deine Verbrechen", zischte Salazar ihn an. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut "Serpensortia!" Eine riesige Schlage entsprang seinem ebenholzfarbenen Zauberstab. Sie bäumte sich auf und Salazar sprach mit ihr: "Fang diesssssen Basssstard ein."

Die Schlange folgte nur zu gern den Befehlen ihres Herrn, wand sich um die Beine des Kardinals und zog ihn wieder in Reichweite des Magiers.

Mit einem Wink deutete er der Schlange das sie ihn loslassen konnte.

Ein weiterer Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und ein leises "Vipera evanesca" ließ die Schlange wieder verschwinden.

"Was habe ich Euch denn getan?", jammerte der Kardinal total verängstigt am Boden.

Salazars Kopf neigte sich zu dem Mann und beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter. Ganz leise sagte er: "Erinnerst Du dich an die Hexe Eleanor? Die Frau, die du selbst letztes Jahr an den Pranger gestellt hast. Die Frau an der du ja unbedingt selbst ein Exempel statuieren wolltest. Du hast sie eigenhändig gefoltert und öffentlich gedemütigt. Wolltest ein einziges Mal nicht deinen Häschern den Vortritt lassen. Jetzt kannst du dir wünschen, dass du es nicht selbst getan hättest. Du hast sie auf den Scheiterhaufen stellen lassen, die Fackel selber entzündet."

Salazar machte eine Pause und fuhr dann lauter fort: "Sag schon, erinnerst du dich an sie!?" Vorsichtig nickte Wingham.

"Soll ich dir verraten, wie ihr vollständiger Name war?"

Wieder folgte ein vorsichtiges Nicken.

"Sie hieß Eleanor Slytherin."

Die Augen des Kardinals weiteten sich vor Angst bei Salazars Worten. Er starrte Salazar entsetzt an, bewusst einen rasenden Mann vor sich zu haben, der nun an ihm bittere Rache nehmen würde.

"Sie war meine Gemahlin. Sie war meine Seele, mein Leben. Ich selbst bin mit ihr gestorben." Salazars Worte waren nur noch ein gehauchtes Flüstern. "Du nahmst ihr das Leben, mir meine Seele; nun wirst du für ihren Tod mit deiner eigenen Seele büßen. Nichts und niemand gibt euresgleichen das Recht über Leben und Tod von unseresgleichen zu urteilen."

Salazar schluckte innerlich bei den Gedanken an seine Frau, ließ sich diese Schwäche aber nicht anmerken. Er konnte nicht anders. Wie so oft wünschte sich Salazar, er wäre damals nicht wieder einmal unterwegs gewesen.

Er hätte seine Frau gerettet oder wäre mit ihr gestorben. Beides wäre ihm in diesem Moment gleich gewesen. Seine Frau war damals schwanger. Während dieser Zeit ging es ihr nicht gut und aus diesem Grund konnte sie nicht viel gegen die anrückenden Inquisitoren ausrichten. Das einzige, was sie tat, war, ihren einzigen Sohn wegzuschicken. Jaromir floh um seinen Vater zu holen. Als sie zurück kamen, war alles vorbei. Er selbst war am Boden zerstört, fast nicht mehr lebensfähig. Jaromir war in dieser Situation der stärkere von beiden, obwohl er einen ebenso großen Verlust erlitten hatte. Sie lebten weiter, verdrängten ihren Verlust.

'Ich hätte diese Reise niemals unternehmen dürfen, ich hätte dort sein müssen. Warum glaubte ich ihren Worten, sie kämen alleine zurecht? Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie ist wegen meiner Dummheit gestorben. Wäre ich dort gewesen, hätten diese Mistkerle niemals...' Salazar unterbrach seine Gedanken abrupt, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn zu tief verletzten, längst verschlossen geglaubte Wunden wieder aufrissen.

"Genug davon", sagte er laut. Salazar erhob sich wieder und drehte sich zu der dunklen, schwebenden Gestalt um.

"Tu das, wofür ich dich her geholt habe", befahl er.

Ohne eine Blick auf den am Boden zitternden Mann zu werfen, ging er ein Stück beiseite und sah, wie das Wesen sich langsam auf den Boden senkte.

Die Kreatur glitt immer tiefer zu Wingham nieder und beugte sich schließlich ganz über ihn. Der Mann am Boden zitterte und wand sich. Die Nähe der Kreatur brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Ganz langsam machte sich im Innern des Kardinals eine nie gekannte Leere breit. Er fühlte, wie ihm das letzte Stückchen Glück entglitt, und er empfand den starken Drang, es festzuhalten. Er wurde immer stiller und das Wesen senkte sich noch weiter über den Kardinal, bis der Mund des Wesens sich auf den Mund des Mannes senkten.

Seiner Selbst beraubt und vollkommen hilflos saß der Kardinal nun da, blickte ins Leere. Niemals wieder würde er jemandem etwas antun, dessen war Salazar sich sicher. Die Strafe, die dieser Mann erhalten hatte, war seiner Tat angemessen. Der Tod wäre nicht schlimm genug. Das war, was Salazar wollte. Aber wollte er das wirklich?

Denn trotz alledem verspürte er keine Genugtuung. Er sah die nun leere Hülle eines Körpers an und verspürte nur noch Verachtung für dieses Gesicht. Aber seiner Selbst, seinem Schmerz verschaffte es keine Erleichterung.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar drehte sich um und verließ die Krypta. Er schritt schnell durch die Kapelle und hinaus ins Freie. Tief atmete er die Nachtluft ein und füllte seine Lungen damit.

Hinter ihm schwebte auch das Wesen ins Freie. Es schien sich verändert zu haben. Es war nicht mehr dunkelgrau, sondern es war nun pechschwarz und hob sich kaum von der Nacht ab. Salazar bemerkte die Veränderung nicht, denn er wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

'Meine Schuld dir gegenüber ist getilgt. Nun werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal gegenüber stehen, wirst du dich vor mir in Acht nehmen müssen. Oder es ergeht dir genauso wie ihm.'

Salazar drehte sich nicht um, antwortete nicht. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht weiter mit dieser Kreatur beschäftigen.

Er nahm seinen Besen und erhob sich in den Nachthimmel. Seiner Rache war heute Nacht Genüge getan, aber seine Trauer verschwand nicht.

Sie fraß sich weiter in sein Herz.


	17. Patronus

Einige Tage vergingen, in denen nicht mehr von dem nächtlichen Abenteuer von Arminius und Kaitlin die Rede war. Dennoch beschäftigte sie beide in Augenblicken der Stille immer wieder der Gedanke an das grässliche Wesen, so dass ihnen ein Angstschauer durch die Knochen fuhr.

Eines Tages trafen sich die Lehrer nach dem Unterricht in dem kleinen Raum, in dem sie die noch viel zu wenigen Bücher der Schule aufbewahrten. Auch Ronon und Brian gesellten sich zu den vieren. Das schöne Wetter hatte die Kinder nach draußen gelockt und nun spielten sie mit Feuereifer ein Spiel, dass sich Jaromir ausgedacht hatte - auf ihren Besen reitend mussten sie einen verzauberten Ball in den Kasten der gegnerischen Mannschaft befördern.

"Mit dem geheimnisvollen Geistwesen sind wir noch keine Spur weiter gekommen", beklagte sich Helga. "Wir haben nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, womit wir es zu tun haben, geschweige denn, wie wir einen Angriff dieser... Geister abwehren könnten."

"Arminius hat mir schon wieder von einer Vision erzählt", berichtete Godric. "Er entwickelt langsam ziemliche Alpträume, in denen es immer wieder um dieses geheimnisvolle Wesen geht, das ihn in seinen Träumen mit einem kalten Atemhauch lähmt und dann seinen Geist aus ihm heraus saugt."

"Wie ein Dementor", überlegte Brian. "Es gibt da eine alte Legende von einer Heiligen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, war sie eindeutig eine Hexe. Sie ist einer ähnlichen Gestalt begegnet und hat sie bezwungen. In der Kirche gilt sie als Vorbild, weil ihr Glaube so stark war, dass sie die Begegnung mit dem leibhaftigen Satan überlebt hat."

'Ja ein Dementor, das ist unser Gegner. Das ist mir wohl bekannt. Er hat seinen Zweck erfüllt und kann nun beseitigt werden', fügte Salazar in Gedanken hinzu.

Er wandte sich an die anderen und sagte nachdenklich: "Ich bin sicher, dass uns diese Geschichte einen wertvollen Hinweis für die Lösung unseres Problems liefern könnte. In der Abtei gibt es eine Bibliothek, die ein Exemplar von Benedikts Schrift 'de viri sancti et substantiam malum' besitzt. In dieser Handschrift sind derartige... Geschichten aufgezeichnet. Ich schätze, mit einer gefälschten Empfehlung des Kardinals wird es nicht schwer sein, an das Buch heran zu kommen." In Gedanken dachte er daran, dass ein echtes Schreiben nun wohl nicht mehr möglich sein würde.

Die anderen nahmen den Vorschlag begeistert auf. Salazar erschuf noch am selben Tag ein Empfehlungsschreiben, das ihm die Türe zu jener Bibliothek verschaffen sollte. Rowena, die sich in den Gepflogenheiten der christlichen Kirche am besten auskannte, bot sich an, ihn auf der Reise zu begleiten.

- - o - - o - -

Sie starteten ihre kleine Reise kurz nach Mitternacht, um unbemerkt auf den Besen bis vor die Stadt zu gelangen. In einem kleinen Dorf ließen sie ihre Besen in einem Maisfeld zurück und setzten ihren Weg fort, indem sie sich in bewährter Weise unter das Bauernvolk mischten, dass im Morgengrauen zum Markttag in die Stadt strömte.

Kurz nach dem Morgengebet erreichten sie die Abtei. In einer Nebengasse verzauberten sie ihre Kleidung in die Kutte eines Mönchs und die Ordenstracht einer Nonne. Wenig später traten sie durch das Tor und betraten den internen Bereich der Abtei, wo die Bibliothek zu finden war.

"Seid gegrüßt, liebe Geschwister im Herrn", begrüßte sie ein uralter Mönch auf lateinisch an der verschlossenen Pforte. Rowena erwiderte demütig den Gruß und Salazar murmelte ebenfalls etwas, das sich allerdings nicht sehr lateinisch anhörte. Sie zeigten dem Mönch ihr Empfehlungsschreiben. Dieser nahm es entgegen und entfaltete es langsam.

"Ah, Besucher unseres Kardinals", fuhr der Alte fort, "es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Euch höchstpersönlich durch unsere Bibliothek und das Scriptorium zu führen."

Eifrig führte er sie hinein und erklärte ihnen die Arbeit der Schreiber, die in einem kleinen Saal über alten Schriften brüteten und sie kunstvoll auf leere Pergamentbögen übertrugen.

Dann endlich betraten sie die Bibliothek. Hier standen in langen Regalen mehr Bücher, als Rowena und Salazar in ihrem ganzen Leben zusammen gesehen hatten.

"Unsere Bibliothek beheimatet in der Zwischenzeit etwas mehr als 1.200 Schriften von Archimedes bis zu den Ausgaben der Heiligen Schrift in kunstvoll illustrierten Fassungen..."

Rowena lauschte ihm höflich, während Salazar sich auf die Suche nach 'de viri sancti et substantiam malum' machte.

Erst nach einigen Stunden hatte Salazar gefunden, was sie suchten, und kam mit drei dicken, in Schweinsleder gebundenen Wälzern zu Rowena.

Die war inzwischen von den ermüdenden Erzählungen des Bibliothekars so entnervt, dass sie ihn am liebsten mit einem Silencio-Spruch zum Schweigen gebracht hätte.

"Endlich", stöhnte sie. "Das wurde auch langsam Zeit."

"Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden", antwortete Salazar und ging, die Bücher unter dem Arm, in Richtung Ausgang.

"Vielen Dank für ihre freundliche Unterstützung", rief Rowena dem Bibliothekar zu. Ihr Ton war plötzlich nicht mehr freundlich und anbiedernd.

Der Bibliothekar starrte die beiden entsetzt an. "Einen Moment mal, ihr könnt die Bücher nicht mitnehmen!", rief er ihnen nach.

Rowena wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein 'Rememoriatur' um das Gedächtnis des Mannes zu verändern.

"Vielen Dank, liebe Geschwister im Herrn", rief der Bibliothekar ihnen nach. "Und betrachtet die Bücher als eine kleine Geste der Aufmerksamkeit für die große Freundlichkeit des Kardinals."

"Das hätten wir gleich zu Anfang machen sollen!" Lachend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

- - o - - o - -

Salazar und Rowena mussten immer noch über diese Abschiedsszene schmunzeln, als sie mit Helga und Godric wieder zusammen saßen und von dem erlebten berichteten.

"Und was habt ihr nun über diese... Dementoren herausgefunden?", wollte Godric wissen.

Rowena öffnete das Buch, nach dem sie in der Abtei gesucht hatten. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie die Stelle und las den lateinischen Text.

"Die Versuchung der Heiligen Beatrix", übersetzte sie und schilderte weiter: "Beatrix wurde eines Nachts vom Satan persönlich versucht. Luzifer wollte ihr nahe treten und sie küssen. Die heilige Beatrix widerstand dem Übel und es wollte sie mit sich in die Hölle nehmen. Da rief sie einen heiligen Schutzpatron an. Der Patron erschien vor ihr und es gelang ihm, Satan in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die Legende soll uns lehren, dass das Gebet ein starker Schutz vor dem Bösen darstellt."

"Wenn ihr mich fragt, klingt die Geschichte wie alle diese Legenden", wandte Helga ein. "Die Kirche versucht, mit solchen Geschichten die Zahl ihrer Anhänger zu erhöhen."

"Und doch kommt es mir so vor, als würde in der Geschichte etwas ganz anderes erzählt", widersprach ihr Salazar. "Was wäre, wenn Beatrix eine Hexe und Satan ein Dementor war? Lies doch noch mal, wie sie den Schutzpatron angerufen hat."

Rowena nahm das Buch wieder zur Hand und las: "Beatricia dixit a Satan: dictum est non temptabis Dominum Deum tuum. Expecto Patronum!"

"Das ist es!", rief Salazar fast aufgeregt. "Das ist der Abwehrzauber, den wir suchen."

"Da muss ich dich enttäuschen", widersprach Rowena ihm. "Das ist ein Zitat aus der Heiligen Schrift der Kirche. 'Du sollst den Herrn nicht versuchen.' Dieses Zitat habe ich schon häufig gehört."

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht", antwortete Salazar. "Lies das Ende. 'Expecto Patronum' ist der Spruch. Und ich bin sicher, er dient nicht dazu, einen toten Heiligen zu beschwören, sondern um einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Ein Seelenwesen, das die inneren Kräfte des ausführenden Zauberers verkörpert und in sich bündelt. Damit müssten wir es schaffen, einen Dementor wirksam abzuwehren."

- - o - - o - -

Am anderen Tag rief Godric die Schüler nach dem Mittagessen zusammen. Die Schüler wunderten sich, denn eigentlich hatte jeder von ihnen Übungsaufgaben erhalten, die sie zu erledigen hatten.

Als sie in das Klassenzimmer kamen, waren Godric, Salazar, Helga und Rowena anwesend. Ronon und Brian gesellten sich ebenfalls zu den Lehrern. Die Schüler nahmen ihre Plätze ein und Godric ergriff als erster das Wort.

"Wir haben lange über das seltsamen Geistwesen beraten, das Arminius und Kaitlin neulich nachts gesehen haben", begann Godric seine Rede. "Wir waren sehr besorgt, denn wir wissen nicht genau, welche Gefahr für uns alle von der Kreatur ausgeht. Darum haben wir sehr umfangreiche Recherchen angestellt, um herauszufinden, um was für eine Kreatur es sich dabei handelt.

Er hielt einen Moment lang in seiner Rede inne und sah ernst von einem zum anderen. Mucksmäuschenstill saßen die Jungen und Mädchen auf ihren Plätzen, gespannt was ihre Lehrer herausgefunden hatten.

"Ich vermute, dass es sich bei dem Wesen, das ihr gesehen habt, um einen Dementor handelt", erklärte Godric schließlich. "Dementoren sind geistähnliche Inkarnationen menschlicher Ängste. Ihre Erschaffung, deren Zeuge ihr gewesen seid, beruht auf einem uralten babylonischen Totenritual, das nur in ganz seltenen magischen Schriften erwähnt wird. Sie verbreiten Furcht und Schrecken, wie ihr das beobachten konntet, und können durch einen Kuss einem Menschen die Seele aussaugen, so dass sie nur noch als lebende Hülle existieren. Sie sind unsterblich, weil das Böse keinen Tod zu fürchten hat."

Dann übergab er das Wort an Rowena. "Und wir haben einen Abwehrzauber gefunden, mit dessen Hilfe wir uns vor dem Angriff eines Dementors schützen können", erklärte sie. "Er stammt aus einer alten Heiligenlegende. Eine Hexe hat ihn erfunden, um sich damit gegen den Satan persönlich zu schützen."

Sie las den Schülern aus dem alten Buch vor, dann fuhr sie fort: "Wie die Irrwichte, leben auch die Dementoren aus der Angst der Menschen. Also sind sie ebenso wie die Irrwichte durch einen Abwehrzauber zu bekämpfen, den wir den Patronus nennen. Ich werde euch diesen Zauber zunächst kurz erklären und dann werden wir - mit Unterstützung von Godric und Helga - mit einem Irrwicht üben, diesen Zauber anzuwenden. Ich muss euch warnen - der Zauber ist nicht leicht, und ihr werdet nicht nur den Spruch lernen müssen, sondern euch auch emotional engagieren, denn ihr müsst wissen: Der Angriffspunkt des Dementors ist eure Angst, ein zutiefst empfundenes Gefühl. Und die lässt sich nur bekämpfen, wenn ihr dem Dementor ein ähnlich starkes Gefühl entgegensetzt."

"Aber ein Irrwicht lässt sich doch auf einfache Weise mit einem Riddikulus-Zauber vertreiben", wandte Jaromir ein, der gegenüber den anderen Schülern bereits einen deutlichen Vorsprung in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besaß.

"Du hast recht", antwortete Rowena, "und der Riddikulus-Zauber ist dem Patronus sogar sehr ähnlich. Also werden wir diesen Zauber nun mithilfe eines Irrwichtes trainieren. Ich werde es euch vormachen, und dann werdet ihr es der Reihe nach selber probieren."

Sie gab Helga ein Zeichen, die als Lehrerin für die "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" einen Irrwicht eingefangen und mitgebracht hatte. Er war in eine Truhe eingesperrt, die Ronon und Godric nun in die Mitte des Zimmers trugen.

Rowena nahm gegenüber der Truhe Aufstellung, zückte ihren Zauberstab und gab Ronon ein Zeichen. Dann schloss sie die Augen, während Ronon den Riegel der Truhe öffnete, um den Irrwicht frei zu lassen.

Bei dem Irrwicht handelte es sich um einen Gestaltwandler, der von den Ängsten seines Gegenübers gespeist wurde und sich in dessen schlimmsten Alptraum verwandelte.

Gebannt starrten alle auf die Truhe, aus der nun langsam eine rundliche Gestalt in der feierlichen Robe... eines Kardinals erhob.

"Expecto Patronum!", rief Rowena in diesem Moment und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und sie starrte konzentriert auf die Spitze des Stabes, aus dem schließlich ein silbriger Nebelschleier hervorbrach. Der Nebel kreiste eine Weile und formte sich nach und nach zu einem Adler, der leuchtend auf den Kardinal zuflog und ihn zurück in die Truhe trieb.

Beeindruckt schwiegen die Schülerinnen und Schüler, und Rowena wandte sich zu ihnen um.

"Euere Angst könnt ihr besiegen, indem ihr etwas positives entgegensetzt", erklärte sie noch einmal. Dann sah sie von einem zum anderen. "Wer von euch hat den Mut, den Abwehrzauber als erstes auszuprobieren?"

Zögernd meldete sich Arminius. "Ich möchte es lernen", meinte er, "auch wenn mir der Irrwicht schon ein wenig Angst macht..."

Rowena wiederholte noch einmal kurz, wie er seinen Patronus herbeirufen konnte, und Arminius nahm vor der Truhe Aufstellung.

"Bist du bereit?"

Arminius nickte. Ich muss an etwas positives denken, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Was war meine schönstes Erlebnis?

Rowena öffnete die Truhe, um den Irrwicht freizulassen. Sekunden später baute sich ein riesiger Braunbär vor dem Jungen auf, machte eine Drohgebärde und riss sein Maul auf, so weit er konnte.

Arminius sank das Herz in die Hose. Vergessen waren alle positiven Gedanken, verdrängt durch die grausamen Erinnerung an jenes Monster, das in einem Augenblick seine Eltern und seinen jüngeren Bruder zerrissen und getötet hatte. Arminius sah die blutigen Bilder vor seinen Augen aufsteigen. Gelähmt vor Angst sah er den Bären auf sich zukommen.

"Erinnere dich!", rief Rowena ihm zu. "Was war das schönste Erlebnis in deinem Leben? Es gibt doch sicher etwas, was du deiner Angst entgegen stellen kannst?!"

Das Einhorn, fuhr es Arminius durch den Kopf. Er versuchte sich an die Begegnung zu erinnern, rief sich die Gefühle ins Gedächtnis, als das majestätische Tier vor ihm aufgetaucht war, das weiche Fell, als er es gestreichelt hatte, seine Augen, sein Geruch...

"Expecto Patronum!", rief er laut und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab.

Die Spitze seines Stabes begann silbrig zu leuchten, doch mehr passierte nicht. Schon kam der Bär langsam auf ihn zu.

"Konzentriere dich auf deine Erinnerung!", rief Rowena ihm zu. Wie konnte er angesichts dieser Bedrohung nun an das Einhorn denken?

Das Einhorn hatte ihm vertraut. Godric hatte ihm kaum geglaubt, als er ihm davon erzählt hatte. Scheu wie sie waren, flohen sie vor den Menschen, wenn sie nur in ihre Nähe kamen. Besonders Jungen oder Männer mochten Einhörner nicht. Aber das Tier musste instinktiv geahnt haben, dass er nichts Böses von ihm wollte.

Der silbrige Nebel breitete sich aus und nahm nach und nach die Form eines Pferdes an, das schließlich groß und stattlich vor dem Bären stand, mit den Hufen ausschlug und endlich den Bären in die Flucht schlug.

"Bravo!", rief Rowena und klatschte in die Hände. Auch die anderen stimmten begeistert in den Applaus ein.

Als nächstes kam Moira an die Reihe, die mit ihren Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter einen Patronus in der Gestalt eines Falken beschwor.

Jaromir hatte ein wenig mehr Schwierigkeiten, einen Patronus in Schlangengestalt zu erzeugen, was ihm natürlich vor den anderen gar nicht gefiel. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft genug eingetrichtert, dass man keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Aber er schaffte es und auch Kaitlin gelang es nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, den Irrwicht mit einem Patronus in der Form eines Wildschweins zu verjagen.


	18. Der finale Kampf

Es war ein friedlicher Morgen im Spätsommer. Wieder einmal war es notwendig geworden, ins Dorf zu gehen, um die Lebensmittelvorräte zu ergänzen.

Dieses Mal hatten Moira und Jaromir diese Aufgabe übernommen. Dabei bedienten sie sich Moiras Verwandlungsgabe, um möglichst unauffällig in Erscheinung zu treten. Sie hatte ihre Gestalt in die eines alten Weibleins verwandelt, das gebückt und mit schwerfälligen Gang, an einem Stock ging. Jaromir folgte ihr. Er spielte den hilfreichen Enkel mit reichlich Talent und großem Vergnügen.

Ihr Plan hatte erst einmal einige Diskussionen verursacht. "Das Risiko ist viel zu groß!", hatte Rowena bekundet, doch Moira hatte ihr vehement widersprochen. "Direkt vor den Augen der ganzen Stadt den Kardinal zu spielen, das war riskant", erklärte sie trotzig, "ins Dorf einkaufen zu gehen, ist ein harmloser Spaziergang dagegen."

Helga hatte geschwiegen. Zu tief saß die Bedrohung, als Hexe verbrannt zu werden.

"Deine schwarzen Gewänder sind aber zu auffallend", meinte Godric zu Jaromir und verhalf ihm mit einer einfachen Verwandlung zu einer unauffälligeren Bekleidung. Jaromir betrachtete sein neues, ärmlich aussehendes Gewand mit Widerwille, akzeptierte es aber als sein Vater im ermutigend zunickte.

"Seid aber ja vorsichtig", ermahnte sie Rowena beim Abschied, "und fliegt nicht auf dem Besen in der Nähe des Dorfes."

Sie waren am frühen Morgen gestartet und erreichten nach etwa einer Stunde Fußmarsch den Markt, wo sie ihre Besorgungen erledigen wollten.

Moira verhandelte mit einem Bauern über den Preis von Eiern, Gemüse und Kartoffeln, erstand mehrere Krautköpfe und zwei Hühner. Dabei ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, Jaromir hin und her zu kommandieren. Jaromir war am Ende so schwer beladen, dass er manchmal sogar ein wenig schwankte.

Gegen Mittag hatten sie alles, was sie benötigten beieinander und machten sich langsam auf den Rückweg.

Jaromir stöhnte unter der Last, die er zu schleppen hatte, und auch Moira trug immer noch als alte Frau einen schweren Korb auf dem Rücken, vollgepackt bis oben hin.

An einer Wegkreuzung standen Soldaten. Einige saßen auf Pferden, eine Kutsche stand etwas abseits, an ihr waren die Pferde der Männer festgebunden, die in einer Gruppe zusammen standen. Ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann verhörte einen ärmlich aussehenden Mann, der von zwei Soldaten festgehalten wurde. Moira und Jaromir sahen sich an, dann fassten sie sich ein Herz und gingen mutig an den Männern vorbei, die sie zum Glück kaum beachteten.

Sie hatten die Gruppe beinahe passiert, als einer der Männer sie anrief. "Na, Mütterchen, wohin des Wegs?!"

Moira setzte den schweren Korb ab. Mist! Was sollte sie denn antworten?!

"Wir waren auf dem Markt, gnädiger Herr", antwortete Jaromir geistesgegenwärtig und verneigte sich bis fast auf den Boden.

"Und wohin seid ihr unterwegs?", wollte der Soldat wissen, dem aufgefallen war, dass Jaromir die Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Ich... wir...", stammelte Moira.

"Das ist doch...", dröhnte nun der Mann in Schwarz, der auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. "Sag, bist du nicht der Bengel von Salazar Slytherin? Ich erkenne deine Züge... ganz der Vater!"

Jaromir schluckte und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als stumm zu nicken. Wieso waren sie den Soldaten nicht einfach ausgewichen? Sie hätten sich in die Büsche schlagen können und sie in einem weiten Bogen umgehen können... Oder wenigstens einen einfachen Tarnzauber sprechen...

"Mit deinem alten Herrn hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen", polterte der Mann, in dem Jaromir nun Baron Rupert erkannte. "Bringt ihn in meine Kutsche - und seht zu, dass er euch nicht entwischt!"

Zwei Männer packen den Jungen und zerrten ihn davon. ‚Bleib ruhig und denk nach!', dachte Moira und biss sich auf die Zähne.

Ein Ausweg ergab sich für sie, als die Männer versuchten, Jaromir in die Kutsche zu setzen. Er sah sich verzweifelt nach ihr um und versuchte, sich loszureißen. Aber er hatte keine Chance, sich gegen die Kraft und die Überzahl der Soldaten durchzusetzen.

Dieser Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit genügte jedoch Moira, um sich blitzschnell von dem alten Mütterchen in einen der Soldaten zu verwandeln, der nun in der Menge nicht weiter auffiel.

"Wie wollt Ihr mit seinem Vater in Verbindung treten?", fragte einer der Männer den Barons. "Es heißt, er wäre untergetaucht..."

"Das lass nur meine Sorge sein!", fuhr der Baron ihn an. Dann wandte er sich an einen der Umstehenden. "Reite in die Stadt. Lasst im ganzen Land durch die Herolde ausrufen, dass der Erbe Slytherins sich in meiner Gewalt befindet. Wenn Slytherin kein Feigling ist, wird er mit uns Verbindung aufnehmen, um über die Auslieferung seines Sohnes zu verhandeln."

Der Angesprochene nickte, nahm sich eines der Pferde und ritt davon, als ginge es um sein Leben. Erst als er verschwunden war, bemerkten die Männer, dass er in die falsche Richtung geritten war.

- - o - - o - -

Moira jagte im Galopp in Richtung Schloss und hielt das Pferd erst an, als sie sich im Vorhof in Sicherheit wusste.

"Kind, was ist denn los?", fragte Rowena alarmiert, die das Schwein fütterte, "wo ist Jaromir?"

"Ich... wir... sie haben Jaromir!", kam es stockend aus ihr heraus. "Soldaten... und der Zauberer, der Jaromir erkannte... Schnell, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

Rasch waren die anderen zusammen gerufen worden und berieten, was nun zu tun wäre. Salazar wäre am liebsten sofort losgeeilt, um seinen Sohn zu befreien, aber seine Freunde rieten ihm zur Vorsicht und überlegtem Handeln.

"Er wird genau damit rechnen", überlegte Godric, "und nicht in seiner Burg auf dich warten. Ich bin sicher, er hält Jaromir an einem geheimen Versteck gefangen."

"Die Lichtung im Wald", fiel es Arminius ein, "wo sie den Drachen versteckt halten und wo wir den Dementor beobachtet haben. Nirgendwo würde er sich so sicher fühlen."

"Zeig mir die Stelle!" Salazar war aufgesprungen, bereit in den Wald zu stürmen.

Arminius nickte. "Es ist nicht weit von dem Ort weg, wo Moira und Jaromir mit den Soldaten zusammen gestoßen sind."

"Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", drängte Salazar, "gemeinsam sind wir ihnen überlegen. Und wie haben den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite."

Godric, Rowena und Helga schlossen sich Salazar und Arminius an. Nichts würde sie dazu bringen, ihren Freund und den Jungen im Stich zu lassen. Sie alle waren Freunde geworden, die in jeder Situation zusammen hielten. Brian bestand darauf, mit seinem Sohn im Schloss bei den beiden Mädchen zu bleiben.

"Ich werde einen Warnzauber auf die äußere Mauer legen", erklärte Helga, "damit ihr gewarnt werdet, wenn sich ein Fremder nähert."

Salazar nickte abwesend und wenig später machten sich die vier auf den Weg.

- - o - - o - -

Einige Zeit später lagen sie versteckt in den Büschen, welche die Lichtung von Norden her begrenzten, und beobachteten das Geschehen auf der Waldlichtung. Einige Soldaten bewachten den Drachen, weitere Männer waren soeben erst mit einer Kutsche des Barons erschienen, der jedoch nicht in der Kutsche gesessen hatte.

Stattdessen hatten sie Jaromir aus der Kutsche geholt. Seine Hände waren mit festen Stricken zusammen gebunden und seine Augen waren mit einem dunklen Tuch verbunden worden.

Rowena sah zu Salazar hinüber, der gegen seine eigene Wut und den Impuls, aufzuspringen und seinen Sohn mit einem Akt der Verzweiflung zu befreien, ankämpfte.

"Er ist wohlauf", flüsterte sie ihm zur Beruhigung ins Ohr.

Salazar nickte ungeduldig zu ihr herüber und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie drei Soldaten Jaromir an dem Verschlag festbanden, in dem der Drache untergebracht war.

Nach einigem hin und her stiegen die Soldaten wieder auf ihre Pferde und sie verließen die Waldlichtung mit samt der Kutsche des Barons, wobei sie nur eine Bewachung von zwölf oder fünfzehn Mann zurück ließen.

Sie besprachen sich kurz, dann schlichen sich Helga, Arminius und Rowena durch das Gebüsch, um ans andere Ende der Waldlichtung zu gelangen.

Sie warteten auf das Signal. Nach einigen Minuten, die unendlich langsam verstrichen, ertönte aus dem Wald der Gesang einer Amsel, das vereinbarte Zeichen.

Arminius kroch als erster aus dem Unterholz, den Zauberstab zitternd in den Händen haltend. Mit einem leisen Murmeln und baute er ein Schutzschild über ihren Köpfen auf, das er mit seinem Zauberstab vor und zurück dirigieren konnte.

Die beiden Frauen stellten sich neben ihn, unter den Schutz des Schildes, und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Männer, die nichts ahnend ihrem Schockzauber ausgeliefert waren. Drei Soldaten fielen betäubt um, als ihr ‚Stupor' sie traf.

Aber die anderen hatten die Angreifer bemerkt und zückten ihre Schwerter. Zwei Männer stürmten auf die beiden zu, wurden aber von Rowena abgewehrt. Ein dritter kam von der Seite und rannte direkt auf den Jungen zu, doch Arminius hielt ihm mutig das Schutzschild entgegen, das seinen Angriff abwehrte.

Inzwischen war auch aus dem Verschlag ein Poltern und Schreien zu hören, wo Salazar und Godric angegriffen hatten. Schnell hatten sie Jaromir befreit.

Da schoss plötzlich eine Feuerfontäne aus dem massiven Verschlag und wenig später krachte das mächtige Tor, das den Verschlag verschlossen hielt. Mit lautem Krachen splitterte das Holz und kurz darauf kam der riesige Drache hinter dem zerborstenen Tor in Sicht.

Drei der Soldaten trieben ihn an. Sie hatten rasch kapiert, dass sie mit ihren Waffen gegen die Magie der Zauberer nicht ankamen und vertrauten nun auf die Stärke des Drachen.

Dieser kam nun auf Rowena und Arminius zu. Arminius schrie laut auf, der Drache spuckte Feuer, das jedoch von dem Schutzschild abgewehrt wurde. Beißender Rauch und ein Schwefelgeruch stiegen ihn in die Nase. Rowena hustete und rang nach Luft, während Helga die beiden, drei Schritte zurück zog.

"Stupor!", schoss Rowena dem Drachen einen Schockzauber zwischen die Augen. Sie schaffte es, einen zweiten, dann einen dritten auf den Kopf des Drachen abzugeben, bevor dieser vor Wut schnaubend auf sie zu stürzte.

Seiner Kraft war der Schutzzauber nicht länger gewachsen, und nun rannten Rowena, Helga und Arminius um ihr Leben, verfolgt von den stampfenden Schritten des rasenden Drachen und den Soldaten, die hinter dem Untier her liefen.

Arminius sah sich furchtvoll nach hinten um. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von der Bestie, die unaufhörlich näher rückte. Seine Knie zitterten und seine Füße waren schwer wie Blei. Fast konnte er den heißen Atem des Tiers in seinem Nacken spüren.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz traf den Drachen, der sich im Fallen noch einmal aufbäumte und dann knapp hinter Arminius tot zusammenbrach. Salazar war gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht.

Godric und Jaromir folgten ihm von hinten. Es war für sie ein leichtes, die restlichen Männer mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen.

"Das war knapp", murmelte Arminius erleichtert.

"Lasst uns hier verschwinden", antwortete Salazar und legte seinen Arm und die Schultern seines Sohnes.

- - o - - o - -

Brian und Ronon saßen mit den beiden kleinen Hexen im Salon. Moira war noch immer aufgeregt von den Erlebnissen des Vormittages. Immer wieder rief sie das Geschehen in Erinnerung, während die drei versuchten, sich mit Kräutertee und Waldbeeren zu entspannen.

Sie fuhren erschrocken hoch, als von draußen plötzlich ein lautes Getöse zu hören war.

"Der Warnzauber", erklärte Ronon.

Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an.

"Ihr bleibt hier", befahl Brian, ich geh runter in die Halle, um sie gebührend zu empfangen." Kurz entschlossen eilte er die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

Von außen wurde an das große Tor gehämmert. Brian sah in einem verzauberten Spiegel, der an der Garderobe hing, dass vier Soldaten vor dem Tor standen. Vergeblich versuchten sie, die Türe aufzubrechen.

Schließlich schob sie ein dunkel gekleideter Zauberer auf die Seite. Der Baron! Er murmelte einen Spruch, schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon sprang der schwere Flügel des Tores auf. ‚Wie konnten sie jegliche Schutzzauber umgehen?' dachte Brian, aber das war nun zweitrangig. Über Verbesserungen konnten sie sich später Gedanken machen. ‚Wahrscheinlich haben wir alle Rupert unterschätzt. Jeder Zauberer hat seine Talente, Ruperts waren wohl die Schutzzauber.'

Noch während Brian darüber nachdachte, empfing er die ersten beiden Soldaten mit einem Schockzauber, bevor der "Expelliarmus" des Barons ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und ihn entwaffnete. Schon stürzten sich zwei Männer auf ihn, doch er duckte sich und huschte so schnell er konnte davon, die Treppe hinauf.

"Jetzt sitzt er in der Falle!", dröhnte der Baron und winkte die dunkle Gestalt, die hinter ihm schwebte, herbei. "Los, schnapp ihn dir!", befahl er dem Dementor.

Die Temperatur in der Halle sank um drei Grad als der Dementor herbei schwebte. Brian war bereits am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, als er die Treppe empor schwebte, dicht gefolgt von Baron Rupert.

Ronon hatte das Gepolter gehört und wollte seinem Vater zu Hilfe eilen. Die beiden Mädchen blieben ihm dicht auf den Fersen, weil sie nicht vor hatten, alleine in einem Raum auf die Soldaten zu warten. An der Treppe trafen die drei auf Brian, der ohne Zauberstab auf dem Boden lag. Wie erstarrt betrachteten sie kurz das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot. Brian bemerkte nicht, dass sein Sohn hinter ihm stand, er sah nur das dunkle Wesen langsam auf sich zu kommen. Es ist aus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und ich habe es nicht geschafft, die Mädchen zu beschützen.

In diesem Moment schossen Kaitlin und Ronon vor, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. "Expecto Patronum!", schrieen sie so laut sie konnten. Unwillkürlich zuckte der Baron auf der Treppe zusammen und stolperte, und auch der Dementor wich fast unmerklich zurück.

Die Spitze von Kaitlins Stab begann silbern zu leuchten und aus dem feinen Silbernebel erschien ihr Patronus in Form eines Wildschweins, der sich nun dem Dementor entgegen stellte. Aus Ronons Zauberstab kam ein großer schwebender Schmiedehammer und dieser schwang drohend über ihren Köpfen. Moira beugte sich zu Brian und half ihm dabei wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Nun floh der Baron. Der Dementor schwebte dicht hinter Rupert her. "Oh nein!", rief der Baron. Er wich dem Dementor aus, indem er eine andere Treppe erklomm, die auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Halle nach oben führte. Ronon und Brian ergriffen die Chance und brachten die Kinder außer Reichweite der Kreatur. Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten sie die Geschehnisse. Der Dementor jedoch hatte die Angst des Barons gewittert und folgte nun seinem neuen Opfer. Noch hatte der Baron einen ordentlichen Vorsprung auf der Treppe, doch schon kam der Dementor näher, näher und näher...

In diesem Moment änderte die Treppe ihre Richtung, drehte sich an Ort und Stelle und endete nun zwei Meter über dem Boden, mitten im Raum. Erschrocken klammerte sich der Baron am Treppengeländer fest und starrte entsetzt dem näher rückenden Dementor entgegen. Langsam ging er rückwärts die Treppe hinauf, wich vor dem schwarzen Wesen zurück. Hinter ihm der Abgrund, der sich am Ende der Treppe auftat.

Bald war der Dementor nur noch eine Handbreite von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Gleich würde das Wesen ihm mit seinem lippenlosen Mund berühren, ihm die Lebensenergie entziehen, das Leben aus ihm heraus saugen.

Die Treppe war zu Ende und der Baron stolperte in Panik - fiel rückwärts in die Tiefe. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte er auf den harten Steinfußboden auf, wo er sich zahlreiche Knochen brach. Sein Hals wurde dabei so befremdlich verdreht, so dass bei seinem Anblick jedem sofort klar war, dass er den Sturz nicht überlebt hatte.

- - o - - o - -

Wenig später trafen Salazar, Godric, Helga und Rowena ein. Etwas im Hintergrund betraten auch Arminius und Jaromir das Schloss.

Schnell registrierten sie, welche Situation sich hier auftat. So schnell hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dem Dämon gegenüber zu stehen. Aber was für eine Wahl blieb ihnen, sie mussten sich dem Übel just in diesem Moment stellen. Helga schickte die beiden Jungs zu den anderen Schülern und duldete keine Widerrede.

Salazar trat als erster mitten in den Raum, um sich dem Dementor entgegenzustellen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab; aus der Spitze bildete sich kein Nebel, sondern es erschien sofort der Kopf eines Basilisken. Der silbrige Basilisk schlängelte sich zur vollen Größe und baute sich vor dem Zauberer auf.

Godric stellte sich neben seinem Freund und rief laut: "Expecto Patronum!" Aus seinem Zauberstab wand sich die mächtige Gestalt eines großen Löwen und gesellte sich zu dem Salazars Patronus.

Helga und Rowena eilten ebenfalls zu ihren Freunden und schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe. Helga erschuf einen stattlichen Dachs und Helgas Nebel bildete rasch ihren wohlbekannten Adler.

Mit vereinten Kräften standen sie nun vor dem dunklen Wesen, dass seine Umgebung in Angst und Finsternis hüllte. Selbst das noch vorhandene Tageslicht wurde getilgt und man sah nur noch das leichte Flackern der Kerzen in der oberen Etage.

Rowena schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und sendete ein magisches Licht nach oben, das sich unter der Hallendecke ausbreitete. Es warf ein Lichtschein auf den Dementor, der nun noch unheimlicher erschien, als er bereits war.

Alle vier schwenkten ihre Zauberstäbe und ihre Patronen setzten sich in Bewegung, immer näher schwebten sie auf die Kreatur zu und ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als weiter zurückzuweichen. Stur und ohne einen einzigen Moment der Angst beschrieben sie eine weitere Bewegung mit ihren Zauberstäben und ihre Patrone bildeten einen Kreis um das dunkle Wesen. Der Kreis schloss sich immer weiter, immer näher, eng aneinander umringten sie es, bis dieses urplötzlich in sich zusammen sackte und stickiger grauer Rauch sich breit machte.

Als sich der Rauch verzog, war keine Spur mehr von dem Wesen zu sehen. "Es ist vorbei", beruhigte Godric die Schüler, "der Baron ist tot, der Dementor fort."

Helga drehte sich um und begann damit, sich um die Soldaten zu kümmern. Sie benutzte einen einfachen Gedächtniszauber, um die Erinnerungen der Soldaten auszulöschen. Niemand von ihnen würde sich an den Vorfall erinnern.

Arminius wandte sich an seinen Mentor: "Ist dieser Dementor nun wirklich für immer fort?"

"Ich würde sagen, er wird sich nie wieder mit uns anlegen. Aber fort? Nein. Töten kann man solche Wesen vermutlich nicht. Aber es wird sehr lange Zeit brauchen, um sich wieder zu erholen. Und ich denke, dass wir das nicht mehr erleben werden. Uns bleibt nur die Möglichkeit, allen unserer Art die Gegenzauber zugänglich zu machen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass niemand weitere seiner Art in unsere Sphären holen wird. Sie sind auf ihrer Ebene sehr viel besser aufgehoben", erklärte Godric seinem Schützling und den anderen Schülern.

Die Schüler nickten nachdenklich. Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf den Stufen der großen Treppe nieder.

"Ihr wisst, was das heißt", fuhr Rowena fort und lächelte, "ab Morgen machen wir wieder Unterricht. Ich schätze, bis zum Winterfest habt ihr noch einiges zu lernen!"


	19. Epilog

Ein paar Tage später saßen die vier Schüler wieder einmal in ihrem Klassenzimmer. Godrics Ausführungen über die Theorie der Zauberei hatte sie am frühen Morgen schon ihre ganze Konzentration gefordert und nun übten sie mit Rowena ein paar überaus knifflige Schwebezauber.

"Du musst den Zauberstab viel lockerer halten", sagte die Lehrerin zum dritten Mal zu Kaitlin, die trotz ihrer Bemühungen Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren fliegenden Stein still in der Luft zu balancieren.

Das Mädchen seufzte. Zauberei war manchmal anstrengender, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte! Aber Rowena schien niemals die Geduld zu verlieren, und so versuchte es Kaitlin noch einmal und siehe da, der Stein schwebte nun vollkommen ruhig, beinahe wie schwerelos im Raum.

"Siehst du, Kaitlin, du kannst es", lobte die Lehrerin sie und Kaitlin strahlte glücklich.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und alle Köpfe drehten sich nach hinten, um zu sehen, wer ihnen in diesem Moment eine Abwechslung verschaffte.

In der Tür stand Godric, der einen Jungen an der Hand hielt. Er war etwa elf Jahre alt und seine rabenschwarzen Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen.

"Ich möchte euch Daniel vorstellen", erklärte Godric feierlich. "Er ist das jüngste Kind eines armen Töpfers hier aus dem Dorf. Er ist ein junger, talentierter Zauberer, der wie ihr noch etwas dazu lernen möchte. Ich möchte ihn in unsere Gemeinschaft aufnehmen, wenn ihr einverstanden seid."

Die beiden Mädchen strahlten den Jungen an und Jaromir musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Na Klasse, wieder so ein armer Kerl, den sie vor dem Armenhaus bewahren mussten.

Arminius erhob sich von seinem Platz und schob einen weiteren Stuhl an ihren Tisch. "Hallo Daniel", begrüßte er ihn, "setz dich zu uns. Wir waren gerade dabei, Steine durch die Luft schweben zu lassen. Du wirst sehen, du kannst hier noch einiges lernen!"

Rowena lächelte Godric an. Wie schön, dass Kinder so schnell Freundschaft schließen können, dachte sie. Und wie schön, dass sie hier einen Ort hatten, wo sie sich um ihre Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr machen mussten, wo sie Freundschaft und Verantwortung füreinander lernen konnten und wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten und Begabungen entfalten und trainieren konnten.

ENDE


End file.
